Blood from Within
by ZelinkFaith
Summary: An unborn child could possibly be the end of Hyrule. Zelda and Link try to help as they are expecting a child as well. Secrets must be kept within the darkest of shadows. What could possibly go wrong? Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time belong to Nintendo. This is my second story, sequel to There After. Rated M for violence, strong language, and possibly sexual content. Zelda/Link
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So just got done finishing There After. This is my second story. I decided to write a sequel. Some things I didn't tell about There After. Not that important. They're just songs. Nocturne of Shadow by Hylian Ensemble was played when Impa did her little mission in one of the rooms in the castle of Arailya. Gerudo Desert played when Link was in the desert. Not too important. I might take a break from writing. I don't know. Since I start school and work Monday. Thanks to all the people that keep reading my story. It's greatly appreciated. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One **

The castle had been quiet, tranquil most times. My royal burgundy tunic was accompanied by golden shoulder plates. Dark gray sleeves and pants were also revealed as my golden crown lay gently on my head. It got a little bit cooler as fall started to come around. I had turned the age of twenty, as Zelda, nineteen. It had been four months since we shared our honeymoon with Sorin and Amelia. Right after the honeymoon, Sorin mentioned that it was now time to get back to his kingdom. He also mentioned that his brother, Kadel, was next in line to the throne. I always wondered how he was doing in his kingdom. While Sorin and Amelia had been gone, Amelia left me a book to study ancient hylian, in case I ever needed it. I sat in my throne, impatient, aggravated, and pestered. My hand was held to my forehead as a loud voice echoed through the main hall.

"My lord, you cannot just allow people we do not know of, entry to our kingdom!" The royal court hadn't changed one bit. They were still a pain in my ass. A young girl and woman of our subject discussion, stood to my right and the court to my left. "These people-

"Are of no harm to any of us." I replied, still annoyed, my hand still held to my forehead.

"They come from a distant land from beyond the desert! We've never even heard of this place they call Savaden." The court member dusted off his cap. "These Savadians are clearly of a different race-

"And?! That means nothing!" I shouted back angrily.

"We already have enough races in Hyrule, should they decide they want to dwell here!" This member was really pissing me off. "The Gorons, the Zoras, the Gerudos!"

"Enough!" I slammed my fist hard on my armrest. "I will not have discrimination upon my land!" I glared angrily at the member as the woman held the young girl tightly. "You're all dismissed. We're quite finished for the day." I said, not taking my eyes off of him.

"We shall see your highness… We shall see…" He said as he turned around, his cape following him as he stormed off. I felt bad as the young girl and woman had to watch. They slowly approached me with worry on their faces.

"Your highness, we're deeply sorry. We didn't mean to cause any trouble…" The woman said looking down at her daughter.

"Yeah, any trouble…" The little girl said in a low tone. She wore a light pink dress and had a palm tree like hairstyle on her head.

"It's quite alright, really. I apologize you had to witness some unprofessional behavior, miss…?"

"Vatani, my name is Vatani, my lord." I smiled politely.

I walked up to the little girl and kneeled down to her, dangling my arm on my knee. "May I ask what your name is, sweetie?" She was very cute and sounded too cute. She grew shy as she held her stuffed animal doll to her closely. Her tiny foot scruffed the floor.

"My name is Genesis, but um, if my name's too hard for you, you can call me Genie." She looked up at me with her big eyes. "I don't like to be called Genny, because um, it's too common."

I chuckled as I smiled softly at her. "I'll keep that in mind. How old are you, Genesis?"

"Um…" She blushed as her mother looked at her.

"Go on, honey, tell the king how old you are." She smiled.

"I'm six." She giggled and held her stuffed animal closer.

"Well, you sound very mature for a six year old and I'm sorry about that man I was arguing with."

"He was scary…" She frowned.

I smirked and started to write a note on a card. "Here, if that scary man ever bothers you again, you can tell me alright?" I ended the note with my signature and handed it to her. "Think of it as a pass from me. Just show it to the guards and anyone else that tries to bother you." The card stated that the two were visitors and if anyone had tried to ban them away, they would have to come directly to me.

"Okay!" She beamed at me and started to play with her stuffed toy.

"Genesis, what do you say to the king?" She looked at her daughter with one hand on her hips.

"Oh… thank you." She spoke coyly. She started to play with her stuffed animal again as she held it up in the air.

"Thank you so much my lord." Vatani smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Not a problem." I smiled at Genesis as well. "May I ask whom you were going to visit, miss?"

She fixed her dark, chestnut hair a little bit. "We were to visit a woman in Kakariko by the name of Anju."

"Anju…" I remembered as a child, I used to gather her chickens, due to her allergies. My thoughts drifted off to her brother as I frowned a little. "How is that lady? Ever since her brother… well…" I looked at Genesis and decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Yes, that's why we've come, my lord." Vatani frowned. "And we truly miss her."

"Yes Lord Link! We miss Auntie Anju!" She shouted as she started running down the hall, toward the entrance. Vatani frowned as she went to chase after her daughter.

"Thank you again Lord Link." She did a quick curtsey and turned around again, chasing her daughter. I nodded and smiled softly as I headed back to my throne. "Genesis, honey, no running!" A slight jam from the door was heard as it remained quiet again.

I stared at the decorations on the walls and large windows the castle had carved, wondering if I deserved any of this. I always thought of it. Was I a good king? Did anyone resent or hate me? Was I doing a good job, even though people told me I did? Endless thoughts of being the new king of Hyrule always rung in my head. I sighed as I plopped in my throne, irritated to death of politics. I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes.

"You're doing a great job my love." An angelic voice echoed through the room. I sighed once more as I soon felt hands gently massage my shoulders a little.

"Am I…?" I looked up at the woman. She wore a coral, orange dress today. It showed her bare shoulders as it stopped at the top of her arms. Her sleeves cut off just below her elbow. Her golden tiara, with green, red, blue gems in it, laid on her head gracefully.

"Yes, you are, my love." She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "And seeing how you did with that child, I'm certain you'd make a great father." She kissed my cheek gently.

I smiled softly, stood up and extended my arm to her as she took it. We started to walk toward the garden in the courtyard. The sun setted slowly above the horizon. We walked toward the tree with the pink petals, near the stream where I first snuck in to meet Zelda.

"It hasn't been too long, I'm sure." Zelda looked up at me. It looked like she hadn't aged a day, still flawless, and gorgeous as ever.

"No, it hasn't." I looked at her and sighed followed by a big smile. My smile soon disappeared as I held my sword tight and squinted my eyes a little. I listened more as I moved Zelda and swung it behind us. She gasped. My blade was held to a stranger's throat, inches away from their death.

"Guess it's been too long for me then…?" The stranger said with their hands up. Zelda and I both looked up with wide eyes…

**A/N: Savaden, and Savadians. Pronounced Saah-vay-den and Sah-vay-dee-ans. Kadel, pronounced Kay-del. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Zelda and I stood our ground as we saw the stranger with a black cape and all black outfit.

"…Sorin?" I asked curiously. "Is that really you?"

"What?" Sorin asked with a grin. "New haircut, okay?" His hair was pushed to the side before, but now he had bangs.

"Sorin!" Zelda exclaimed as I shook his hand, leaned in, and patted him on the back.

"It's been a while!" Sorin said with a booming voice.

"That it has." I said smiling.

"It's only been four months." Zelda giggled.

Sorin adjusted his cape a little. "Hey, a lot can happen in four months, you know?"

"Good to see a great friend again." I smiled as Zelda hugged him. There was a strange object floating in the sky as all of us looked up. It swayed from side to side and started heading toward us.

"What in the…?" I said, trying to make out what it was. The object flew towards Sorin, as it knocked him over and made a loud poof.

"As you can see…" Sorin said as he grunted. A young woman started to slowly get up, as she brushed off her long sleeve, red velvet dress. She held a broom in her hand and looked up at the both of us. "A lot can happen…" Sorin groaned as he tried to get up.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, while smiling and approaching us. She completely ignored her husband. Sorin had a dull look on his face and scruffed his hair. "Link, Zelda! How are you?!"

"Amelia! You haven't aged a bit, love!" Zelda hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Oh, girl, neither have you!" Sorin and I rolled our eyes as they had their own lady thing going on. I finally gave Amelia a hug as Sorin spoke.

"You know, you shouldn't be flying around like that, hun. It's broad day light; people can see."

"Oh, whatever. People don't know me!" She smiled as she held her broom.

"Keep flying around like that and they will." Sorin said bluntly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Hold on… you're one-hundred and forty one and you barely learned how to fly on a broom…?" I asked as I smirked.

"Don't judge me! And that's one-hundred and forty two, now." She looked at Sorin as she giggled. His outfit was still dirty as she tried to brush it off.

"Still makes you a cougar." I grinned while Zelda giggled.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Mm… probably not…" I laughed as she tried to swing at me, I backed away.

"So, what've you two been up to?" She beamed at both of us.

I sighed wearily. "Politics…" I frowned.

"Helping Link with politics…" Zelda said as well. Her frown disappeared as she spoke once more. "And, expecting a child…" My frown disappeared as well, while I held her stomach. It barely showed.

"Ahh, the child…" Amelia looked at Sorin with a frown. "We were expecting one, but…"

"But?" I thought for a moment as Sorin and Amelia looked at each other. "Are you not able to get pregnant…?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's not that…" Sorin said sadly. "She already is… but we're afraid…"

"Of..?" Zelda asked innocently.

"We're afraid we might cause an uproar." Sorin claimed as he looked at Amelia's stomach.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Our unborn is a mixture, between a witch and a vampire. This kind of thing hasn't happened in a century and both of our folks would never approve…" Zelda and I looked at Amelia's stomach with deep sadness. "On top of that, if either one knew… They'd try to kill our child, probably Amelia in the process…"

Zelda gasped a little as I saw a tear forming in her eye. "Why that's, that's just horrible…" She hugged me as Sorin hugged Amelia. She felt a feeling of the pain as she too, was going to be a mother.

"Link... we've actually come here to ask of your help… I left my kingdom, with my brother, Kadel, as I said before, he's next in line to the throne." Sorin thought for a moment as he closed his eyes. "He can have it, I could care less… but we traveled here to keep our child out of harm's way. No one in my kingdom even had suspicions that Amelia was a witch. The same rule applies, you still have my word. If anything should go wrong, you can exile me out of your kingdom…"

I looked at Sorin with a serous glint in my eyes. "Sorin, you're always welcomed here." We did our little hand shake again.

"Thank you, Link…" Sorin bowed with humble appreciation. "I am forever in your debt…"

"A king should never bow to another king." I said as I smiled. "You know you don't need to do that."

"But a friend should always express his appreciation to his friend he can never find another one of." Sorin smirked as I did the same.

We both started to walk into the castle. I had a special meal prepared for all of us as we ate and drank most of the night. Sorin and I talked of mainly politics as Zelda and Amelia spoke of how they were both excited for their unborn child. They spoke of how they felt at times, how their mood would change, and how to deal with some other things. Laughter and sighs filled the main hall. Sorin pulled out a glass container bottle as they looked like the ones I had. A dark red color filled the one he pulled out, as he was about to put it in one of the goblets.

"Do you mind, Link?" He asked, trying not to be rude.

"Not at all." I stared at the blood, completely interested, trying to figure out where it could be from.

"And then, you know in public, I just try to hide it by pouring it inside the goblets, usually under the table." Sorin smirked and chuckled a bit. "Like this…" His hand moved quickly under the table as he poured the blood in the goblet. Amelia and Zelda gasped as it was too fast for them to see. I could only see half of it. Damn these old Sheikah techniques.

"So, I don't mean to ask away, but what kind of animal is that blood from?" Sorin chuckled again.

"Glad you asked, actually, it's from pig. I didn't even have to kill it." He took another sip. "These bottles I carry are sample tests of blood from doctors. I got this one from Lake Hylia. I take a blood sample from each animal, so it's actually not that bad at all. If I have to, I'll hunt animals in the wild or outside."

"That's clever. Seems like you're getting better at handling it." I smirked as Sorin put both hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I'm really glad about it too." We both looked up as the girls started to yawn.

"Well, best not keep both the Mrs.' from getting any rest." I said as Sorin and I both chuckled. "Hell, I envy that you barely even need sleep, Sorin."

We both escorted our wives back to our chambers. Sorin and I stayed awake a little longer as we talked on the balcony. Sorin sat on the edge, perfectly balanced. He leaned against the wall with an arm dangling off his knee. The night had turned the sky into a deep purple and black. The stars shine brightly as I let the cold wind pierce my face. I stood, my leg up, and leaned on the other wall with my arms crossed.

"What's it like…?" I asked curiously.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sorin smirked as he looked at the view. "It's good and bad, in my opinion. The reason why it's good is because you have special abilities, you can protect the ones you love, you can live forever, it's preferable you have a loved one to live it with. The reason why it's bad is because, you feel stuck in time. You think that everyday feels exactly the same as a human?" Sorin chuckled. "Try doing it as a vampire. There are times where you just want to pull your fucking hair out."

"I see. Sounds like a real rockslide…" That reminded me of Impa. I remembered she said she went to go stay in Termina for a while with Nina. And, just like with Sorin and Amelia, it had been four months… I gathered my thoughts a Sorin spoke quietly. His tone filled with depression.

"Then again, the worst is the pain you could suffer for many years…"

"How you became a vampire…?" I asked, hoping I was right.

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "Yes… there was a war. I can't remember most of it, but some… I was trying to protect the woman I loved, then. She held my hand tight as we both tried to escape. She was hesitant, though, as if she'd rather die than be with me. I didn't know why, but it felt like that." Sorin smiled started to disappear as he gritted his teeth a little. I could see the pearly whites from where I was standing, and two small sharp ones.

I looked down. "Mm…"

"Fair enough, we ran through a house that had been burning… I put her in front of me the whole time so she could get out and survive. A large plank of wood fell on me from the house… I needed help… my leg got stuck as I pushed her out of harm's way… She let go of my hand and had tears in her eyes… She looked at me for a while as I looked confused. She had time to save me… but backed away and ran over to another man that had also been in love with her. She wanted to escape the war with him and not me. So she left me as I lay there, frozen, in disbelief. It tore me inside out… I didn't care if I died or not then… Some guy bit my neck, I thought he went mad, but after he bit me, something else started to hurt way more than my leg. It was the most unbearable and sufferable pain I've ever felt in my life…

"When you turned…" Sorin nodded.

"You feel like your insides are getting ripped apart, your ribs hurt the most, your head feels like it's going to explode… even though, it was only what she did that haunted me for a long time… After I found my way over to Amelia, things got more than better, but… if I ever see that woman again…" Sorin shook his head as he closed his eyes.

Sorin looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"It would've been better to be human, at least I could've died earlier… but I had to suffer many years, remembering what that woman did to me…" I looked down as I couldn't believe Sorin's story…

"Shit… I don't know how you did it…" I yawned a little and still frowned.

"Well, it's in the past… Anyway, Link, you should get some sleep…"

"Yeah." I covered another yawn and started to straighten up. "You should get some sleep… I mean rest, at least. Whatever you vampires do." I smirked a little as Sorin remained balanced on the ledge.

"I think I'll stay out here for a bit. Don't worry, I won't keep Amelia waiting long." He grinned as I smirked back and started to head to my dorm.

I quietly opened the door as Zelda lay in bed. She moaned to the sound of the squeak that came from the door and stretched. I stared at my wife's body as she moaned some more. I started to dress into something more comfortable. I whispered in Zelda's ear.

"Zelda, stop making those sounds." I chuckled as she spoke half asleep.

"Why…?"

"You know why…" I said grinning.

"Okay, I know why…" She said as she rolled over and tried to lay diagonal on the bed.

I laughed a little as she spread out like a snow angel. "Where's room for me, my love?"

"In my heart, always." She said as a smiled curved on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, honey, but you always take so much room on the bed. Amazing how something so tiny can take up that much space." I said kissing her cheek. "You going to let me lay down, cutie?"

"Like trees and kittens on a cloud…" She mumbled in her sleep. I carried her gently and moved her so her back was facing me. I wrapped my arm around her and gave her one final kiss on her head. Later on, I felt Zelda tossing and turning. She was mumbling in her sleep and kept moaning. She was having a nightmare…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I start school tomorrow and I'm working all week. Right after school, I go to work x_x; I should sleep right now since it's almost midnight and I have to get up early, but I really can't sleep, so… here we go x_x**

**Chapter Three **

My hands felt numb, stiff, and cold as ice. I looked up as I saw a mist beyond some water in the distance. I started to walk as my feet felt like they weighed a ton. It was so cold, and I could barely see. What is this mist? There… in the distance in what seemed to be some sort of Kingdom on fire. I stood behind some rocks to hide as I saw people getting attacked by what seemed to be other people… but different… Their eyes ruby red, some with great strength than others, two small fangs with their pearly white teeth, and their speed undetectable… Vampires?

A man in dark blue lead a woman behind a wagon. She was breathless as she held her skirts. There was a man's face in the wagon they approached that couldn't be identified. His bangs covered his eyes as his small fangs neared the woman's neck. She moaned in pain as his fangs sunk into her flesh. She started to scream and she rolled on the floor in pain, writhing all over the place. The vampire in the wagon looked up sinisterly.

A grin formed on his face as he sank his fangs into the man's neck as well. The man screamed in pain as two other vampires started to finish the man's work. He looked over at me and grinned wider. I started to back away until the mist covered my location. A man in a green tunic started to walk over to me, brown boots, and dirty blonde hair…

"Link…?" His bangs covered his face. He groaned as tons of blood started dripping from his mouth, splattering his tunic. A fire rose behind him as I started running to him. He hit the floor stone cold. I held him as his life started to fade away. "No… Link, honey, stay with me!" I started crying, until I heard an unexpected noise come from my husband's mouth.

"Heheheh…"

He started to chuckle… "Honey…? What..." I looked at him as more blood covered his tunic. He grabbed a dagger and stabbed himself in the neck. I screamed and cried as I kept saying his name, over and over again.

"Linnnnkkk!" My husband held me tightly as I woke up sweating and breathing hard. "No… no, no, no-

"Shhhh. Zelda, it's okay-

"No, no, no, oh goddesses!"

"Shhhh, honey, calm down."

"Link…" I looked up with tears running down my face. "Please don't do any of that… please don't kill yourself…"

"Zelda, it was just a nightmare, it's okay." I held him tighter and cried for a little while.

"It seemed so real-

"But it's not, okay?" Link gave me a concerned look.

I cried some more. "It was so-

"It's alright now, honey, you need to calm down, okay?" I cried in Link's arms, not saying another word. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair, still hushing me. It was too early in the morning and it was raining. The night sky still filled with stars. Link cradled me for while and before I knew it, I fell back asleep. He too, went back to sleep.

_Back in Termina _

"Ughh." A woman in her late forties groaned and held two small sacks of rice on her back. She roughly dropped them on a wagon nearby. 'You're getting too old for this.' She thought to herself. She wiped the sweat off of her brow and started to walk inside a house. She made her way through the kitchen and sat down in the living room. She sighed as she started to reminisce of her current home in Hyrule.

"Impa, dear?" Another woman that looked a little above her age, spoke throughout the house.

"Yes, Nina, I'm in here." Nina had a smile on her face as she accompanied her dear friend. "I've got two sacks of rice that we can cook for the week. They're outside on your wagon."

"That's good to hear! I'm sorry to keep asking for your aid, Impa. Arailya just seemed so troubled and we left in a heartbeat."

Impa sighed as she looked up. "Yes, after we found that dead prince, we did have a lot of paperwork to fill out and clean under the castle…" She grimaced, trying not to think about it. "That was not too pleasant…"

Nina frowned. "It was a lot of work…"

"And on top of that, we had to fix that large window the king broke, by throwing a chair at it." Impa sighed.

"He was just grieving for his only son." Nina frowned again.

"Yes, I suppose… anyway, I wonder how things are in Hyrule; how Link is ruling…"

"I'm sure he's made a fine king, like you said." Nina smiled as she poured hot tea into two cups. She took a sip and handed one to Impa.

"Yes, I'm sure he is, but I don't know… something doesn't feel right…" Impa took a sip of her tea.

Nina poured a little bit of sugar into her tea. "Well, I'm sure anything doesn't feel right after we found that dead body last night." She took off her cape and looked at the fire that had been going. "Rumors of mad people drawing blood from other people, biting on their necks. It's all mayhem, I tell you." She looked at Impa seriously. "Besides, there's only one obvious solution to what it could be and I've been around so many to know."

"Let me guess…" Impa looked up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Vampires?"

"Vampires… good and bad, strong and weak, married and unmarried…" Nina thought about her sister back in Hyrule.

"Since Sorin is a vampire, wouldn't you have any form of hatred against him?" Impa asked curiously.

Nina laughed and smiled. "Only if he was trying to kill my sister." Nina closed her eyes and sighed. "I really can't thank him enough. He brought her back from the deepest and darkest corners from her heart. I say we should visit sometime."

"Sounds like a good idea." Impa said yawning. "I have no idea what to do with that vampire attack."

Nina frowned. "Neither do I, my friend…" She looked up at the window. "Neither do I…"

_Kakariko Village _

"Come on, mother!" A little girl said as she ran towards the village.

"Genesis, honey slow down!" The woman held her skirts as she ran toward her daughter. A guard slammed his weapon down in front of the little girl as she squeaked.

"Hold it right there! You need permission to enter this village as it rightfully belongs to the Sheikah. And you two don't look like you live anywhere close around here…"

"We're sorry sir… Genesis, honey, give the man the card Lord Link gave you from the castle." Vatani frowned.

"Okay…" Genesis slipped out the card out of her small pocket and handed it to the guard. He read it carefully as his eyes started to widen.

"Oh! Um… so sorry. Lord Link's orders. You may pass." The guard looked a little nervous as he muttered under his breath. "Oh goddesses, hope Lord Link doesn't kill me…"

"I'm sure he won't since you let us pass, young sir." Vatani yelled a little as she smiled and walked through the village. Genesis giggled as she played with her stuffed toy again.

"Oh… uh yes! You have a nice night, now ma'am!" He put his hand to his forehead and started to stand guard again.

The two walked over to a house that was on the right side of the village. It had a chicken pen and looked like it was a second story. Vatani smiled as she held her daughter's hand.

"You ready sweetheart?" The little girl fixed her palm tree hair and held her stuffed toy tightly.

"Yes mother." Vatani knocked as golden lights shined through the windows. The door opened revealing a short, red haired woman looking about the age of her thirties. She gasped as she saw the two and let them inside. "Auntie Anju!" The little girl hugged the red haired woman.

"Hey there sweetie…" She hugged her back as she looked at Vatani uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?!" She whispered.

"Easy, Anju. We just came by to visit the long distance friend, I so much love and cherish." Vatani rolled her eyes.

Anju let go of Genesis as she motioned for her to go upstairs, even though there was no wall covering the room. "The adults are going to talk, okay honey? Why don't you go upstairs?" Genesis nodded as she headed up the stairs. Anju turned around. "You also mean the friend that's not around anymore because of you…?"

"It wasn't my fault. From what it looked like, I did him a favor." Vatani looked away.

"How could you be so heartless…?!" Anju whispered loudly. "He's my brother! What makes you think I want to see a friend like you after what you did...?! That poor boy's heart…"

"Like I said, I did him a favor… Grog was difficult; he hated everyone and anyone that would try to talk to him. You out of all people should know that, since you couldn't even get him to talk to you, yourself…" Vatani sighed as she flipped her hair and looked out the window. "Where is your husband?"

"He's up in death mountain, finishing up some work…" Anju crossed her arms.

Vatani closed her eyes and frowned. "We need a place to stay…"

Anju's eyes squinted a little. "Why?! It's not like you-

A loud jam in the door was heard as a man with purple hair appeared. He held some bags and set them down. Genesis saw the man and ran over to hug him as well.

"Uncle Kafei!" He hugged her tightly and spun her around a little. He kissed his wife's cheek and smiled at Vatani. "Hey Genesis! You look like a grown young lady now, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm six years old!" Kafei smiled.

"Oh, okay now!" She giggled as she tried to climb on his back. "Hey Vatani, how've you been?!"

"Splendid, as usual. I was just talking to your wife about her brother…" Kafei frowned as he turned to Anju.

"Oh…" He sighed.

"Anyway, we were just looking for a place to stay…"

"Well, you can stay here, Vatani-

"Excuse me…?!" His wife whispered into his ear quickly.

"Honey, calm down…" He whispered back. "Excuse me while me and my wife talk for a quick moment?"

"Not a problem. Come on, Genesis." She motioned for Genesis to go outside with her.

The purple haired man turned to his wife and gave her a serious look. She sighed at him.

"Honey, we can't just let Vatani and Genesis leave…"

Anju started to raise her voice a little. "That poor boy's heart… After what she did-

"What she did was like a favor to him. I know he's your brother, honey, but I knew how he was too. You have to think about it, my love, even though he's not around anymore… And we can't just let Vatani and Genesis leave, especially Genesis… I'm sure they traveled far…"

His wife sighed and gave in as she grew tired, not wanting to think about the conversation anymore.

"Fine… I just want to get some sleep." Anju brushed off her dress as she opened the door. Genesis and Vatani came in.

"You two can sleep at the bottom. We'll sleep upstairs and I'll fix your beds." Kafei said as he picked up some bags.

"Thank you Kafei…" Vatani said as she looked at Genesis. "Thank you, Anju…" She looked up at Anju with sadness and gratitude.

Anju sighed and looked away. "…Your welcome…"

_Hyrule Castle_

Link and I started to get ready for breakfast. We planned to see Amelia and Sorin within the hour. I slid on a burgundy long dress. It had a wide scoop neck top, showing my cleavage and collar bone; almost off the shoulders. My long sleeves had a wrap around my hands, like a v-shape, revealing my fingers. Link brushed off shoulders and fixed his belt. Both of our favorite season was coming around… winter. My hands felt ice cold. I didn't feel like talking too much today… at least not after my nightmare. Link walked up to me and hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead and spoke softly, his piercing blue eyes focusing on mine.

"Good morning, honey." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. It was cloudy today.

"Morning…" I said looking up at him, my voice shaking a little and my eyes noticeable of previous tears. They were a little red and puffy.

Link smiled weakly and kissed me on the forehead. "It's okay Zelda... I'm not leaving you, alright?" I nodded as my eyes were still teary. "Let's go have some breakfast, okay?"

He held my hand and lead me down the stairs. Sorin and Amelia were already present, as they laughed and smiled. I sat down slowly right beside Link. We sat across from them.

"Morning everyone." Sorin boomed as Link nodded to him. Breakfast consisted of fruits and wheat bread toast with cheese. I held my goblet as I sipped my hot tea. Sorin and Amelia's smiles disappeared as I didn't want to touch my food at all.

"Honey, you need to eat…" Link said with concern.

"I don't feel like it…" I had tears in my eyes, still.

"It's bad for you, especially, now because you're pregnant…"

I lifted my fork, slowly picking at grapes. Sorin and Amelia looked at each other.

"Um, you two doing alright?" Sorin asked worriedly.

"You guys get into a big fight or something…?" Amelia added.

"No… Zelda had a nightmare…" A tear rolled down my cheek as I bit a little of my toast. It haunted me so much… "Honey, you're doing great. Don't stop eating, okay?" I nodded as I sipped my tea. Link wiped away my tear and put his arm around my waist. "It seems like Zelda hasn't had a nightmare like this since Ganondorf…"

"Oh, I see." Amelia said and frowned. Sorin frowned as well.

"Sorry you had that nightmare Zelda. By the looks of it, seems it hit you pretty hard…"

I choked a little bit as I cuddled up to Link and put my hands on my face. "I just… I don't ever want Link to die or kill himself…"

"Shhh… honey calm down…" Sorin and Amelia looked at me, figuring out what to say.

"I- I'm sorry everyone…" I said as I started to calm down.

"It's alright, really." Amelia said as Sorin nodded. "Come on Zelda, you should eat." Amelia stated as she took another bite of her toast and drank some of her milk. "Don't drink tea, drink some milk. Fatten up, while we can Zelda. It's our only chance to show how fat we can be." She smiled.

I started to laugh a little as Link handed me some scrambled eggs and some more toast.

"Go on, honey." I smiled as I wiped the last tear off my cheek.

"Thank you…" I kissed my husband. "I'm so glad you're both here. It just doesn't feel complete without you too…"

"Same here. I'm really glad you came back, Sorin…" He chuckled as Amelia smiled at both of us.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad to have met both of you… Out of all my one-hundred and thirty nine years, yes, thirty-nine now…" Sorin smirked. "I never thought I'd be so happy." He looked at Amelia as she blushed. "And I never thought I'd have the best of friends."

Link put his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment. He started to grin. By the looks of it, I felt like it was going to be some guy thing going on.

"Hey Sorin…" I smiled as I rolled my eyes. 'What do you know?' I thought to myself.

"What's up, Link?" Link put his hands behind his head and stretched. His muscles revealed as I looked away and blushed. I had forgotten how built my husband was.

"It's a beautiful day outside." He said as we looked out the window. It looked like it was about to rain.

Sorin smirked. "You mean for me?"

"Well that too, but… I wanted to try challenging you in the courtyard." Sorin's grin grew wider. "Since we have a lot of time, what else can we do?"

"Link, Sorin would beat you easily…" Amelia said as she took another bite of her fruit.

"I don't know honey, he is the Hero of Time…" Sorin still grinned. "On top of that, he mastered the ancient Sheikah techniques and also happens to have the Fierce Deity spirit dwell deep within his soul." Sorin said intently.

"See Amelia? He's done his homework." Link grinned and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Now, all he has to do is pass the test."

"Big talk for a human." Sorin chuckled.

"A human that has to take in a vampire, to ensure his safety." Link smirked as he crossed his arms. They were having too much fun. And before I knew it…

"Challenge accepted…" Sorin grinned.

**A/N: I have school in three hours… 0_0; It's 4AM. I wish I were a vampire right now. This is extremely random, but Secunda the night song from Skyrim was playing when I was writing the scene with Anju. I really like that song! (I miss that game so much! My brother is playing it again.)And Antidote by St. Vincent was playing when Link challenged Sorin. I do not own any of these songs. I have random songs playing. Thanks for reading. Enjoy… x_x;**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm supposed to be doing tons of hw for my eng. class that just started today… (:**

**Chapter Four**

I walked with my hands in my pockets. I smirked as I had a strand of wheat fiddling in my mouth. Sorin had his hands on his head while he walked. Both of us were quiet as our wives walked behind us.

"Zelda, didn't you say something about a carnival tomorrow night?" Amelia asked excitedly. "I haven't been to one in years!"

"Why yes, I'm throwing a carnival event." Zelda smiled as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Tomorrow is my mother and father's anniversary. I'm doing it to honor them. No one really knows, but that's alright. Just mainly doing it so everyone can enjoy themselves, try different types of food, and have fun, really." Zelda smiled. "What do you say boys? Carnival tomorrow night?"

I nodded and so did Sorin. My cape blew gently in the wind as Sorin grinned with his pearly whites. His fangs showed a little. We neared our destination; the courtyard. The same place I fought Daren or Amrel. I took off my cape as Zelda volunteered to hold it. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Amelia did the same for Sorin as they both sat on a bench. There were only two guards that were able to watch as others tried to sneak a peek. Two others were on the roof, whispering.

"Lord Link is going to fight Lord Sorin…!" One of them whispered to another. I didn't care much for an audience, but I was more than intrigued by this unique quarrel we were about to engage. Sorin closed his eyes as he soon stood across from me, crossing his arms. I gathered my thoughts and started to focus on my Sheikah techniques, breathing deeply in and out. Birds chirped, water danced, wind blew, and voices whispered… and then…

_Thud! _Sorin was amazingly fast. He engaged the first shot as he tried to punch me in my chest. I blocked in time, luckily. He moved from side to side as I could barely see him. When I looked at him, I noticed something as well. It's like the Sorin in front of me was more of a diversion, when…

"Ahhh!" Behind me… I had a feeling. He punched me on my back as I moved forward a little.

"Never turn your back on a vampire, Link." He joked as he vanished again. I smirked and found out one of his strategies. I held my hand out to the left as it caught a piece of cloth. I threw it in front of me as Sorin rolled. "You're getting there…" He chuckled.

"Am I?" I grinned.

Sorin appeared in front of my face as he kicked me in the stomach. I grabbed onto his leg, spinned and threw him against the wall. He grunted as a big brick fell on his shoulder, he brushed it off. 'Wonder what it's like not to feel so much pain…' I thought to myself. His blood red eyes showed as he smirked again. He ran up to me, and when it seemed like he was going way too fast, I slowed down my pace this time. It's like he was moving slow and fast at the same time as my eyes focused on him.

He was going to appear behind me this time, I knew it… he did, but instead of punching me, he started to choke me as I held his arms tight, trying to get them off.

"Yes, you are." He tightened his grip.

I was two feet away from a wall, so I inched toward it. I groaned and struggled. As soon as I was close enough, I lunged forward, my feet lifting up high. I flipped over Sorin as I ran up the wall. I punched him in the back as he hit it. Guards whispered as both of us fought. Our wives gasped from time to time. Sorin slowly got up as he dusted off his tunic. He unsheathed his sword as I did the same.

He stood there as he waited for me, I lunged forward a swiftly swaying my sword. His blocked mine as his agility increased again. It was now more dangerous than before, considering I had to be aware that someone could possibly chop my head off again.

"Hahhhhh!" Before we knew it we were both stuck in a pose where both of our swords collided and stayed like that. I pushed, trying to move Sorin back, but vampire strength surpassed mine. He pushed harder as my feet started to drag back against the floor. As both swords dispatched, we both flipped to the side and held our swords up quickly. They clashed as my hand felt like it was going numb. Sorin surrounded me as he did swift circles, attacking me from time to time. My master sword hadn't failed me. Unexpectedly and soon enough, my sword swung wide and went near his throat as his stood inches away from my eye. We both slowly stood up as we breathed heavily. A guard walked up on the stage quickly announced it as he spoke with a booming voice.

"Lord Link, Lord Sorin, it is a draw!" He bowed as he went back to his guard post.

We looked up at each other as our wives started to walk up to us. We looked at each other for a while and as our wives' got close enough… we both lunged at each other toppling over barrels and weaponry in the courtyard.

"Link! What're you doing?!" Zelda shouted worriedly. Sorin grabbed onto my neck and started choking me as I tried to grab his head. As I did, I punched him in his stomach. He groaned as he punched me in the face. Guards gathered around as I punched him in the face back and he punched me in my jaw again.

"Sorin! What the hell…?!" Amelia screamed. Sorin got up and threw a barrel on me as I fell down. He punched me twice and I got up to kick him in the gut. He groaned as I stood up breathless and kicked him a few times. I grabbed the back of his clothing and threw him into a trio of barrels, knocking all of them down.

"Link! Stop it!" Zelda shouted again. As I walked up to him, he got up as he grabbed my leg and flipped me over; I fell hard. I groaned as Sorin and I started to get up, we held onto each other's clothes, behind our necks and tripped over some wooden boxes. We both fell really hard and toppled over many boxes, barrels, and goods from the courtyard. The whole wooden patio that we dragged over to, landed on both of us, causing a giant mess.

"Is this what the king of Hyrule does in his spare time…?" A woman approached accompanied by another as we all looked up. They both chuckled.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted. She had the most angry look on her face, felt embarrassed, gathered her skirts and stormed over to the both of us. Her high heels clicked and her hair swayed from side to side. She picked up a couple of pieces of wood off of us, throwing them behind her. A few guards dodged two of them, thrown by the angry queen. "Both of you, get up, now!" Sorin and I had wide eyes as we had never seen Zelda so angry. She looked sexy to me. I don't know, seeing her mad like that, I still paid attention. Sorin looked like he was about to shit his pants. "You two can challenge each other like real men, but I won't have you rough-housing in my castle!" Her voice deepened a little. She sounded so sexy for being demanding. We dusted ourselves off as Amelia backed away wide-eyed as well. "I want all this shit cleaned up before midnight!" Zelda gathered her skirts as she stormed off and huffed. Amelia tried to catch up with her. Sorin and I looked at the sun as it started to set. We started to help the guards clean the mess up.

"Zelda, wait up! Don't mind them, they're just being men! You know, stupid…" Sorin and I had dull looks on our faces. We picked up the biggest and most important parts as the guards volunteered they would clean up the rest. We both walked inside the castle as we got scolded at by our wives. Impa and Nina were giggling in the distance. Zelda held a wash cloth to my face as she tried to clean my wounds.

"I don't believe you two! Both of you are kings, you might as well start acting like them!" Zelda shouted.

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable!" Amelia shouted in the other ear.

"Is that how you rule your kingdom, Link?! Throwing another man into barrels, like the bowling gallery?!" I nodded my head no as I stayed quiet. She was pissed… And worst part of all, the castle mainly belonged to her.

Amelia put her hands on her hips. "It was probably the best you let your brother take the throne, Sorin! You can't even act like a king yourself!" It went on for a while as they both stormed off to the library upstairs. Saying "unbelievable" or "immature" from time to time, their voices started to fade. Impa and Nina covered their mouths, giggling, and slowly followed behind.

I glared at Sorin as he did the same. I looked down and wiped one of my wounds as we stayed quiet for a while… A smirk started to form on my face, realizing how stupid it all was and how we charged at each other. Sorin started to let out a laugh as it seemed he didn't want to. I started to chuckle as both of us gave in. We smirked at each other and punched our fists together.

"Gotta admit, that was a pretty good fight." I started.

"Yeah, sure as hell cracked me the fuck up. And it passed by some time." We laughed again as we looked at each other and saw how beat up and ridiculous we looked.

"What's with you and barrels, man?" I chuckled as he snickered and spoke a little louder.

"Hey, you're the one that decided to bowl me with them!" I held my stomach as I laughed harder.

"Don't remind me…" Sorin laughed as we both started to get up.

"Well, gotta get back to the Mrs.' and explain ourselves huh?" I smirked as Sorin had one eye open and grinned. I nodded and gave him another punch to the fist with mine again. We walked over wobbly to the library upstairs…

_Kakariko Village _

A mother and daughter started to shovel some dirt in the graveyard as a red haired woman and purple haired man helped. The little girl didn't do much work, but volunteered to, anyway. She threw a pile of dirt into the air and giggled as she ran away.

"Genesis, honey, this is no time to be playing around okay? Come on and get your chores done. We're going to be here for a little while longer since we traveled so far, and we need to get our chores done to stay here." The little girl looked at her mother.

"Okay…" She started to shovel small scoops into the dirt pile.

The red haired woman stayed quiet as she glanced at the mother from time to time. Her husband left to go fetch some beverages and food.

"Anju…" The red haired woman stayed quiet. "Anju, I'm really sorry… I know what I did was not justified… but are you really going to hold a grudge on me, forever?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Vatani…" Anju talked in a low tone.

"Talk about what?" Genesis beamed at the both of them. They looked at each other and tried to figure out something to say.

"Uh… the chickens... yes, the chickens!" Anju smiled. "I need to gather the chickens, but I have really bad allergies honey."

Genesis smiled as if she was going to get some candy. "Chickens…?" She held her stuffed animal tightly. "I love chickens! I think they're so cute! …I can do it for you Auntie Anju!"

Anju smiled and looked over the horizon as the sun started to set. "Well, thank you sweetie and be careful, alright? It's getting a little dark."

The little girl ran as fast as she could over to the chicken pen. "Okay!" Her little footsteps grew faint.

Anju stopped for a quick second and held her shovel… "It's not that I hate you… I just hate what you did…" She brushed a strand of hair out of her face as she sighed. "…There's a carnival in hyrule castle town tomorrow night… Care to come with me and Kafei…?"

"…Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you, I'm sure Genesis would love it…" Vatani looked down in sadness. "And Anju…" The red haired woman looked up sadly. "Thank you again, for letting us stay here…"

Anju looked away and sighed again. "It's no problem…"

Kafei walked up to the two ladies as he brought water and handed it to them. "Well, I'd say it's time to wrap things up for today. It's getting quite late." The man pushed back his hair. "Where's Genesis?"

"She went to go chase the chickens." Anju said as she put the shovel back in it's place. Vatani did the same.

"Ahh, those chickens are a handful, just like my wife." He smirked as he kissed her on the cheek. Anju smiled as she rolled her eyes.

The trio walked back to the village and found Genesis chasing the last chicken. It hid behind a wooden box. Her short pony tail bounced up and down as she ran toward it.

"I'm gonna getchu!" She giggled as the chicken looked up wide-eyed and tried to run away. Vatani, Kafei, and Anju laughed as they saw her chasing the last chicken. She finally picked it up and dropped it in the pen.

"Wow, that was fast, honey! And look, you got all five!" Anju hugged Genesis tightly. "Thank you! Here, as a token of my gratefulness…" She gave her hand out to Genesis as she gave her a purple rupee. Genesis gasped as she looked at her mother.

"Wow! Fifty rupees!" Genesis smiled.

"Well, we're all going to the carnival together tomorrow night, at hyrule castle town." Anju smiled as Genesis screamed a little. They all laughed again. "And you can spend it on whatever you want there."

"A carnival?! Oh thank you, thank you!" She hugged her mother and Anju and Kafei. "I'm going to wear favorite dress! Oh, mother can I wear my pink one?!"

Vatani smiled happily. "Of course, dear." She was happy to see her daughter so happy as she hadn't seen it in a long time. The group went inside the house as everyone gathered and sat at the table.

"I brought dinner everyone!" Kafei smiled as he pulled out apples, sweet bread, potatoes, carrots, and turnips. "You all can eat the apples and sweet bread. I'm going to make us some potato soup."

Genesis smiled as she moaned in hunger. "Mmm…" Vatani chuckled as she handed her daughter an apple.

She looked over at Anju as she smiled a little. "Thank you, again, Anju. Really…" Anju nodded her head and smiled slightly back.

_Hyrule Castle _

As the four girls talked, two of them seemed to be the only ones with steam coming out of their ears. The Sheikah woman put her hand to her chin and smirked as the other woman covered her mouth and giggled.

"I swear to God, he acts like he's four years old sometimes!" Zelda shouted.

"Sometimes?! Mine acts like a four year old all the time!" Amelia puffed as she hit the desk with her hand. Zelda put her hand to her forehead.

"He just makes me so angry sometimes, Impa!" She still had her hand to her chin. "It's so embarrassing! He wants to act like this, he can just go back to where he came from!" Impa laughed and smiled.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" Impa said as she waved her hands in front of them. "You know why you're overreacting, yes?" Zelda and Amelia looked at each other.

"Overreacting?" Zelda asked, trying to calm down.

"Yes, honey. Both of you need to calm down." Nina smiled. "It's not easy to be that kind… when you're both pregnant…" Both girls looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm sure we weren't too hard on them…" Zelda said as she thought aloud.

"Yes! Why they're two grown men, they can take care of themselves!" Amelia looked away, trying to act innocent with an attitude.

"Ladies, please. You need to be more thoughtful and think about your husbands. This is no simple task for either of them, especially when they know how you both will act due to your pregnancies…" Nina said kindly.

Zelda pouted and looked down while Amelia frowned. "Guess we should…" Amelia brushed off her dress and sighed.

"Apologize…" Zelda added, frowning.

"Yes, yes you should. Now go on, run along. It's been a long day your highness. Impa and I will make our way to bed now. We're quite exhausted." Nina beamed. "And you know the distance from Termina to Hyrule, yes?"

Zelda nodded as all the ladies left the room. Sorin and I walked up the stairs as we saw Nina and Impa by our wives. We both sighed as Zelda spoke.

"Nina, Impa, won't you join us tomorrow night at the carnival?" Nina smiled as Impa yawned a little.

"Yes, your highness. It would be an honor. Everyone get some rest, alright?" Nina said as her and Impa walked away.

"Um, Sorin and I will just…" Sorin motioned for Amelia to come over. "Yeah…"

Zelda and I nodded our heads as we saw the other couple walk away. Zelda stood there sighing and looking away with some guilt on her face. Even though she was upset, she remained gorgeous as ever. Her stomach still had a slight bump to it. She started out the conversation, but I wasn't mad at all. This was the same stairs Zelda walked down as I stole her from the ball.

"Link… um, I'm sorry… I just, the whole pregnancy thing… and my nightmare…" She started to tear up as I frowned and walked over to her. I held her tightly.

"You don't have to say anything, Zelda. I'm sorry Sorin and I rough-housed a while back. We were just being men. I don't know, I guess politics in the last four months stressed and bored me to death…" I hugged her, swaying her from side to side a little. "By the way, honey…" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, her lips brushing mine.

"Mm?"

"You were really sexy earlier when you were screaming at me and Sorin. Seeing you angry like that, I just wanted to rip all your clothes off…" She smirked as she whispered with a seductive voice in my ear. Her finger slid down my neck.

"I could scream at you and you can rip my clothes off right now…" I shivered as I bit my lip with excitement. I pulled apart from her as we stared at each other for a while. I grabbed her as we both breathed heavily. We both ran, looking for a place, right away. Our room was too far away. We ran outside in the courtyard as it was very close by. I brought Zelda to the stream of where I first snuck in to meet her. There was a storage room nearby. Bushes were across the wall of the storage room. I roughly, yet gently placed Zelda against the wall as I kissed her neck impatiently.

I lifted up her leg and caressed her thigh, then gripped it. I licked and sucked on her neck as she could feel how hard I was down there. I ripped the top of her dress, revealing her supple breasts. She gasped as I slid my fingers in between her thighs, feeling her wetness right away. It felt so good… I rubbed them in between my fingers and put them in my mouth. I smirked as she moaned.

"Mm…" She tasted good.

"Link…" She gasped as I bent down, throwing her legs over my shoulders and her back leaning against the wall. I breathed heavily as her clit was inches away from my mouth, the thinnest cloth, covering it. I smirked as my tongue flickered up and down and slowly in circles against the cloth. She moaned and whined in pleasure and held her fingers to her mouth. Her nipples got hard. Her breasts grew a little bit bigger, but not by much. I honestly didn't care about her breast size. My wife was already enough for me to handle… A few guards stood away not too far from us. They were to our left and could be heard laughing through the bushes. I looked up to her as she made a semi, quiet, loud moan. I lifted up my finger to my mouth to signal her to stay quiet and continued to lick her clit. Wetness dripped faster in between her thighs as I pulled her underwear aside. I licked the bare flesh that felt so good, and soon, tasted amazing.

"Mm… so, fucking… good…" I said in between licks.

She gasped loudly as she tried to hold on to something, still trying to cover her mouth. Her arms were above her head as she placed her hands on the wall. Her pale, peach skin glowed in the moonlight. She moaned a little bit louder as her breaths became quicker.

"Ughh… Link…" She tried to cover her mouth again. I licked faster and harder as wetness flicked from my tongue. Zelda could hear the sound as she got more excited, so did I. She placed her hands on the wall repeatedly, like she was trying to find a spot she could possibly hold onto. I carefully placed my hands above my head and reached for her breasts, playing with them. She moaned as I rubbed my tongue up and down, flicking her clit. Every time I flicked her clit, I started to move her hips back and forth. She covered a loud moan as her legs shook a little bit and wetness dripped freely in between her thighs and my mouth, dripping on the floor. She orgasmed as she held my head. She breathed heavily as I continued to lick. Her hips struggled as she couldn't take anymore of it. Her clit became sensitive as I kept licking it over and over again.

Her legs started to shake as she held my head gently. She covered her mouth with one and looked down to the side. "L-Link. Th-That's enough…!" She gasped as I ignored her and kept licking, gripping her thighs tighter, firmly smacking one of them. "L-Link… P-please!" She whined and begged as I licked faster. She shook her head and whined louder. More wetness started to drip as I sucked all of it, swallowing it in my mouth. Zelda let out a concluding sigh as I finally stopped. Her legs shook a little as she breathed heavily. I gently slid her down. I pulled out the castle keys as I unlocked the storage room door. I breathed on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I've been waiting for you Zelda…" I grabbed her as she gasped and put her in the storage room, closing the door behind us. She gasped as I took off my top and ripped her dress, my muscles showing. She looked at them and wrapped her arms around my neck. I roughly placed her on a dense wooden desk that was to hold up weapons. I shoved all the weapons off the table as I lay her on it. This time I grabbed both of her legs and put them to the side so her bottom was facing me. She had such a nice ass… I slipped off my pants and pulled out my manhood, rubbing it against her tight, wet hole. She whined and looked at me as she spread it with one hand, holding one cheek up. After that, I rammed it right inside her as hard as I could.

"Oh…!" She squealed and whined. It was so damn sexy. Her breasts started bouncing as I kept my rhythm going, her ass bouncing on my hips. The sound… _Smack, smack, smack… _

"Ughh, louder!" I demanded, thrusting into her faster. Her ass started bouncing along with her breasts as she moaned louder, trying to hold it still, wide open. I helped her as I placed my hand on top of hers, tightly. I leaned down a little more and started licking her breast, flicking my tongue up and down against it. She gasped as I dug myself deeper and harder inside her, drilling my way in. I couldn't take anymore as I thrusted as fast as I could. My manhood massaging every muscle in her beautiful cave. She couldn't take it as she started to whine again. She looked at me as the angle I put her in reached her g spot. It felt so good for me too… I smirked at her as she gave me the cutest and most innocent look.

"W-what?!" She breathed.

"This room is sound proof… I better hear you scream as loud as you can…" I grinned as I thrusted harder and faster remembering the Fierce Deity's realm. No one was there, but us. Now we were in hyrule, in a sound proof room, making love like no tomorrow. She moaned really loud as I thrusted up words, hitting her g spot. She let out soft sexy moans as I thrusted faster in that angle. She screamed as loud as she could as we toppled over some pots from a shelf that had been shaking. They splattered on the floor as Zelda screamed some more.

She breathed faster. "Link! Fuck me… fuck me, baby… just like that…" Her ass bounced as it made a lovely wet sound. I groaned as I grew more aroused and fucked her hard and as fast as I could. We toppled over shelves and anything else that could break nearby. My body started to shake as I felt Zelda's as well. She gave out one final moan as I pulled out and shot it on her breasts. She looked at me as she rubbed them slowly as I still came… I groaned and breathed heavily as I put my cape down for us to lay on. Zelda gasped for air as it was hot in the room. We looked at each other as we scanned the room of how many pots we broke. Zelda giggled as I wrapped my arm tightly around her.

I smirked as I spoke in my wife's ear. "I wasn't too rough was I?" She blushed and looked away.

"Link, you were too much." She giggled as I smacked her ass firmly. She squealed and hit me playfully. "You're always too much for me to handle." She blushed.

"Too much is never enough." I said, biting my lip and scanning her whole body with my eyes.

"Link, stop it." She giggled. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you…" She blushed and pushed my face away. She scooted closer and cuddled tighter to me.

"I love you." I kissed her as I chuckled.

"I love you too, Link." We lay there as it was almost midnight, and knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_In a Far off Kingdom _

The walls of the castle stood stone cold, brick upon brick, where the gray would seep into a deep color by the end of day. A young man in a cape stood with his posture high trying to not disrespect his father. He would stare off from time to time as he now nearly stood for almost three hours. His pale skin, glowed in the night of darkness. His cape, a deep midnight blue, with a royal burgundy to shield the other side. His eyes closed, as he made an angry face. He was annoyed, finished with the conflict his ears had to endure, back and forth.

"He's not even married yet!" The king's voice boomed throughout the castle as he sat in his throne. His eyes looked tired as a faded red, shined with dullness in them. It was late at night and his second and youngest son had had enough.

"It's not our fault your eldest son ran off from his destiny!" Their royal court puffed as they kept their snobby noses high. It seemed like no matter where you were, the royal court was always a pain in the ass of the entire kingdom.

The king rubbed his forehead as he looked at the entrance to the castle. The two large doors stood tall as that was the last place he saw his eldest son. He spoke with irritation.

"I can let my eldest choose for himself. Sorin is old enough to know what's best for him." The king sighed.

"Clearly, he doesn't, since he is the one that trapped us in this blithering chaos!" The king coughed and held a handkerchief to his mouth. He was nearing the stage of death… He breathed more slowly and looked at his youngest kin.

"Enough!" The young man shouted as he tightened his grip on his sword. "My father is in no condition to debate with your pathetic, whining excuses for royals." He stood near his father and held his back with one hand.

The member raised his voice higher. "Quiet boy-

The young man gritted his teeth as he lunged toward the member and held his neck. "Tell me to be quiet again… I dare you…" The member choked, his veins popping out of his neck a little. With little breath he had left, he looked over at the king. The king's eyes motioned for his youngest to put him down.

"Let him go, Kadel." He looked up wearily. The young man's grip slowly expanded, as he did so. The member fixed his suit and breathed heavily. He huffed with the others he accompanied.

"All we ever do is try to contribute the best of services to your kingdom!" The other member pushed his cape behind him regally. "To truly know what is best for your future! That is how a kingdom succeeds! But, no! We are always obstructed by the young royals who can never get their crown out of their rear and deal with despicable incompetence!" He spoke with passionate and angered words, throwing them at the king and his youngest son.

"It is by royal decree and our vampire heritage for a prince to marry before he becomes king!" The king shouted with the last of his energy as he lay back into his throne.

"Well, you best make sure he finds a priceless, filthy, obnoxious, and vile wife to equal himself." The member snorted.

"You make my blood boil… for it is not even human… My fangs grow with impatience… They want to rip out the box where your putrid voice dwells from within your neck. You come into this castle and disrespect and act like your incompetence has no bounds to the very man that marched for you to stay alive…" Kadel closed his eyes then opened them, revealing a very deadly glare. "Get out…" He stated in a very low and threatening tone.

The member brushed off his robes and lifted his head high as he turned away and stormed off. The king breathed heavily and grabbed his son's arm gently. Kadel tended to his father and stayed by his side, his face still with a dull look and a serious glare in them. His red eyes always seemed to look down. The others gave them privacy for a while until another man stood and crossed his arms against the wall.

"You know Kadel, if all else fails, I still remain…" The man brushed his blackish, blood red, hair back and grinned as his fangs showed.

"Uncle Vernon, please be quiet." Kadel said, his eyes closed.

"Better find that princess that'll help you rule our kingdom." He laughed as he left the room, toward the royal court.

"Kadel… please honor our tradition. I know it is difficult for you to follow in the footsteps of your very brother… but, I'm afraid I'm running out of time…"

"You're sure you want to do this, father…?" Kadel straightened himself as he stood tall. He knew his father only had little time left due to the fact that he hadn't consumed any blood in the last week. He had garlic cloves sitting in a vase in his room, like flowers, with other herbs. And he walked in places wherever he could find sunlight without his protective guard.

He tried to kill himself for he grew tired of his vampire curse. He was changed at an older age and thought there no point to be living. His wife was murdered by another vampire stronger than she, deceitfully while she walked the water's shore. Kadel looked at his father again. A loud boom echoed through the halls and burst through the doors as guards held a writhing and distressed woman. The king and Kadel looked up with curiosity.

"Please!" She begged as they held her to the ground and snickered. "Please let me go… I didn't know, I promise!"

Kadel walked up to the woman as he could smell her blood. Fresh, young, and absolutely mouth-watering. He was taken back by how beautiful this woman was, but then shook it off as he thought about every other woman he had seen. Her eyes though… deep blue, and so sincere…

"What do we have here? Another pathetic human, walking into the lands of the predator." She gasped as she looked up at the guard, her eyes widened.

She spoke, her voice shaking. "Please, I was only near the shore, trying to find my way. One of your men took me-

"Be quiet! I didn't ask for you to speak. Know who stands before you, mere human?!" The guard shouted. The young woman nodded left to right as she had tears forming in her eyes. Her off the shoulder dress was dirty as there were dirt stains that wedged on it. She whined and cried in fear, looking at all the hungry mouths in the room.

"Where did you come from and what is your business here? Not that it matters…" Kadel stated, annoyed.

"I came from another kingdom, from beyond the desert… I was on my way to another town, but forgot one path on the way. It brought me all the way out here… Then I saw the waters in the distance, ran up to them, hoping to find my way around… Then one of your men approached me and took me in…" A guard slowly held his sharp nail to her neck as she whined some more. "Please, I did not know-

"Oh, please! Let me go! Oh please, don't hurt me!" One of the guards mocked as they all laughed. They pulled down her dress a little as it showed more of her bare skinned, shoulders. She moaned and whined trying to struggle out of their grasp. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized this could be the last day of her life.

She started to pray a little. "Goddesses bless me for wherever I shall go…" They laughed harder as one started to kiss her throat and lick it a little. Tears fell faster as her breath quickened. She continued and muttered under her breath, still shaking. "Bless the kingdom, for the years I have spent there…" She choked on her tears.

"Enough!" The guard ripped her dress more as one side hung a little loose. She cried and still continued. They held her wrists tighter as she closed her eyes still.

"Bless the royals that rule the land, may they live a long happy life, Lord Link, Queen Zelda…" As Kadel allowed the guard to sink his fangs into this woman, and as she spoke one last time, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Lady Amelia and Lord Sorin…" Kadel., the king, and the guards shot up their glances and looked at the woman, wide-eyed. One of the guards held her hair tight and brought her up. She moaned in pain.

"What did you just say?!" She looked up at him with sadness and pain. "Lady Amelia and L-Lord Sorin… they are two royals that joined the kingdom a few days ago…" Kadel and his father looked at each other and spoke to the woman.

"Where is this kingdom? What is the name?" Kadel asked quickly. He remembered how his brother didn't mention where he was headed and just took off.

"…Hyrule…" He motioned for the guard to let her go.

"And you know the way…?" Kadel asked as he looked away for a moment.

"Yes… I've lived there for many years…" The woman looked at him, her voice still shaking.

He walked up to the woman and held her neck in one hand. He kneeled near the side of her face, by the corner of her mouth and talked low into her ear. His fangs and eyes threatening her.

"Show me the way and we'll let you live…" He said in a serious tone.

"Alright… I will…"

"Not like you have a choice." Kadel said as he glared into her eyes. He tried to focus, but something broke him a little. Her eyes… those deep blue… unfair and bright shine in them. He shook his head and looked away. "Your name…" He asked as he let go.

"My… my name?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, if you don't want me to call you 'slave' or 'fresh meat' from time to time. Not that it really matters." The girl thought to herself a little bit. 'He seems to repeat those same words… Why…?'

The girl stood up as everyone gave her room. She brushed off her dress, gathered her skirts, and looked at Kadel with a piercing, yet gentle stare.

"Malon…" She spoke calmly, while holding one side of cloth on her shoulder to keep it up. "My name is Malon…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I just got off work and I'm so tired of going to school bright and early and then having work directly right after school… x_x; I love writing my stories and can't wait to relax and write them. Thank all of you who have supported me. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading and enjoy. **

**Chapter Six **

_Hyrule Castle _

Daylight peeked through one of the windows as I yawned and stretched. My wife curled at my side as she looked as cute as ever. Like a baby fox cuddling up to her mother. I looked up at the ceiling as I realized we weren't in our bed, but on the stone hard floor, my cape excluding us from it. Zelda moaned and stretched as she made her lovely womanly sounds I loved so much.

I spoke as I groaned. "Good morning, baby." She looked with her eyes half open and smiled sleepily.

"Mm… Good morning." My tongue swirled inside hers as she held the back of my neck gently.

"Heheh, mm, babe…" I tried to talk in between kisses.

"Mhmm?" She kept kissing me and smiled.

"We kind of have to get out of here. I think Rendal and the other guards come to the storage room to gather some weapons around this time." Rendal was one of the main leaders of the guards. I grinned as she wouldn't stop. I pushed her away a little and gave her a last kiss. "Come on, Zelda…" She whined and gave me a cute look.

"No..." She pouted.

"Come on."

"Mm…" She rolled over and made cute whining sounds. I grabbed my clothes as I started to put them on, and then I realized… 'Shit…' I thought to myself. 'Zelda's dress… I tore it up last night.' She put on her dress and it only tightened around her stomach, staying there. She looked at it and frowned.

"Well, I'm certainly not letting you go out like that." I said bluntly as her breasts were exposed. She giggled and tried to find something in the room. There was nothing. I looked at my cape as I wrapped it around her body. She lifted her arms up like a little kid. After the last wrap, I tucked it in. It now looked like some sort of strapless, beach dress. Zelda twirled around playfully as I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, honey, you look absolutely stunning." I grinned.

"Thank you…" She blushed and giggled and held onto my arm. I put my keys in my pocket and we headed for the door. As soon as we opened it, a man stood with keys, in front of us, about to open it, himself. He stood up straight and held his hand to his forehead.

"Oh! Uh, Lord Link, Lady Zelda…!" He swallowed as he put both hands to his sides. "I did not expect to see you in the storage room… this early of the day." It was early afternoon.

"Hey there, Rendal." I smiled nervously. "Zelda and I were just looking for something, but as soon as we walked in…" I tried to think of something.

"There was this foul cat..." Zelda started.

"Yes…" I played along. "And it broke many belongings in there." The other guards looked confused.

"Oh, uh, I see, but milady…" The guard sweated. "May I ask what happened to your robes…?"

"Oh yes, he was rather a vicious cat, he was…" Zelda frowned to all the guards. "He ripped apart of my new dress with his unforgiving claws!" The guards made an 'Aww' and 'Ohh' sound, sounding like a mixture of both for sympathy for the young queen's dress.

"Yes, he did…" I grinned and muttered to Zelda as she nudged me.

"I'm sorry to hear that your highness. That style of apparel you wear now looks, rather fashionable as it all turned out." Rendal said trying to make Zelda feel better. The other guards nodded with panic. She smiled.

"Why, thank you! And a good thing that my husband was here or I fear that I could've been hurt!" Zelda smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Indeed, our hero of time strikes again!" The other guards chuckled. "Well, we shall get the mess cleaned up right away." I put my arm around Zelda's shoulder as we nodded and started to walk off. "And hopefully, we find that vicious feline, milady." The guard scratched his head and smiled.

"Thank you Rendal!" Zelda beamed as she looked at me and giggled we made our way inside the castle. The guards looked at the room as it was a complete mess.

"What a vicious creature to create such a mess!" Rendal stated as he started cleaning.

Zelda and I laughed uncontrollably as we walked through the entrance of the castle. It was an early afternoon. Another couple stood in front of us abruptly, catching us off guard.

"And a vicious cat he must've been..." Sorin grinned as I punched his fist. "Meet you guys down here after you get dressed and all fixed up… from that vicious cat…" Amelia giggled beside him as she put her hand to her mouth.

Zelda and I chuckled as we made our way to our room. She grabbed another dress out of the chest at the end of the bed as I grabbed a clean tunic from the closet. I started the water as it filled the tub. Petals lay in the basket as Zelda threw them gently in the tub. She undressed and so did I. We both got in and washed ourselves. Soon enough, Zelda came over to me to cuddle a little bit. She lay her head in my chest and spoke softly.

"Link…" She started out.

"Yes, Zelda?" I asked stroking her hair.

"Do you think we couldn't be any happier…?" Her voice was low and seductive, but soothing and calm.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I mean, how we met… do you think everything we've been through, you fighting Ganondorf, me disguising as Sheik to help you… you becoming my father's favorite knight… and soon, my sworn protector… you finally becoming my king… do you think it is truly our destiny?"

"All I know is… from the moment I saved you, from the moment I couldn't stop thinking about you… not wanting to lose you… wanting to always protect you… went head over heels for you… from the moment I started to fall deeply in love with you… we were meant to be…" I kissed her lips as she held my cheek and kissed me back. The water made a small wave and a soothing sound. "I love you so much Zelda… I don't ever want to lose you…"

"I don't ever want to lose you either… I don't think I could live…" I smiled weakly as I held her in my arms, rocking her back and forth a little. I held her hair for her as she washed the other side of it. Her hair had gotten so long. Her golden locks floated sometimes above the water. She looked at me in doing so and I couldn't bear to watch… She was too beautiful… Zelda and I finished our bath as we got dressed and went downstairs for some lunch. She wore dark royal blue dress that had laces that tied up on her breast. I wore my dark blue tunic to match her. I fixed my golden shoulder plates and fixed my new, clean cape. My golden crown lay on my head. My hair was a little messy. I scruffed it up as Zelda liked it. She walked up to me as I grinned.

"My handsome king…" I grabbed her hand gently and kissed it.

"My unfairly, deadly, beautiful queen…" I gave her a peck on the lips and chuckled. We made our way downstairs as Amelia and Sorin stood near the dining table, talking. They both looked up and smiled. Sorin whistled as I ruffled my hair a little bit, forward.

"Shut up." I said, grinning.

"So, Zelda, the carnival tonight?" Amelia spoke excitedly. We all sat down at the dining table and ate lunch. Zelda smiled.

"Of course. I think it's going to be really fun! I haven't been to one in such a long time, and well, now it feels even better to arrange one!" I looked up and glared as Sorin looked up quickly and did the same. A member of the royal court was passing by through the shadows. Sorin and I both looked like animals protecting their territory, ready to strike without warning. Zelda and Amelia looked over to see what the two of us had been glaring at and they too, followed.

The member bowed and had a huge grin on his face. His cape, behind him, nobly. "Your highness' I hope you enjoy the carnival tonight. I'm sure it'll be quite lovely…" He started to walk off. I wish we didn't have to have a royal court. I wish I could ban them, honestly, but it was royal law. Completely and absolute. If you didn't have advisors or the royal court per say, you wouldn't be allowed to rule the kingdom. His footsteps faded. Sorin and I looked at each other as we had the same thought. We'd have to watch out for that specific member, if anything were to go wrong. We knew who to hunt down. We wanted to have a good time at the carnival, but we had a bad feeling about it…

_In the Far Off Kingdom _

A woman with dark, red hair began to wake up as her eyes flickered. She moaned in pain as she had shackles tied to her feet and hands. She looked up wide-eyed and panicked. She had no idea where she was and looked around until her eyes caught onto a man with cape. She gasped in surprise. He crossed his arms and leaned against a window sill, his eyes still closed. One leg lay flat out and the other hinged up.

"It's about time, human. I figured since you traveled a long way, you'd knock out some time soon, pity your human strength…"

"Where, am I?" The woman looked around into what seemed to be a room. Kadel looked annoyed, as always.

"In a room, where else do you think?" He rolled his eyes as he heard the same questions she asked many times before.

"I'm sorry, I meant-

"The shackles were in case you did anything stupid. Salen put them on you, our guard captain." Kadel put his hand to his chin. "Although I don't know why, since I could handle you myself." He thought deeply as he bit into the red apple he was holding. "Still tastes like shit…" He muttered to himself. He looked at the apple and closed his eyes again. He flung it really hard across the room and broke a mirror as the woman jumped a little.

"Um…" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Just get me to my brother. I have to tell him news of my father's condition." He looked out the window. "And not that I really care, I'm just curious to see how he's doing." The woman looked down in sadness. A tear fell from her cheek as Kadel raised an eyebrow. "Not done with your pestering crying, are you?"

'How can he be so heartless?' Malon thought to herself. She looked down again and lifted her head up gently, looking at him with her big blue eyes again. He flinched a little.

"I'm sorry… I really am…" Kadel snickered.

"You want my sympathy? You humans are quite the jester." He yawned to mock the human behavior.

"No, I didn't mean anything like that, I'm sorry…" More tears started to fall.

"And so, you're one of those… Apologizing every chance you get, but not truly meaning it… Typical and disappointing, really. I thought I was going to get 'I just want to kill myself, because my life is always miserable.' Those are the ones I'm used to." Heartless… Malon shook her head a little and looked away.

Malon looked up with one last look of hope in her eyes.

"How can you be so-

"Heartless?" Kadel gave a small grin as anyone could bearly see it on the corner of his mouth. "It's what we are. Vampires do not have excuses to cry, or fall in love, or, for your matter, feel sorry for someone else. We do not possess a heart… The only ones that share those characteristics are weak vampires; they might as well be human again."

Malon looked up as Kadel jumped off the ledge and approached her. He removed the shackles as she frowned, still. She spoke calmly.

"We head opposite to where the sun sets." Kadel got taken by surprise as he sensed a change in her voice. It sounded like the screams of a dying woman, the cries of a pitiful child, the howls of a lonely wolf; the definition of depression… dreadfully and remarkably beautiful… "I remember where I made a wrong turn. Passed the mirage on the left and continue when you see the flying carpet…" She got up, emotionless, and started to walk in front of Kadel. Her eyes were dull. She realized no one cared to listen to her story, how she got there, what she was doing, how she existed, what she felt, simply, no one listened, at all…

"This way… your highness…" Kadel gave another small grin.

"That's more like it…" He walked behind her as the two began to head for the desert. Her dress still ripped on the left side of her shoulder. As they walked outside, clouds covered the whole sky, the sun had little patches of light, but very little. The beach waves rung in Malon's ears as she felt like she was already dead. The breeze blew by as she shivered a little. She turned around and looked at Kadel with the same sincere eyes. He looked left, then looked down, getting a little nervous from her stare. "Where to, human?"

"I thought you said you'd call me Malon…" Kadel smirked.

"So I did, but you haven't earned that yet, _human." _He glared at her as he tried not to look into her eyes too plenty.

They walked as the townsfolk looked at her, stared at her, and grew hungry for her. Malon jumped a little as one couldn't help themselves and charged at her. Kadel quickly back handed him as he dragged away against the floor. Others stood back, controlling themselves as they looked at the new blood that had been hit by the prince. Their attention mainly focused on Malon. Vernon and the royal court blocked the entrance to their destination.

"And where might you be going, Sir Kadel?" The leader of the royal court initiated.

"To a kingdom by the name of Hyrule. Not that it's any of your business." The member spoke angrily.

"Hyrule?! What ridiculous name have you, yet, to come up with? There is no excuse for you to leave with a human, unharmed." Kadel growled in annoyance.

"Let him go Kahrin, I'm sure he has his reasons." The man with dark, blood red hair said as he downed a vile of blood.

Kahrin growled as he stepped aside. "Make sure you kill her when you're done with her, or I will..."

"…Not a problem." Malon looked at Kadel with the most depressing look and sighed… They walked past the townsfolk. Kadel kept his fix on the road as it stayed quiet. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"…Three days. It's been a long journey…" Malon weakly smiled. It looked like a mirage to cover her sadness.

"Good, cuz I don't want to hear it. Keep the pain and misery to yourself. I won't have any kind of sympathy for you, just remember that." Kadel wrapped his cape around his mouth and nose. He wrapped it around his head and looked like an assassin just like his brother once did. Again, he didn't really need it, but it was only in case.

"Already planted in my head, your highness…"

"Good." He motioned for her to come forward to keep up. Her dress was dirtied and her face had been a little dirtied too, but she was still beautiful. They walked for two hours as Malon started to get dehydrated. She breathed heavily as they made their way through a forest, in order to get to the desert. Kadel kept walking, hacking at any plants that got in his way, with his sword. She started to slow down a bit and Kadel noticed. "What?"

"I-I'm a little thirsty…" Kadel rolled his eyes. He looked at Malon as she held tightly onto a tree.

"Yes, and you know what? I'm thirsty too, for your blood. Stop making excuses. It's only been two hours."

"I haven't drank anything since yesterday's afternoon…" She sighed.

"Yes, and I haven't drank blood in four days. I might as well sink my fangs into you-" Malon's eyes started to slowly close as Kadel raised a brow. "…Don't you dare…" He said threateningly. She closed her eyes completely as Kadel raised his voice. "Wake up!" He punched the tree with anger and it shook as Malon opened her eyes wide-eyed and fell backwards.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell into a small river that passed by. Kadel growled in frustration. She wiggled her arms and splashed around with her dress.

"There! Is that enough water for you?!" He shouted. Her head started to submerge as Kadel grew impatient. He followed her down the stream. "I didn't say go for a swim, human!"

Malon tried to keep her head above the water. "Pluse… dun…no… how swim…!" She tried to keep the water from splashing onto her face again.

"Can't hear you and I want to get to my brother as soon as possible and if you're the one responsible for keeping me from seeing him any longer-

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. She stopped splashing and her body soon floated still…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I go to work in two hours. Hopefully I can finish this in that time! ^^ It's so hot here in Southern California! Phew! I don't have AC. Here we go. **

**Chapter Seven **

_Hyrule Castle _

The late afternoon came by. Zelda and I talked with Sorin and Amelia at the dining table after lunch. Amelia flipped her hair and held a fan to her face. The weather was unusual. It was getting hot, like summer when winter was supposed to pass by.

"Why's it getting so hot?" Amelia asked as she frowned. Zelda pulled out her fan as well.

"Weird weather." I said looking at the windows. "It was hot like this last night too."

"Oh, Link, I'm sure it was…" Sorin teased as I rolled up a napkin and threw it at him. He laughed.

A man came by with a cape and his eyes closed as he looked up proudly. He cleared his throat.

"Ehemn, your highness' it is time to make preparations for the carnival tonight." Zelda smiled excitedly.

"Oh, yes." She fanned her chest. "Link, my love, won't you help us with the stocks and food?"

I looked at her and smiled. "Of course, honey. If any of the townsfolk need help, just tell them to ask me." I said kindly.

"I'll help too." Sorin added. Amelia clasped her hands together with eagerness.

"Oh Zelda, I'll help you with the decorations!" She beamed. Zelda smiled and looked at me.

Zelda said kindly. "Come on Amelia, let's get changed. It's too hot to be wearing this thick clothing."

"I know." Amelia frowned as she tried to fan harder. Sorin and I chuckled.

"What about you, Link? Aren't you going to change?" I looked up and frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sorin and I walked to my room. Zelda had left with her dress and gone to Amelia and Sorin's room to get her dress and other womanly stuff.

I opened the door and made my way over to the closet. Sorin walked over to my armory station.

He looked at all the weapons on the wall. "Geez, Link." He smirked. "Even I didn't have this much at my castle."

I laughed taking my top off. "It was a wedding present I guess. Most of those on there aren't even mine." Sorin looked at my defined, six pack and frowned.

"Well, you got me beat." I laughed harder as Sorin lifted his top a little and sighed. His abs showed, but they weren't as defined.

"It's been four months. What do you expect?" I grabbed a dark blue tunic from the closet. Sorin chuckled in the corner and tried to keep quiet… And then I realized something. I turned around quickly and threw a shoe at him. He laughed harder, holding his ribs.

"Sorry Link, it was too funny." He laughed again as I smirked.

"Shut up, man!" I looked down in embarrassment. I had forgotten that vampires' physique stay the same and never change.

"It's been this way for a hundred and thirty nine years." He laughed again as he calmed down a little.

"Whatever." I said as I chuckled. I threw the blue tunic over my head. It was sleeveless, so it pretty much matched Sorin. Our muscles showed and our gauntlets stopped halfway below our elbow.

I sighed. "So much lighter and better." I changed my pants earlier to a looser grip. They were gray. My cape still hung lightly down my back. Sorin grinned.

"Now you look like the people from my kingdom." I chuckled.

"Do I?" I said as I turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah. Reminds me of my brother, Kadel. I know we're not much alike… but I miss him. And I know I'll never get to see him again." Sorin said as he looked at the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are you different from your brother?" Sorin reluctantly answered.

"He's… tall... er... and um, well, more…" Sorin thought for a moment. 'He's ruthless… he likes to feed on any human and doesn't care if he takes their life away…' He sighed as he knew it was the truth. "straight forward about his thoughts."

"Hm?" I asked as I held one gauntlet in my mouth and fixed the other on my hand.

"He's straight to the point pretty much and very truthful…" Sorin nervously smiled and scratched his head. 'At least I told most of the truth. I just don't want to think about my brother of being that of a heartless monster…'

"Oh. Okay." I looked at Sorin and smiled a little. As soon as I was done dressing we both headed out to the main hall. Sorin and I helped along the way. We then made our way to the castle town. It was so warm outside. We met up with Impa and Amelia. All of us started to help the townsfolk and prepare for the carnival…

_In the Forest _

A young man raised his eyebrow. His dark brown bangs blew gently as he realized the woman in the water had drowned. He rolled his eyes and jumped in. She slipped a couple of times as he swam underwater in the big river. Her eyes closed as she lay still, moving from side to side underwater due to the now, strong current. He struggled in trying to reach her. She looked beautiful even though she was unconscious. The young man froze in his fixed stare for a moment. 'Don't even…' He thought to himself. He finally grabbed her and held her tight. There was a huge waterfall coming their way. The man looked up, wide-eyed as he tried to grab onto something and carry the woman at the same time. He finally grabbed on with one arm and kicked off of it. He grabbed onto the edge and pulled the woman onto solid ground. He looked at her and grew breathless. Not having blood for four days made him tired.

He looked at the woman and knew what he had to do. He sighed and got down on his knees and leaned toward her face. His hands, placed on her stomach started pushing on her chest. Her mouth moved a little as he kept pushing. Then…

"Oahhh!" She spit out a lot of water and shivered. She opened her eyes slowly as they caught onto a man above her face. His red eyes stared into her soul, calmly, but surely… "Thank you… I… I don't know how to swim… sorry…"

"Are you alright, now?" He sighed, feeling annoyed and a pinch of guilt. He let go of her as she leaned against a tree, sitting down.

"Yes… we should continue… sorry…" As soon as she started to get up, the man looked up as it started to get dark.

"No." Kadel closed his eyes. "We camp out tonight."

"If this is anything about me drowning…" Malon said as she frowned.

"It's not." He smirked. "I need to hunt and due to your pitiful human strength once again, you need sleep, am I wrong?" He mocked as he spoke again. "What makes you think that I'd have a split second to care for your condition?"

"Right, I'll plant that in my head too, sir…" She stated wearily.

"Good." He said as he started to regain himself and prepare for his hunt. 'Why… why do I have such a strange feeling about this woman…? Her eyes… I want to rip them out of her head, but I can't keep my own off them…' He thought quietly to himself.

"Ughh…" Malon moaned in pain as she tried to get up. She lifted up her skirts to reveal a nasty bruise on the side of her leg. Her clothing fell off of her shoulder on the other side as she looked down at her wound. Kadel quickly looked away. He thought of her beauty and compared it to other women he had seen. 'They're all the same…' He thought to himself as he looked at her one more time.

"I don't know how to fix that…" He claimed in annoyance. He hadn't been with a human in the longest time. Any human that set foot on their land usually got killed. It had been years since he'd last been with a human, especially a woman…

Malon spoke, still giving her sad smile to him. "I'm sure you just leave it… and it'll get better by tomorrow…" She tried to get up again and moaned in pain once more. A tear fell from her cheek as she looked away. "Enjoy your hunt, master…" Kadel looked down and away. 'Master huh?' He felt a pinch of sympathy again and brushed it off. He nodded.

"Don't try to wander off, if you can." He vanished into the forest and left her behind.

She lay there against the tree as she saw this as an opportunity for privacy. She started to cry as many tears fell from her eyes… "Papa… I miss you…" She cried harder as she did not travel alone before she got caught… She lay there for a couple of more minutes resting. A fearful noise broke her thoughts as she looked up. She grew wide-eyed as the creature in front of her approached her.

She tried to scoot away, lifting her leg gently in the process. She moaned in pain and cried due to her master's absence. "Master!" She screamed as she kept backing away. "Lord Kadel!" The creature stuck its fangs out to her as she held up her arm with hopelessness. She gasped and cried in fear. 'Maybe now's the time…' She thought to herself. 'Maybe now's my time…' She closed her eyes and gave up. As soon as the creature was about to sink its large fangs into her skin, there was a loud _thud. _

Kadel grunted as he punched the creature with great force. "Dammnit, this is fucking annoying!" He shouted, dodging the creature's attack. "I can't leave you alone once, without you getting eaten alive, or drowning to death!" Kadel looked at Malon as it distracted him a little. "What's next, quicksand?!" His groaned as his sword had been smacked out from his sheath.

It landed nearby Malon. The creature bit onto Kadel's gauntlet as he tried to shake it off. He twisted the creature, hoping to get it on it's back. It rolled over and loosened it's grip. He kicked it in the face as it gave a fall back a little. The creature ripped apart of Kadel's cape as he pushed it back with all his might. He got the creature into a lock hold and tried to choke it with his strength. As soon as it turned one more time, he shouted as he twisted it's neck, thus killing it. It fell slowly to the ground with a large thud. A breathless and dirtied Kadel stood above the creature as the victor. He quickly sunk his fangs into the creature as he stayed that way for a while. Malon stared at the bruise as it started to hurt more. As Kadel finished feeding, he stood up and walked over to his sword to claim it. He sheathed it inside his case and looked over at Malon.

Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. "You got lucky. I didn't head too far, but it seems as though you found me a meal. I haven't killed a wolfos in a while, let alone a white one. Very rare." He wiped his mouth as Malon looked up at him wearily. She still hadn't drunk any water or had any food to eat. Kadel looked at her with dull-like eyes.

"Your highness… I have a favor to ask…" She breathed as she closed her eyes.

"If it's getting you food or-

"No… nothing like that… I don't deserve any of that, I understand…" She said with sadness. She looked up at him and gave him the most depressing smile. He hated when she did that… She looked so damn beautiful… He looked away.

"Spit it out then…" He said, now looking down.

"…Could you please kill me after I take you to Hyrule to your brother…?" She gave another weak smile with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I already figure I annoy you completely, master, and I'm truly sorry whether you believe me or not… I also figure there would be no point in keeping me around, not only for your sake, but for mine…" Kadel looked down. "I know you said you would to Kahrin, but could you promise me you will…?" Her eyes shined as the tears were endless. Kadel remained quiet as he closed his eyes.

"…Sure…" He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. He had a weird feeling in his gut. Out of all his years of a vampire, he had never had someone ask to take their life away… Mixed feelings arose as he looked at Malon again. The sun setted on her beautiful face. It made her eyes more bright with the tears she already possessed in them.

"…Thank you… thank you so much, master…" Her head fell to the side as she grew more tired. She closed her eyes as Kadel heard light snoring.

The day turned to night real fast. Kadel had made a small fire going. He lay down on the dirt, putting his hands behind his head and sighed. The star's light kissed his face. 'This isn't normal… Why am I feeling this way…? She's just another woman for crying out loud!' He sighed. 'I have to admit… she's beautiful though… there's something about her…' He thought to himself. As soon as he was going to get up, he punched himself really hard in the face. 'Shut the fuck up, Kadel… Don't even try… She's just another human…' He rubbed his jaw as he gave one last thought. 'Her eyes… no… she's just another human… but her eyes… her eyes…'

Kadel looked over at Malon as he heard an unpleasant noise. Shivering. She was cold and her dress was still a little damp from the river. Kadel sighed and took off his cape. He closed his eyes as he stood above her and then spread the cape gently on her body. His dark brown hair blew gently with the wind. He walked over to his spot and lay back down, reminiscing his childhood days with his brother and the recent days at the kingdom. His previous human life and his vampire life…

_Human _

"_Sorin, put that down! It has germs, you idiot!" The other boy stuck out his tongue. _

"_That's why you wash your hands after, duh!" Kadel growled as his older brother carried a crab. He gently placed it down as it started to walk to the water again. Kadel kicked it and shouted. _

"_Get out of here!" A claw snapped onto his foot in the process as Sorin gently removed it. _

"_This is also, why I'm the older one too." He chuckled. _

"_Shut up!" Kadel yelled. "You're weak Sorin! I know father will be proud of me and I'll be stronger than you someday!" _

"_Keep counting those days then!" Sorin laughed as Kadel tried to chase him with a stick. _

_New Blooded Vampire_

_A woman ran as she tripped and fell over on the shore. Two men chased her as they caught up to her. Blood dripped from one of their mouths. _

"_Do it…" One said as his mouth hung wide open. "Feed on her!" _

_The older one jumped and attacked the woman as he sunk his fangs into her neck, unable to completely control himself. He looked up as the horizon had a beautiful sunset. He looked at the woman as he got up, and realized what he had done… He looked at his hands and his brother flew off laughing maniacally... _

_Years Later_

_It was Sorin's one-hundred and second birthday. A woman begged as she stole a vile of blood from the market and got caught. _

"_She's old enough to make smart decisions… Take her away- _

"_Yes, she is old enough, but, she only stole because her daughter was going to die of starvation." Sorin said kindly. "Here miss, take three viles on me." The king stayed neutral as his two sons tried to quarrel over this kind, young woman. He analyzed his sons and sought out their personalities. Which one would succeed more…? _

_The woman thanked Sorin as she was soon free to go. _

"_Father! See what he's doing?! He's ruining the kingdom, with his kind ways and 'gentle' heart." Kadel shouted from the left side. _

"_So what?! We're just supposed to kill everyone that makes a mistake?! Haven't you ever made a mistake before, Kadel?!" He glared at his younger brother. "I mean, even humans that get lost and find their way to our kingdom?!" _

"_This is rightfully our land, my son…" The king frowned. _

"_Yeah, doesn't mean we always have to kill people!" Kadel rolled his eyes. _

"_You're so pathetic Sorin! Feeling sorry for those humans, pathetic excuses to live! You might as well be one!" Kadel mocked. _

"_Kadel…" The king said quickly and seriously. _

"_Yeah, it's better than being what we are now!" Sorin knocked over a couple of things as he turned from the table to leave. "I'm tired of all of this…! I just want to live the life I was supposed to have!" Sorin started for the door. _

"_Sorin!" The king yelled as he frowned and shook his head…_

Kadel lay there thinking of all the flashbacks. He wondered what his brother had in store for him…

**A/N: So tired… it's 4am once again. I go to work in 5 hours. Thanks so much for reading… x_x; I can't see… **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, just got back from my bf's house for the weekend. I go there every weekend3 So, yeah I have school bright and early tomorrow and work right after again. ; Here we go. **

**Chapter Eight **

Children ran around with smiles and laughter to follow, holding toys that blew in the wind. People talked and met up as they hadn't seen each other in the longest time. A few gorons, gerudos, and zoras joined the crowd. People from different towns looked from plate to plate and table to table. It was a warm night. "Fresh baked croissant! Meat and cheese! Spicy or regular! Five rupees!" A baker shouted as another one did the same. "Fresh fish, raw or cooked! Sushi and fried bass! Ten rupees!" You could hear sizzling sounds, pans clinging, and people moaning in hunger. Sorin and I waited by the happy mask shop, leaning on the wall waiting for our wives. We crossed our arms and talked as a couple of girls passed by and winked at both of us and giggled. We greeted like gentlemen, hoping for them to pass by faster.

"Evening, Lord Link, Lord Sorin!" One giggled and whispered to her friend.

"…Evening, ladies…" We both said in unison, trying to ignore them.

"Where are your wives, leaving you out here for so long?" One said.

"Well, you know you women, always taking forever to put on dresses, doing your hair, and make up…" Sorin tried to say politely.

"Oh! It's because we always try to look our best for the two finest kings all across the land." She winked as we painfully gave her a slight smile. "Your wives are sure taking forever…" As soon as she was to speak again.

The sound of high heels clicked on stone ground as two women approached us. Sorin and I looked up, speechless… I looked at my lady with awe and so did he to his. Zelda wore a strapless dress that was white at the top and tan at the bottom. Her top was tight at the top, her breasts, and her bottom was loose and free. Her hair looked a little bit messy, like she had been at the beach we went to for our honeymoon. She had a pink, red, and yellow flower in her hair. She and Amelia wore low heels from time to time, and this was one of them. Amelia wore a spaghetti strap white and blue dress; blue at the bottom, white at the top. Her hair was down as well but had a loose braid at the end of it. She flipped her red and brown hair back a little. She had a purple and white flower in her hair. They both walked up to us, passing by the ladies that had been in front of us. They both gave us a kiss and looked at the ladies.

"Evening ladies." Zelda started.

"…Evening, your highness…" The girls stated, vexed. Amelia looked up with a grin on her face.

"Evening indeed. Sorry we took so long. We were just… preparing to look good for the two most finest kings all across the land…" Zelda giggled and smiled. She hugged me and looked into my eyes lovingly, ignoring the women. Sorin and I smirked as we saw the women start to walk away and snort. All of us looked at each other and laughed. Zelda held my hand as Amelia held Sorin's. We were nothing, but happy. All four of us went through the crowd, ready to eat. All of us bought some fried bass, candy apples, cider, and shish kabobs. I moaned in hunger as Sorin chuckled. I took a big bite of my shish kabob. Zelda and Amelia giggled as they at the candy apples and fried bass. We played bombchu bowling and had the shooting gallery outside. I held Zelda as Sorin held Amelia with one arm. We punched fists and waited patiently for what some foreigners called 'fireworks.'

"Link, Amelia and I will be back. She wants to go see some jewelry real quick." I smiled.

"Alright, man." I looked at Zelda and brushed my nose against hers. "Zelda, why do you wear clothes like that?" Her stomach was bigger now. "You know I don't care about the way you look."

She had her arms wrapped around my neck as she talked on my lips. "I'm only doing it for a while, until I get really fat." She teased.

"Honey, I don't think it's possible for a tiny woman like you to get really fat, even when you're pregnant." I smirked as she giggled.

"You be quiet-

"No, you be quiet." I said as I kissed her nose. "You women, always think you're fat and we always try to convince you that you aren't." I grinned as I kissed her lips. She kissed me passionately as we stay like that for a while. I was so happy that I got to share a beautiful moment with the woman of my dreams…

_In the Forest _

A young woman woke up as her bruise didn't get better. She moaned in pain. A young man looked over as he crossed his arms near the fire. Tears rolled down her cheeks, sparkling in the moonlight… so beautiful… She spoke weakly.

"Lord Kadel…" Kadel looked at her with a concentrated look his eyes. The night was warm.

"What…?" His voice remained vicious, yet more subtle this time. Malon put her hair gently to her side and looked at Kadel with depressing eyes.

"I fear I might not make it to take you to your brother… I'm sorry…" She shook as the bruise on her leg still hurt. It covered almost her whole side of her leg." Kadel grunted and started to walk over to Malon. She looked at him, confused as she had no idea what he was about to do. He quickly picked her up as she gasped, trying to hold onto him. He placed her near the fire and tried to have a look on the side of her leg. He quickly ran into the woods and gathered a few herbs.

He'd remembered a little bit now as he took a closer look. His hand brushed against the outside of her thigh as she looked away and blushed a little. She shivered to his touch. His hand was so cold… He focused on treating her wound with the plant and made it into some form of gel. He rubbed it softly as it hurt and felt good at the same time. Malon began to moan in mostly pain and a little pleasure. He held his knuckles to her bare flesh as they were ice cold. It felt good, especially since the night was warm. Malon stood quiet as her master treated her wound. She spoke softly with a sad tone… "I honestly don't think that this will help, but… thank you, anyway…" She smiled weakly at him.

"You need to quit your bothersome moping. It's a rather unpleasant screech to my ears." Kadel looked down at the river Malon had fallen into. He stayed quiet as he thought a little bit. "You can't swim…?"

"No…" Malon looked away.

"What human doesn't know how to swim?" Malon spoke in a lower tone.

"A pathetic one… I guess…" Kadel smirked a little as he looked at the river.

"Indeed, a pathetic one…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Bright and early. Wake up and I'll teach you…" Malon looked up surprised.

"No one's ever taught me how… I-

"Well now, it may be time you grow up and learn." Kadel spat back. "Besides it only doesn't benefit you, but myself. It's an annoyance that you don't know how." Kadel said as he looked away and crossed his arms while leaning against a tree. "See you bright and early, human."

"See you, master… and master?" Malon looked up.

"Hm?" Kadel looked away with piercing eyes, trying not to look at her.

"Thank you… again…" She said, her eyes drifting off to sleep. The cape was still on her body as it lay there, trying to cover her whole body. Kadel looked away again. The night got a little bit colder as a whistle blew in the wind. Kadel began to whistle… His attention focused toward the forest…

_Hyrule Castle_

A little girl walked with a fast pace as they neared the entrance of hyrule castle. "Hurry, mother!" She said as she walked faster.

A woman and a couple walked behind the little girl as they chuckled.

"Alright, honey, slow down." They finally entered the carnival as the crowd seemed to get bigger. Genesis ran straight through the crowd as her mother frowned. "Genesis, wait!" The woman said trying to pass through the people and find her child.

The little girl rushed to a stand as something bright and beautiful caught her eye. She gasped and ran over there as fast as she could. Her bright brown eyes shined with excitement. There in front of her stood a long, thin silver necklace with a small purple gem at the bottom, her mother's favorite color.

"Um, excuse me?" The owner looked down and smiled nervously.

"Hey there sweetheart. You lose your parents?" She looked up at him with her big eyes.

"No…" She looked back real quick. "Um, how much is this?" She pointed at the necklace. He chuckled a little bit.

"Well, honey, it's not cheap…" He scratched his head and smiled.

"Mm… how much?" She still looked up at him.

He sighed. "Eighty rupees." Genesis frowned.

"Oh, that's a shame. I wanted to get it for my mother…" She said as she looked down. "Purple is my mother's favorite color."

The owner looked down as there was not much he could do. "I'm sorry sweetheart-

As soon as Genesis was to turn away, a young man held out his hand with four red rupees. He handed it to the owner.

"Here you go, sir." The young man brushed his hair back and smiled at the little girl.

Genesis gasped in shock and excitement. "Oh, thank you Mr!" Genesis looked at him with her bright brown eyes. He looked at her and titled his head to the side a little.

"No problem, young miss." Amelia stood behind him and smiled. The owner chuckled and took care of another customer. "Where are your parents?" Sorin asked as he kneeled down and dangled one hand on his knee. The owner put the necklace in a box and handed it to Sorin. He handed it over to the little girl.

"I only have a mother and I think she's over there somewhere…" She pointed as Sorin tried to look. Purple is my mother's favorite color…" She continued. "I like it too." She said, holding the small box close to her.

"Yeah? Well, that's nice you two like the same color." Sorin laughed. "Here." He pulled out another four red rupees. The owner looked up wide-eyed and chuckled again. "One for you too." He smiled. Genesis gasped as she put the other one in her pocket.

"My mother might get really upset. These are so expensive!" Sorin chuckled. "Thank you so much, Mr. You didn't have to…"

"I know, and it's fine, really. You be careful out here, okay?" Sorin got up and brushed off his tunic. Amelia blushed and kissed him on the cheek. She found his father characteristics to be quite attractive as he was going to be a father of his own.

"Okay!" Genesis shouted a little. Sorin looked back as he was being called over.

"Gotta go, now. Take care!" Sorin waved his hand at her as Genesis felt a hand gently grab her arm.

"Honey! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you." She hugged her daughter and saw the two white boxes present in her hands. "What're those…?"

Genesis showed her mother as she gasped. "I got you one too, mother."

"Genesis! Put those back!" Her mother looked worried as the owner spoke to her.

"Don't worry, miss. They've already been paid for." He smiled. "One of the royals, a nice young man paid for them for her." Vatani looked up as she sighed.

"We should've at least thanked him…" Genesis smiled as she put both necklaces in a bag.

A red haired woman and a purple haired man held each other and approached as they chuckled.

"There you two are!" Anju replied happily. "Come on, the fireworks are going to start!" They made their way through the crowd and sat down on one of the benches to eat. They all laughed and conversed for a while. Vatani looked up and frowned as she felt uneasy in her stomach. She held it and had a grimace on her face.

"Anju, could you watch Genesis? I need to use the bathroom." She gathered her skirts and started to get up. Anju had a reassuring look on her face.

"Yeah, sure." She looked at Genesis and giggled. "How's that croissant, Genesis?" Anju smiled.

"It's delicious!" She shouted. "Me and my mother haven't eaten these types of foods in a long time!" She beamed as she bit into a candy apple with her other hand. Anju and Kafei chuckled.

Sorin made his way through the crowd as I looked up. He held Amelia and she held a bag of jewelry. She smiled as I spoke.

"What took you two so long?" I chuckled and looked at her bag.

"Sorry. Helped a little girl pay for some jewelry." Sorin smirked. "And you know, Mrs. Fancy over here wants to drain all my money." He winked as Amelia gave him a nudge.

"Ahh. I know how that is." I said as I grinned at Zelda. She giggled. "Anyway, it's gonna start right now." Zelda held me tightly as I looked up with anticipation. It was nice to watch and share something new with my wife, as Sorin would with his…

Sorin looked around as he motioned to pull a blood vile out of his pocket. He shook it and got ready to drink it when… _Empty...?! _'Fuck…' Sorin thought to himself. He stood there fiddling a few minutes and then…

_Boom! Whistle! Crack! Pop! Boom! _

Fireworks started to lash out and fill the sky with many colors and lights. It was absolutely amazing…

"Link… they're so loud, but beautiful…" I looked at her as all different kinds of colors shined on her face.

"Yeah, beautiful…" I pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Sorin's body started to shake as Amelia felt him with her arm. He hurriedly searched for anymore. "Sorin, honey, what's…" She looked at the vile as he revealed he had no more blood in any of them. He got so caught up in preparing for the carnival and forgotten he had little supplies left. She gasped as she tried to stay quiet.

"Hey Sorin! This is amazing, right?!" I shouted through the loud noise. He looked up, shaking a little.

"Y-yeah it is! Hey, Link I'll be back! I think I forgot my wallet at the jewelry place!" Sorin said, making up an excuse.

"Okay! Hurry back!" Amelia looked up at him with wide eyes as they pulled aside the crowd.

"Honey, you're gonna be fine… we can fix this… we-

"No, we can't!" Sorin whispered in a low tone and held his ribs. "I haven't had blood in almost a week… I need…" His eyes shined again, pure red. He tried to fight the temptation, but struggled in doing so. He could barely talk and kept nodding from left to right, trying to shake it off. He looked around again to see anyone he could sink his fangs into. A stupid human, a jerk, an asshole preferably… There was a man who seemed to be fighting with what seemed to be his daughter to the far right of him.

He looked at her and threw what seemed to be something very important to her, like some sort of jewelry box on the floor, thus breaking it. She started to cry as the father slowly backed away and soon, walked into the shadows of the alley. "I gotta… get out of here…" He looked up and ran as quick as he could. Hunger filled his eyes. He groaned and looked at a man that had gone through the back alley… 'Link… please… forgive me…' He thought to himself one last time…

"Sorin!" Amelia tried to stay quiet. Her husband vanished into the alley shadows. Amelia stood there, tears in her eyes, not knowing what to do. She ran through the crowd as she decided to try and catch up with her husband, hoping she could stop him somehow…

The fireworks were now, ending, sending small shots in the air. Everyone looked up as they heard a loud scream… It sounded like it came from the alley. Everyone gasped as the man screamed again, in pain. I had wide eyes as we all rushed over to the sound. I ran through the alley as quick as possible only to find a dead salesman on the floor. Blood dripped a little from his neck… Amelia appeared in our crowd as she held a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Sorin… What did you do…?" She whispered as tears arose in her eyes.

"Everyone stay back!" A guard instructed. "Give Lord Link some room!" Everyone whispered as a young girl broke through the crowd. She looked at the age of sixteen, still young as her loose curls bounced. Her pink dress soon covered in her father's blood as she kneeled to him.

"Daddy…?!" She cried and flipped him over to hold him. "Daddy, no..! Please… please, don't go…! Don't leave me… please…! I love you, daddy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry… I'm sorry we fought…! Please, dad… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean any of those things… please… dad…" Her sobs got louder as she held him tightly, rocking him in her arms, saying her final goodbyes to her only parent. "No… please…" Tears fell faster from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Zelda looked up as tears started to fall from her cheeks, remembering how she'd lost her father. She held a hand up to her mouth and cried a little. I looked at the body trying to examine it. Small bite marks on his neck were present as I stood, pissed off and about to explode. They were hidden under some of the man's hair, even a guard could not detect them. I motioned for the guard not to follow me and keep the people away. He nodded his head as Zelda and Amelia followed me.

"Link! Wait, please! It's not what you-

Amelia shouted trying to calm me down as I started to raise my voice. "He said he had it under control! What the fuck happened?!" My voice got deeper as all three of us stood in another alley, away from the people. "That girl's father is dead! Her only father!" Amelia started to cry as we heard a thud from one of the roofs.

A man with a deep bronze shade of hair revealed from the shadows as he had blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. He frowned and spoke sadly. "Link, I'm sorry… I know it's…" He looked down. "I can explain-

I rushed toward him and held his neck to the wall. We both shouted, raising our voices higher. "You said you had it under control-

"I do-

"Then what the fuck happened-

"I'm sorry, Link-

"I fucking trusted you! You were my best friend-

"I still am your best friend!" Sorin shouted back.

I gave him a very serious look as Zelda and Amelia stayed back, in shock, knowing of nothing to think of. I tightened my grip.

"Not anymore… you're out…" I gave him a glare. "I kept my word, and you kept yours... That girl's father is dead because of you…" Sorin looked at me with the most confused look.

"What girl's father?!" Sorin gave me an angry and confused look.

"Are you fucking serious right now?! Are you really gonna-

Sorin looked up as a figure in the shadows caught his eye. I looked up right away as well. It was on the roof, whatever it was and it was getting away. Sorin looked at me as he escaped from my grip and jumped from wall to wall, getting on the roof. I wanted to do the same, but I had to protect Zelda and Amelia. I tried to follow Sorin on ground as I motioned for the ladies to come with me. Sorin followed the figure as it tried to get away.

It was too dark to see. He caught up to the figure and pulled their clothing, dropping them hard on the roof. The stranger fought back as they swiftly hit Sorin from side to side with their fists. Sorin blocked and tried to get the stranger into a tight grip, but only failed. The stranger kicked Sorin and he did a backflip to dodge Sorin's attack. Sorin pulled out his sword as he swung swiftly, still following the stranger. They hit wall to wall as Sorin finally got him in a tight grip and threatened to stab his heart and kill him. The position the stranger was in was inescapable. I ran up with both of our wives, behind me, trying to protect them. Sorin stepped the man into the light. We all looked confused as none of us knew who this person was, but Sorin obviously did. He looked up wide-eyed with his blood beginning to boil.

"You…"

**A/N: Ok, that A/N above is a little old. I'm too lazy to change it. Okay just wanted to say, the fireworks are very special to me. The king and queen's anniversary is actually me and bf's anniversary. He's such an amazing person and he's my missing Link3 I'm gonna write him a little note on that day and hopefully I get to make him dinner or something. He's quite picky. Unexpected I thought, but yeah on the fourth of July, I'm gonna write something really nice, if we're still together… xD That would really suck. I love youuu babeee [x The fourth of July is on Thursday I know and today is only Monday, but yeah ^^ Happy early fourth of July everyone! Hopefully I don't work that day! I do have school tomorrow. I'm still awake from last night and it's about 10pm ]x Really need to get some sleep. Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Sorin brought the stranger up and threw them against the wall. His eyes burned with anger, his grip tightened. All of us stood back confused, while we didn't want to interrupt him. We watched, intently. I still protected Zelda and Amelia. The stranger revealed to be, in fact, a woman. A woman with dark brown, chestnut hair. We looked up with wide eyes…

"You…" Sorin said speechlessly. He looked up, wide-eyed, not knowing of what to say. One hundred and thirty nine years of pain filled his eyes... "You're supposed to be…dead…"

"I am dead…" He let go, tears starting to fill his eyes. The woman replied back as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked up with innocent and pleading eyes. "Sorin… I need to talk to you-

"What the fuck makes you think I want to talk to you…?" Sorin asked with a raspy throat, trying to hold the tears back. He then raised his voice, his lungs pushing forward. "Who the fuck… would want to talk to someone like you, after you just leave them like that?!"

The woman had tears forming in her eyes. "…But, I didn't leave you-

"Bullshit!" He screamed louder. "You left me to rot and die!" Amelia frowned as she stood back and held her hand to her heart. She now knew this was the woman that left him for another man. She backed away a little and looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"It's not what you think!" The woman looked up, tears in her eyes.

"What would've anyone else fucking thought?!" He screamed again.

"Sorin, please…" The woman pleaded desperately. "If you would just listen-

"Fuck you! No one is as fucking heartless as you, Vatani!" She looked up and started crying.

"I just… wanted the both of us to be happy-" Sorin walked over to Amelia and held her close, wrapping his arm around her.

"I _am_ happy…" Sorin spat back. "This is my wife, Amelia…" He glared at Vatani. "And she's carrying my child..." Amelia looked down and still frowned…

Vatani looked up as she couldn't believe her eyes. She cried some more and swallowed, still looking at Sorin with wide eyes… Little footsteps could be heard as they ran toward her. A palm tree-like hair style bounced up and down.

Anju and Kafei ran behind the little girl a bit breathless. "Genesis, wait!" Anju said as her and her husband reached the scene. The little girl looked up at her mother and frowned.

"Mother…?" She looked up with her bright brown eyes. She gasped as she started to run over to Sorin excitedly. Her mother quickly grabbed her and held her back, still sobbing.

Sorin looked at the child surprised as it was the one he bought the necklaces for… He glowered at Vatani. "And I see you're happy too…" Sorin looked up and gave Vatani one last look. "We're done here…" He started to walk away.

I looked down in shame.

Zelda looked at me. I nodded and frowned at Vatani… it was her all this time… She stood there as Anju took Genesis away from her mother, due to her state of mind. Kafei took her as Vatani fell to her knees and held her hands to her face, crying away. I held Zelda's hand as she looked at me, worriedly. Amelia looked back at the woman and frowned as Sorin held her arm in his, walking in the castle's direction.

Anju motioned for Kafei to take Genesis as she tried to help up Vatani.

"Vatani, come on… we can't be here, especially this late." Vatani looked up still crying as hard as she could.

"It-it's not fair… I still…" She cried and tried to wipe her tears. She sobbed heavily and couldn't talk anymore as she held Anju tightly. Anju frowned and had a deep sadness in her heart, having sympathy for her friend.

"I'm sorry Vatani… come on, sweetie…" Vatani tried to get up as Anju held her. They made their way back to Kakariko Village as we made our way to the castle. We talked lowly and tried to keep quiet and then…

Amelia looked at Sorin with mourning eyes… "Sor-

Boxes, concrete, and barrels were being destroyed and annihilated as the overwhelmed and distressed royal screamed at the top of his lungs.

She tried to run up to him as I held her back. I frowned to her, shaking my head from left to right. She stopped struggling and had tears in her eyes. She cried as Zelda held her, walking inside the castle. I stood there and waited, as there was nothing I could say or do to help my best friend... I had accused him of murdering that man when it wasn't him and worst of all, his previous lover was in town, and alive… when he thought she'd been dead for one-hundred and thirty nine years… I compared it to how I once thought of my father alive and well for so long and shook my head… 'Shit…' I thought to myself…

I looked up at him, soaking in his anger and all of his sorrow. I decided to give him some time as I walked in, meeting up with the ladies. He shouted, continuously punching the concrete bench, breaking it into pieces. The bottom of his forearm looked all gashed up, blood bleeding from it. He continued to punch whatever he could. He stumbled upon a wall that was in between the two castle buildings. He looked at it and shoved himself into it, once, twice, crumbs of concrete falling on his head, thrice, then looking around finding something else to hit or crash into… After we waited a few more minutes, he was done. He stood up breathless, endless pain in his ruby, red eyes. His arm shook a little as he walked up to the entrance and inside the castle with his head down low. There, Zelda, Amelia and I stood, waiting for his arrival…

Sorin walked up the stairs slowly, with a serious look on his face, not smirking or grinning once. He kissed his wife goodnight and hugged her, emotionless. She looked up at him worriedly. He nodded as he gave her a reassuring look, but there was a great deal of pain still lingering in his eyes… Amelia talked to Zelda for a little bit before going to bed.

"Amelia… how do you feel..?" Zelda asked worriedly, holding her hands together in front of her.

"I don't know… Even though that is the woman that left Sorin for another man… I feel really bad… like I'm not supposed to be in the way… as if they should just patch up things and get back together…" Amelia frowned as Zelda put a hand to her back.

"I'm sure some people would feel that way… but you don't have to. You did absolutely nothing wrong…" Zelda frowned. "Try to get some sleep…"

Amelia nodded as her and Zelda went to their dorms. Before Zelda went to bed, she approached me slowly. All she had seen tonight was exciting, yet too dreadful to bare. She looked so beautiful as she walked up to me. She gave me a frown and I smiled weakly. She held out her hand to me and I took it… we stared at each other for while, then hugged. I hugged her so tightly as she did the same. She started to tear up. Soft cries emitted from her beautiful lips.

"It's alright, Zelda…" I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked up with her crestfallen, twinkling, sapphire eyes.

The stars light and hue of the moon had been out again. I gave her a reassuring look and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be there in a minute, alright?" She gave me a sad look and nodded. I brushed my knuckles on her soft cheek and gave her one last kiss. She pulled away and started to walk toward our bedroom. I looked at her walk up the stairs. I turned to the balcony as a fuming and emotional king awaited me.

I took a deep breath and made my way slowly over to the balcony to talk once more. I felt like an idiot… a real pain… I didn't know what to say… As soon as I reached the giant door…

"Nothing's your fault..." Sorin began. He leaned against the wall and plopped on the edge again, his hand dangling on one knee. He looked down at the kingdom. I scratched my head and spoke with apology, deep in my voice.

"Sorin… I'm really… sorry anyway… I didn't mean those… I was just really pissed…" I muttered.

Sorin looked down. "No, Link… I'm sorry." I looked up surprised. "I wasn't responsible enough and there should be no excuse... I've got it under control now… I have to keep up with it…" He looked away. "And I'm sorry you had to see all of that… And I just can't believe she's still… alive…" Sorin gritted his teeth.

"I was gonna ask… how you holding up with all that…?" I looked at him with disbelief. His nasty-looking gashed arm had slowly begun to heal. The wounds were already fading away. I looked at it, fascinated with it's behavior.

"She's supposed to be dead…" I took a deep breath.

"She's the one that came by before you and Amelia did… Vatani and her daughter were two of my subject discussion in the main hall. The royal court kept getting on my ass that day. I wasn't going to ban them just because the royal court didn't want anymore races in hyrule you know…?" I looked up and sighed.

"Yeah… but, by all means, I wish the royal court won that day though… sorry…" Sorin's eyes remained blood red. It seemed they would always turn that color when he was mad or hungry. I wanted to ask him if he could also change them whenever he wanted, due to thinking the thought of it was pretty interesting, but I knew, now wasn't the time…

"I understand…" I said looking away.

"Kendric." Sorin stated with annoyance.

"…What…?" I looked up in confusion.

"That was his name…" Sorin looked at me. "The man who Vatani left me for… Kendric…"

"Oh…" I looked up and frowned. "I'm sorry… I just don't know what to say…" Sorin looked at me. His eyes changed. When they were content, calm, and reassuring, they now had pain, sorrow, and angst that had been imprisoned for one-hundred and thirty nine years. It gave me shivers and sunk my heart to the depths of the ocean…

"You should get some sleep…" I looked up with regret and sorrow in my eyes.

"Hey Sorin…?" He shook a little bit due to the situation from earlier.

"Yes…?" I looked down and spoke quietly.

"We're… still best friends… right…?" He spoke with devastation and endless damage in his tone.

"Always. I can never find a friend like you, Link…" I smiled weakly in relief and started to gather my things.

"You should sleep…" Sorin closed his eyes.

"…You should… take it easy…" Sorin nodded. I frowned and started to head back to the room. On my way back, I thought deeply about Sorin's situation… As I entered my room, I heard light snoring. I disrobed and slipped under the covers and turned to Zelda. She was facing me. So beautiful… Her stomach was much bigger now, then before. I rubbed it softly and put my ear against it. Two soft, little kicks were delivered. I crawled upward and gave Zelda a gentle kiss on the lips. In the morning, I woke up, nice and early, only to meet a woman glaring at me with her hands on her hips…

_In the Forest _

The sound of loud birds, huddling and chirping away in the tall trees broke a woman's peaceful slumber. Her eyes blinked, once, twice, now taking in the humble sound of water. It was nice to hear all of those things, so peaceful… nature… She shook her head and quickly awoke to the scent of natural, burning seasoning in the air. She looked around quickly, trying to uncover the scent's location. A young man sat on a log with a stick in his hand, poking around what had been creating the scent. He walked over to the woman and again, spoke with annoyance.

"You can't perform any type of work while you miraculously lack any form of energy." The young man closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. He had placed the long, desired nourishment near the woman's leg. She looked at it wide-eyed and grabbed it quickly, sinking her teeth into every bite. Water was also provided as a beverage beside her. The young prince looked off into the distance with a sad and dull look in his eyes. "Slow down, or else you'll throw it all up later."

The woman looked at him, frowning and gradually slowed down her pace. The pink, coral fish was paired with berries from the forest. She took big gulps of water as she finished her meal. She looked down at her bruise and saw that it drastically changed from last night. It was less swollen as she moved her leg to test it out. It was doing quite well. The only time it would bother her is if she bumped it against something really hard again. Her eyes lifted up and focused on the young man.

"…Thank you, Lord Kadel…" He nodded a little and stayed quiet as usual. Her dark, red hair shined to the rays of sunlight. She slowly got up and breathed deeply, taking in nature's love and majesty. There was a tired and sad look in her eyes as she smiled weakly. The breeze blew as her hair danced with the wind. Kadel started at her for a moment, then quickly looked away. His eyes shot up quickly as he stood near Malon and prepared himself.

"You can come out now…" He said, in an aggressive tone. Three voices laughed as they all arose from the bushes. One with black hair and the other two with brown, one tall, two shorter, and all of them had one thing in common… all vampires…

"Lord Kadel, let's skip the salutations shit, shall we?" One held up his arm and pointed it at Kadel. "It should be obvious why we're here…" They snickered and looked up at the woman, who's clothing on her shoulder had not been fixed yet. "I can see something else mouth-watering besides her blood…" Kadel glared at them with irritation.

The first one muttered something as Kadel spoke to his accomplice. "Get out of here… run far… now…"

His eyes turned blood red and his voice deepened. He was ready to attack at any moment… Malon gathered her skirts and started to jog in the opposite direction. One lunged after her as Kadel blocked his way, smacking him into a tree. The other two soon followed as Kadel rolled behind them, grabbing both their clothing tightly, stopping them abruptly. They fell down a good length with a great amount of force. The other that got smacked to the tree lunged at Kadel throwing swift swings from left to right, hoping to hack away at his skin. He dodged every move, except one that created a slight cut near his eye. He dodged another attack as the man lunged forward, losing his balance. Kadel grabbed his head and twisted it and forced it down and over his shoulder, ripping the man's head off.

Kadel shouted as one vampire that had been thrown to the ground bit into his leg, dripping a lot of blood. A gasp was heard in the bushes not too far. Malon covered her mouth as the other two vampires looked up as they heard it and darted toward the bushes. Kadel growled in aggravation as he lunged as fast as he could toward them. One grabbed for her shoulder as he grasped it, but soon felt a hand on his that not only flipped him over. He scraped Malon's bare skin in the process. She gasped and squealed in pain. Kadel gritted his teeth and sent him flying, hitting a boulder nearby. The other charged up and had Kadel pinned against the tree as the other one joined to increase his strength, choking his neck with the tightest grip…

"You're not royalty out here…" One said snickering. As soon as Kadel was about to achieve his escape on his own…"You're nothing, but a useless-

A swift and unexpected blow was delivered to one of the men, revealing a sharp piece of wood, sticking out from his heart. He groaned as he fell to his knees. The last vampire looked to see that Malon had delivered the attack. He growled at her as he quickly held her neck to a tree. She gasped and whined for air as an extremely pissed off vampire grabbed him from the back and shoved him in the ground. As he got up, Kadel punched him, nailing him in the jaw and spun him around once to do a double spin in the air and kick him in flawlessly on his temple. He got up as Kadel grabbed him again and smashed his head on a boulder. He continuously kept doing so as Malon got up and cupped her neck with her hand gently massaging it. She looked at him with wide eyes as he kept going, blood dripping and squirting out from his head…

"L-Lord Kadel…" She stammered loudly. He wouldn't stop… "Lord Kadel!" She screamed a little bit louder.

He quickly looked back and turned to the vampire's head again, or what was left of it, and tore it off… Malon breathed as she held a hand to her mouth with a grimace on her face. Kadel stood tall, breathless and weary. The wound on his leg was healing. He walked up to Malon quickly as she backed away a little and gasped.

"I told you to run." He spoke angrily. Malon looked up sadly.

"You would've been killed…" She looked away gulping.

"No, I wouldn't have." He glared at her. "I had it."

"I was only trying to help… I'm sorry, master-

"If you think I did any of that for you, think again. The only reason I fought them off was because I need you alive, so I can meet with my brother…" Malon frowned as she thought she had done a descent job, but only disappointed her master.

"Yes, master…" Her hand bled due to her first attempt to ever kill a vampire. She tried to hide it. Kadel sighed as he looked at it and held it to examine it more carefully. She frowned and grimaced in pain a little as he took out three splinters and poured warm water on it from the boiling water he used for Malon's drink earlier. She whined a little.

"It should be fine…" He pulled a piece of cloth out that was supposed to be used for his sword and wrapped it around the wound. Malon looked away and swallowed again. Her eyes caught onto the subtle river that had been nearby. Kadel started to walk downwards as he motioned for Malon to follow. She took one last look at the men, their blood hardening, turning into a blackish color. One's head ripped off, one that bashed into the boulder… his head annihilated… and the last one with the sharp steak through his heart. His eyes had no more color to them… "Human!" Kadel Shouted.

"Uh, yes master!" He looked down at the river.

"Don't fall be behind…" Malon followed close by as they made their way to the bottom of the waterfall they both were going to fall off. Malon looked around as she saw all kinds of animals and different kinds of plants and flowers. One in particular caught her eye. A white, purple and blue one. Kadel noticed as she touched it gently and then frowned continuing on. Kadel slid down the steep dirt slope as Malon hesitated. She inched her way forward and ending up sliding down herself in a more hazardous manner. Kadel quickly stopped her by catching her. He huffed as both of them reached the end of the waterfall.

It was a beautiful sight to see. Malon gasped under her breath as there were flowers around it and her favorite ones near one of the rocks. Kadel looked at her as he started backing away. He started to slip off his shirt…

"Um… L-Lord Kadel…?" Malon asked looking away, blushing.

Kadel looked back his hair, spiking up as he scruffed it. He muscles were so toned… He kept his bottoms on, looking back at Malon with curious, semi annoyed look.

"What is it, now…?" He asked, irritated.

"Oh, I was just going to ask why you're taking your clothes off…?"

He chuckled. "Well, I don't know. Don't you humans usually swim with your undergarments on, or something of the sort?"

"I'm sorry, master. I don't know… I've never gone swimming with anyone…" Malon looked down.

He looked at her more serious this time. "You already got my clothes soaked before. It's annoying to walk around with them making that drenching, squeaky sound. And I hate the feel of it…" Kadel turned his attention to the water and grabbed at it a little, trying to feel it's true temperature. He closed his eyes. "It's an annoying, numb… feeling…"

Malon looked down as she frowned. She started to take off her dress slowly. Kadel looked back to see what she had been doing and quickly looked away. She slipped off her dress as she wore white high wasted like underwear and a white bra. Her hair bounced off her shoulders as she slipped her full clothing off. He tried to look at her… without looking at her.

"Are we ready, master…?" She asked as she placed her dress on a rock. He swallowed and kept looking away from time to time. She was beautiful. In white undergarments, she looked like an angel in the forest… She looked at him with her deep blue eyes. He looked down at her one last time. She was only to follow her master's orders, while he thought of something else… He spoke as he stuttered for the first time.

"Yeah, let's go…" Kadel cleared his throat as he guided Malon into the water. As they got in, he backed away, motioning for her to follow him. She was still in the shallow, but as soon as it started to get deep, she back off. "C'mon! You have to learn!"

"It… it's too deep…!" Kadel rolled his eyes as he grabbed her and forced her to float with him. She splashed around panicking, while he held her and kept her from drowning.

"Hey, stop that! Listen!" She looked at him, calming down a little, trying to keep her head above the water. "The first and very most important thing you need to do, is, relax…" He looked at her as she looked up with desperation in her eyes. 'She looks so adorable… so pretty… so gorgeous…' He shook his head and breathed faster.

"Lord Kadel… are you alright?" He shook his head quickly.

"…Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat. As I was saying… you need to relax…" Malon started to slowly move her arms around, pushing the water to the sides of her gently. She started to slip into the water as Kadel held her again with one hand. "Again…" They tried a few more times. 'She just needs to relax…' Kadel thought to himself.

She pushed harder this time as it was a success. She floated with her head above the water, her dark red hair flowing in it happily. She smiled as she noticed Kadel let go. He tried to hide a smirk due to her slight happiness.

"I…I'm doing it, master! I'm swimming!" Malon said excited. They practiced submerging and swimming forward, like doing laps. Kadel swam to the far other side where the rocks were.

"K, now from here, human." The name 'human' didn't phase her at all as Kadel noticed this. She smiled… and he shivered a little to her unexpected reaction. As she realized how far the distance was she frowned and had wide eyes. This made Kadel more comfortable, as it was what he was used to. "C'mon, human!"

He shouted a little so she could hear him. 'It's too far…' Malon thought. 'I might drown again…' She got into position and started to dart toward him, kicking her feet and moving her arms up and down and forward. She kicked and pushed as she was half way she tried to remember something her master kept repeating. _Relax…_ She calmed down as she was almost to her master's destination. She felt a bump as she crashed to him and couldn't see. As her vision became clear, she had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body against his chest. She gasped and looked up at him, wide-eyed and breathless. She then tried to look away.

"Um… how did I do master?" Kadel looked away, trying to hide his blush. She looked up with her deep, blue eyes. He swallowed as this woman's breasts were pushed up against his chest. He found something else absolutely mouth-watering besides her blood, just like the other vampires said earlier…

"You… did alright…" He stuttered.

"That's nice to know…" She smiled weakly as she gently pulled away. As she pulled, she felt an arm grab hers quickly, but gently, turning her around…

**A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry it's not on the fourth of July. I worked on the fourth of July, boooo! But I still got to see fireworks with my bf! Yay! He got me a present and I didn't get him anything. Aren't I a good gf? XD I didn't have time to make it since I was working and right after work, we went to go watch. Anyway I said I'd write him a special something so here it is… "Hey you, out there. You big 'know it all' and 'tell me what to do, but fail XD' meanie! It took me four months to say 'yes' to being your gf. Imagine how much longer it'd take if you ever ask me to marry you… xD I really hate you, because you make me feel this way; all gushy and lovey dovey when I really don't want to feel this way. You make me do crazy shit, without you even controlling me. I wrote both of these stories and forty percent of the ideas are yours xD I can't thank you enough. You've seen me at my worst and helped me so much with my family problems… me being kinda poor, not having ac or heater, or a working shower, no hot water, or laundry machine, not even having my own room for nineteen years, or any of that really cool stuff I wish I had to make my life easier… I just want to thank you so much, for being there for me. You've seen me at my worst and when I didn't think you could handle me at all… you did… and I didn't expect that. I honestly don't expect anyone to date me… ^^; I'm pretty much like the girl from the movie 'No Strings Attached' with Nathalie Portman. (She's so gorgeous!) I'm scared of relationships, love and marriage and what not. It scares the shit out of me… but something about you makes me wanna try… Thanks so much for being there, babe. Happy one year anniversary. I've had a crush on Link since I was in sixth grade and no matter how many guys I've dated, (which is like three xD) I've always had a crush on him, but with you I don't. It's crazy really. And I've loved the Zelda series since then, but sadly I've only played Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask in like 2012 xD, Wind Waker, Minish Cap, Four Swords, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. There's a whole back story also, since Zelda was the video game I grew up with. (I can write all about it somewhere else x) Link and Zelda do remind me of me and you. Cuz you're so brave and I've envied bravery for years, and you're quiet like Link, and you have light brown hair like him in twilight princess or skyward sword I think xD And well, I don't look anything like Zelda, I wish I did, but I guess you could say I'm like Zelda, because I'm kind, compassionate, like to help, and just maybe… obtain more wisdom than… you? xD! Anyways bebe! xD I wanted to truly thank you for saving me, like a hero to his princess… And most important of all… I wanted to thank you for I think I finally found my missing Link… 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So really random. "Electric Feel" by MGMT is playing while I'm writing the scene with Malon and Kadel at the waterfall… I'm so tired. Gotta get up for work and school tomorrow.**

**Chapter Ten **

A woman stood tall as I had my shirt on the other side of the bed. I rubbed my eyes to see better… 'Zelda..? What in the…?' I thought to myself.

"So, did you have a nice sleep last night?!" I looked up wide-eyed and confused.

"Um, what?" She pouted and huffed at me.

"You took up almost all the space on the bed!" I looked back as I saw how I was laying… completely diagonal and my whole body spread across the bed like the blanket itself. "How do you feel leaving your wife, pregnant, with little space to sleep on?!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry honey…" I gave her the most innocent and guilty look on my face. She tried to talk and not look at me at the same time.

"You know! First, you leave me to sleep by myself! And then you take up all the room on the bed!" I frowned again and kept my mouth shut. "And you're the one to talk whenever I take up space on the bed!"

"Look, Zelda. I said I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what to do…" I looked around. "Did you want me to pull up the cot by the bed or something?" I scratched my head.

"Ughh! You just don't understand!" Zelda cried and stormed off. I tried to put on a top and follow her. She made her way down the hall toward one of the ending windows. Rooms were on our left and right. She kept mumbling and complaining about stuff that didn't even matter.

"Shh! Zelda…! People are still sleeping…!" I said putting my finger to my mouth.

"Don't tell me to 'shhh!' Mr. Hero of Time!" She put her hands to her hips as one of the guards opened their door slightly to peek out. He was a big man with broad shoulders.

"Alright…! Who's out here makin' all the rucus-" He said rubbing his eyes and with a burly accent. I looked at him and did the whole 'slice your neck' gesture with my hand as a 'no go'. I knew him. His name was Marnell. Soon enough she turned around…

"Get back to bed!" She shouted as I covered my ears. The guard looked up wide-eyed at his angry queen and nodded as he shut the door quickly. I came up to Zelda closer and tried to grab her shoulders gently. We were standing by the big window as the white light shined generously on us.

"Zelda…" I said taking her hands. "You need to calm down, honey. Look, I said I'm sorry. Next time, I won't keep you waiting as long alright?" She looked at me and pouted. She looked so cute… I smiled as she spoke with irritation in her voice.

"What?!" She asked looking away.

"Oh, nothing, honey. You just still look more beautiful than any maiden in Hyrule, even when you're upset." I kissed her cheek as she threw me a small smile. She kept looking away until I lifted her chin toward me. Her eyes sparkled as she started to frown. She sighed.

"…I'm… I'm sorry honey…" She said as she looked up at me. "I just think it's this whole pregnancy thing is making me moody again…" She held her hand to her heart.

"It's okay, honey. You know I love you and I'm going to stay here no matter how you act… I just want to be a good husband for you." I held her hands in mine. "Anything you're craving, my love?" I smirked.

She blushed and looked away. "Mmm…" She mumbled like a little kid. "I want…" I smirked again as she took a while. "I want…" I started to chuckle. "I want cottage cheese with grapes and milk…"

"An unusual combination for the Mrs. it is." I smiled and led her back to the room. I put on a long sleeve shirt for a while as I walked through the castle at this early morning hour. I yawned as I reached the kitchen. I ruffled my messy hair and opened the giant ice container. 'Milk, cheese, a couple of kinds. Cottage… cottage… where's the cottage…? Ahh, there it is.' I thought, pulling it out. "Now the grapes…" I said setting the other food neatly on a silver plate. As soon as I found the grapes I was about to grab them-

"You're getting rusty, Hero of Time." I let out a small grunt and shout and dropped them on the floor. Luckily, they were still in a container. I turned around to the familiar voice.

"Impa!" I said with a blunt look. I picked up the grapes and set them on the table.

"The attack last night. Nina and I heard, for we only watched the festival and stood back. Another vampire in Hyrule?" She put her hand to her chin.

"Yes… it seems that way…" I said looking down at the grapes. I thought about how she was still here and wondered if she'd left yet…

"Well, fear not, for Nina and I will still continue to scout the castle." She looked at the food I carried with me. "Did you not eat last night your highness…?"

I chuckled. "No, I did. It's for Zelda. And please Impa, just Link."

"Ahh, Zelda. Best not keep her waiting, hero. I shall leave you to your own." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I carried all the stuff upstairs and tried to make it look presentable. I walked inside our room and greeted Zelda as she smiled excitedly. "Here you go, honey." I remembered I left my cap downstairs on the dining table due to the quick stop I made to fix everything. "I'll be right back. I forgot my cap downstairs." Zelda smiled there was a little table stand on the bed so she could eat.

"Okay, hurry back!" She smiled in delight.

I walked downstairs again, but this time, I slid on the railing. 'Dunuh nuh nuh nan na na huh.' I mumbled the gerudo song under my breath and hopped off. I looked back at the railing, messing around and as soon as I turned around…

"Link-

"Ahh!" A young man stood before me with his red eyes shining. "Geez! What's with all the surprise greetings this morning?!" He smiled weakly.

"I see you're having too much fun." He smirked as I smiled.

"Trying to have all that I can before the royal court calls me again…" I frowned and sighed. "So much stress, wish I could just take a breather from them, period. You get me?" I saw my cap on the dining table as I walked toward it and picked it up.

Sorin smiled weakly. "Yeah, I get you."

I adjusted my hat and ruffled my hair. "Hey, Sorin…?" I thought about something that I should've thought about a long time ago. He stayed silent.

"Hm…?" He looked down, something bothering him, in his eyes.

"I was just wondering… since you didn't kill that man and Vatani did…" I carried on, with nervousness in my voice. "What did you hunt…?"

"I actually wanted to confront you about that…" Sorin looked up and frowned.

I looked up as I saw Amelia all dressed up and on the stairs above him. She frowned at me and looked up at Sorin with tears beginning to form in her eyes. 'No…' I thought to myself as I couldn't believe my eyes…

_In the Forest _

A young man held a woman's shoulders in her grasp, flipping her around to turn to him quickly. He stared at her with his ruby, red eyes and faced his pearly white fangs toward her with great threat. She stood there, and looked up at him, wide-eyed, speechless. There was still sadness and regret and sorrow in her eyes as he read them carefully… but… there was also something else… hope… The woman tried to decrease her movement. He breathed a little heavily as he kept looking into her eyes. She waited for her master's words, curious to what they would be…

"If you plan or think, for one second…" He stuttered. "That you can replace my thoughts with happiness or joy, or any of the sort… You're truly mistaken…" His voice talked in a lower tone, still remaining cold as ice.

"Lord Kadel…" The woman looked up sadly. "I'm sorry… There are times where I try to embrace the things that truly make me happy… I can't help it. I guess it's only human nature…"

"Pfft… human nature…" He muttered as he looked away.

"You were once human… wasn't there ever a time you wanted to be happy…?" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"…Shut up…" He glared at her.

"Wasn't there, though…?" Malon asked hopefully.

"Be quiet-

"I'm sure…" She looked away with more sadness filling her eyes. "No matter how miserable or heartless a person might seem… there's always a light in all that darkness, for both can't occur without one another… Trying to be happy is almost everyone's main goal… Why then would we all be alive-

"Shut up!" He shouted.

Kadel gripped her wrists and pinned her against the dirt ground nearby. Her hair spread out like a blanket as she gasped due to her master's sudden maneuver. She looked up with a deep sadness in her eyes.

"All I ask, is that… is it really bad, even though through all I have been through, darkness at every turn, corner, and crevice, I still want to find true happiness…?" She looked up breathless as he was breathing heavily himself.

Kadel drew his fangs closer to her bare flesh on her neck. He grunted. "I don't know if I should just kill you right now… or…" She moaned as his grip was tight around her wrists. He was taken back a bit by the moans that was emitting from her lips. Even though she was in pain… He quickly shook his head. "Forget it! I'll just kill you when we reach Hyrule! Let's go!" He shouted as he let go of his captive. Malon lay there speechless. Kadel dried himself with his cape and soon gave it to Malon after he was done. "Human!" He shouted again.

She regained her thoughts and shook her head as tears fell from her cheeks again. She tried to hide it and quickly replied. "Y-yes master…" She stammered.

She got out of the water and dried herself with her master's cape and got changed back into her dress that still had a rip on her shoulder. She hurried as she followed her master quietly. The rest of the journey was quiet. She still cried as she tried to find something else that made her happy. She enjoyed the nature around her; the beautiful flowers, the water's melody, the bird's chirping, cheerful songs… It was beginning to be the early afternoon as they continued traveling in silence…

_Hyrule _

Luggage… bags, packed with other items to follow… My heart sunk as I looked at the couple, now before me… I looked at Sorin in disbelief, absolutely speechless… I heard footsteps as Zelda came walking down the stairs. Impa and Nina had just come out of the library section…

"Didn't I tell you to hurry back-" Zelda stated and as she saw the situation, she stopped dead in her tracks with nothing, but confusion written on her face. She stayed silent as she slowly made her way behind me.

"…Who…?" I asked with wide eyes, still looking at Sorin. He looked away in shame… "Who…?!" I asked, raising my voice a little louder. I put my hands on head, not knowing what else to think. The young vampire looked at his wife in silence still and motioned for all of us to follow him. A silent trip, it was. He led us past the castle town market and past the entrance of the castle, until we finally arrived to the moat. We looked around as no one was present, but Sorin. We were to the far left of the moat.

He sighed and stepped aside, revealing his kill… In the water, you had to lean over and stare for a while to see a man, submerged underwater with varied items and such. Zelda and I looked up as we noticed who this man was. Ironically, he was once a follower of Ganondorf and I had always had bad vibes and thoughts of this man, and nothing more.

"…This was my limit… unfortunately… I'm truly sorry…" Sorin looked down and away with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"To be honest, I was never fond of this individual to begin with." I spoke trying to figure out what to say to help… "He's a former follower of Ganondorf, and he was never kind to me, or anyone else… His name is Talon… but…" I sighed in frustration and knew it didn't change anything… I frowned and looked at Sorin seriously. I couldn't handle it… "Come on, man…" Zelda stood there, speechless with her hand to her heart. She looked at Amelia as tears started to roll down her cheeks…

"I made a promise Link and I must honor it…" Sorin closed his eyes. "I'm deeply sorry, Link… and Zelda… please forgive me…" I held Zelda tightly as Nina and Impa stood back and looked down in sadness and silence. We all gathered our thoughts as we started to head back to the castle, so Sorin could get all his packed luggage. I ordered guards to clean up the corpse in the moat as they did, kindly. On the way there, a person Sorin did not want to see didn't help the situation at all… She ran up to him and tried to talk to him again…

"Sorin… please… may I just speak with you once…" The young woman gathered her skirts and tried to catch up with him.

"No…" He said quietly and kept walking.

"Sorin, please… let me at least explain myself…" Vatani's eyes were puffy from crying all last night.

"Don't you have a child to look after or something…? Why don't you run back home to Kendric while you're at it…?" His voice started to deepen with anger. Vatani looked down in shame and sadness. She still kept trying to follow Sorin.

"Sorin, please you don't understand-

"And I'm glad I never will." He held Amelia close. "Now, leave me alone. Not only are you stressing me out to my limit… You're stressing out my wife more than she already is…"

Amelia frowned and didn't know what to say… "I'm sorry, but… if you'd just please-

"Fuck off! It's over between us!" Sorin exploded.

"But… if you'd just…" She tried one last time.

"If I ever so much as hear your voice, say my name again, I won't show you any mercy… I swear…" Vatani looked at him wide-eyed with more tears forming in her eyes. She started to back away with tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. She gathered her skirts and started to run away.

Amelia looked at her husband with great sadness. "Honey… maybe you should've at least tried to hear what she had to say-"

"No, Amelia. She needs to leave us alone. No matter what she says, what happened in the past cannot be revitalized." Sorin closed his eyes as we all continued to make our way to the castle. As we reached the courtyard, Sorin grabbed all the luggage as he put one on Amelia's broom and one to carry on his back. Zelda and I stood beside each other and held hands in silence. She started crying as she held both hands to her face… it pained me so… It was Zelda's dream to have a baby at the same time as Amelia and talk to someone who had the same thing in common. I thought about how lonely she'd be as I cursed under my breath. I wanted my wife to be happy… I hated it… all of it… "That's everything…" Sorin finally said.

"…Where… where you headed…?" I asked trying to hide the raspy voice that was to come out. I cleared my throat. Sorin looked at me as the sun started to set. He looked at me with a serious shine in his eyes.

"Probably somewhere in the desert… Closest place nearby is Termina… but you never know…" He smiled weakly. This was it… He held out his hand to do our last and final handshake. I patted him on the back and did our quick handshake. "Don't forget us, Link…"

My voice was still raspy. I tried to hide it. "We won't… you do the same…" Sorin nodded. Zelda cried as she hugged Amelia tightly. Amelia did the same as both of their sobs filled the air. I hugged Amelia and Sorin hugged Zelda… Why… Why did this have to happen…? I wish I could just say it was okay, but it wasn't… and Sorin was a man of his word. There's no changing his mind. I couldn't believe it. They started walking away… Nina started to follow them.

"Nina, you too…?" Impa asked with pain in her voice as well.

Nina smiled sadly and replied. "I'll go back home to Termina, friend. It's where I belong." Nina smiled as she looked back at us one last time. "Visit us… if you can…" Impa nodded and smiled weakly seeing her dear friend off. I knew that that would be a long time from now, due to Zelda's pregnancy and the condition of the royal court. I hadn't been keeping up. I wasn't even sure if it was possible. I don't know. I felt emptiness, numbness, devastation… like we'd never be able to see them again…

The day was horrible for all of us. Zelda hugged me tightly as she couldn't stop crying… I held her so tightly as the memories went back to where Sorin had helped us and been my best man at our wedding… Everything hurt… We both grieved and mourned as we lost comrades we knew were one in a million, rare to find, and were once in a lifetime deal…

**A/N: … **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Omg I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while! I'm so busy with school and work! And I'm finally getting my own room and my bf is moving out as well. So I've been carrying a lot of heavy stuff and lifting and it's so tiring… x_x; I'm so sorry! I've been sleeping a lot too, but not as well. ]x**

**Chapter Eleven **

The forest seemed to be even more beautiful with the sun setting down upon it. The sun's gentle rays seeping through the trees as nightfall was waving nearby. A young woman frowned as they ventured far and were about to leave the beautiful sight of nature. She begun to prepare herself for the unforgiving waves of heat from the desert. She remained silent as her master quickened his pace. He spoke, emotionless.

"Make a right to head to Termina, right human?" The young woman's deep blue eyes shot up and filled with sadness. Her tone, that of like a statue's feeling.

"Yes, Lord Kadel…" As soon as she took another step, she gasped. Kadel looked quickly behind him and then quickly turned away. Her strap had loosened and her bra was now showing on one side. He sighed in annoyance and motioned for her to come over. She blushed, sadness still remaining in her young and fragile heart and tried to hold the piece of cloth up. With his strength, he ripped a part of the bottom of her dress and used it as a piece to hold the two straps up. He tied both knots in silence. 'His eyes are so fierce, yet there seems to be a lot of hurt in them… pain for years and years…'

She thought to herself. She looked at his figure and his appearance, soaking it all in. She was thinking the thought when she first saw him… 'He's so handsome… I wish I could have someone as handsome and good as he… yes… good… for I know there is some good in him. There has to be…' She quickly looked away and sighed. 'What am I thinking…? Whatever… best not get my hopes up for anything… He wants to kill me, I forgot… of course he would never take interest in a person like me… he's disgusted by me… Just accept the fact that you'll die soon… Malon… don't kid yourself…' She thought with great sorrow.

"What're you doing?" His voice shot up and surprised her as she realized what she had been doing. She snapped out of it as she saw she'd been fiddling with the embroidery on her belt that it loosened. She gasped as it came apart.

"I'm sorry! I was just distracted. I wasn't thinking…" She pulled it all together and patched it back up, with her belt tightly tucked in. Kadel rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, that should do it. Let's go." He got up and started to continue without another word.

"Thank you, master…" Not a sound… Malon looked down and kept walking. They finally reached the grains of sand to the desert as they looked up. Not a soul in sight. Kadel wrapped his cape around his mouth and nose, only revealing his eyes. He looked over at Malon as she covered her face with her arm and rolled his eyes. He pulled out a long cloth that looked like a scarf and gave it to her to wrap herself as well. Although, sometimes it was not necessary to wear the guard, the gentle winds blew little sand from side to side right now. They continued, moving on. Malon got taken back as she wrapped the cloth around her mouth. 'Goddesses… this smells so good…' She blushed and thanked the goddesses that Kadel couldn't see as her face was covered, only revealing her eyes as well. Hills of sand would come up from time to time, some very high and some low.

The sun made it's way down as Kadel looked at the horizon. The gentle winds subsided as they made their way a little further. They made a full stop as Kadel instructed to do so. There were very sparse dead plants as the area they stopped in had more dirt than sand. Kadel quickly grabbed pieces and chunks and set them on to start a fire. Malon sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees. 'I could be there in less than three days.' Kadel thought to himself in annoyance. 'She knows the way and I don't… I hate having to deal with this… She's more beautiful than… shut the fuck up Kadel…' He paused. 'It's alright. Once I know the way and I can make it back and forth on my own, I'll kill her… just like I promised… just like I promised…' He closed his eyes.

She frowned as one tear rolled down her cheek… then one… two… and many more… she kept wiping them as she could not stop them. Her thoughts reminisced back to her father. Her back turned to Kadel as she lay in the sand on her side. Kadel looked away and sat down distant from Malon, his arm dangling on one knee, his gaze toward the fire. He felt a little guilt in his stomach as he turned to look over at her. He looked down and away. He then, shook a little. 'Damn… should've hunted an animal before we entered the desert…' He closed his eyes once more.

Just as Malon was about to go to sleep, Kadel shot up quickly, looking around.

"Get up!" He yelled at Malon. Two arrows aimed in her direction as Kadel quickly rolled over and snatched her out of the way. He held one hand up in front of her as three more men once again rose above the slight hill where they were hidden. Kadel gritted his teeth and looked down in disappointment. "Not that it really matters…" He muttered under his breath. 'I haven't had human blood in a while…' He thought to himself. 'I need more blood to face these men… and what's with all the fucking trios we've been bumping into…?!' He thought as he cursed under his breath.

"Ey, look! He's got uh girl with 'im!" One of them said with an accent.

"She's a tall glass of water in this desert I tell you." The other one said as he snickered. "Look at those breasts… Her dress is torn a little. Think he had her already?"

"I don't give a flying fuck." The last one said. "I want it on it too…" Kadel looked up with wide eyes as his blood began to boil…

"Human… when I say run, far off… do it this time…or else…" He glared at Malon as she held her skirts and prepared to run.

"But… Lord Kadel…" Malon looked at him, not wanting to lose her master…

"Run!" She gasped as she gathered her skirts and started to run in the opposite direction once again.

Kadel looked up with slightly heavy eyes. He shook his head. He wasn't strong enough this time… He had to focus. The first one shot arrows in his direction. He dodged every one of them except for one that pierce his shoulder. He grunted as he quickly pulled it out and increased his defenses as they all charged forward. He blocked as they all charged with great force he got knocked over and swiftly got back up. He punched one in the face and the other he did a side flip and kick in the process to take him down. His fists moved swiftly from left to right, slowing his pace down. He grew weary rather quickly and before he knew it… 'I need…' He thought to himself. As soon as he was about to pull out his sword…

"Aghhh!" One charged and punched Kadel firmly in the stomach. The other kicked him in the face. He had less energy as he couldn't even pull out his sword. Too late… They unsheathed it and looked at it carefully. "Pretty bad ass sword you got here… think I'll keep it…" Kadel looked up wide-eyed and angry. He grunted and looked at his sword. "This sword must mean a lot to you, the way you lookin' at it..." The first bandit grinned and motioned for the two men to hold him up. Kadel breathed heavily and grunted in annoyance. He wasn't ready for the pain the three men performed upon him as he closed his eyes. He looked up wide-eyed and shouted as his own sword stabbed near his heart. He stabbed once more as Kadel shouted again, louder this time. Malon turned around as she heard the noise and looked back and forth, debating whether she should go or not… The bandit was trying to avoid his heart. He didn't want to kill him. He wanted to make him suffer…

The one with the accent spoke as he held Kadel's sword. "I really hate vampires. They're so greedy, selfish, snobbish, and think they public enemy number one. So much bullshit." He stabbed him again, this time, Malon heard it again as she turned around. She'd gone a little far off as she didn't want to. She hurried her way back, ready to face the consequences, whether it be from the bandits or from her own master... "Mate, if anythin' I'm public enemy number one. And the good thing 'bout you filthy blood drinkas is that when ya haven't fed in a while's worth, or chew on animals, instead of humans, you become more like us!" All three of them laughed. He stabbed him again, but this time he twisted it a little. Kadel groaned and screamed in pain. "And that's for my cousin, you filthy blood sucka." He gritted his teeth as there was nothing he could do. He needed blood and unfortunately he was too weak to retrieve it…

"Boss, what about the girl?" The second one said.

"Go find her if you wanna fuck 'er that bad, you pig." The second one smiled. "I'm taking the good stuff!" He grabbed Kadel's wallet pouch and anything else he could find valuable. "Oh and don't mind if I take this cape too!" He tied it on his shoulders and swung it around teasingly. The third one laughed as he spoke.

"Hey boss, can I have the cape?" He asked eagerly. Kadel slowly began to close his eyes.

"Piss off!" He looked over at the second one as him and the third one began to walk away. "Hey! Leave the bitch alone, she prolly gotten way too far by now! We're off!"

The second one grinned as he had his eyes squinted and looked off in the distance.

"I beg to differ…" They both looked up as did Kadel with wide eyes… "Looks like the fun's in for all of us, boys…" He saw a woman with gathered skirts running toward their direction in the distance as his grin grew wider…

_Hyrule _

A young and beautiful distressed queen paced back and forth upstairs as I was dealing with the royal court again. She wore a burgundy velvet dress that was a scoop neck to show her collar bone and a bit of her cleavage. Wraps around her hands, shaped like a v, and golden embroidery to compliment the blood, wine color. I wore my burgundy tunic to match and golden shoulder plates. My golden crown lay gently on my head with my messy hair. I sat in my throne, once again, annoyed to the core. The night sky was darker than usual, but still exposed it's usual seamless, bright stars. A gloomy mood set the night as the two struggling royals dealt with the discussion at hand.

"Your highness, may I ask if you knew anything about the recent killings that had occurred in Hyrule?" One kind man said out of the five.

"Yes, it's rather a coincidence that they didn't start occurring until your _comrades_ came along to visit..." Another member stated not so friendly-like. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, my head to my forehead once again.

"Our _comrades _are none of your business and I assure you, if you were to make any kind of mockery upon them, I'll have you sent straight to the dungeon…" I glared at the leader and kept my glance strong.

"So defensive, your highness. We only ask… do you know anything about the recent murders in Hyrule?" I glared once more.

"I do not-

"Your defenses say otherwise-

"My defenses are for the great comrades that once visited. I will not have you accuse them for their non-actions-

"Non-actions for which you still remain defensive-

"For I will remain defensive for the actions they have not done. Thank you, _member_…" The leader groaned in annoyance of my snide remark.

He kept his cape close and muttered under his breath. "Why, you… inconsiderate fool…" Then…

All of a sudden… "Would you rather have me throw you in the dungeon right now…? There's no one down there, so I'm sure your own pathetic soul may keep you company…" Zelda shot up her glance and looked my way. I had had enough… I was King… I was King… and I had had enough shit from them…

He didn't respond. He started to back away with an emotionless face. I sat there confused. They all left without another word… weird… Zelda made her way downstairs as she looked more beautiful than ever. I had my head down to the side and held my forehead as she walked over. She shined so brightly with her pregnancy… Her hips swayed as she approached me… so sexy…

"My king, having trouble…?" She spoke with that angelic voice I love so much… Her perfume… She held my head in her chest. I gave a good whiff as I placed my head gently between her breasts. She cradled my head as I closed my eyes. I soon looked up at her with emotionless eyes. She, the same. She brushed a strand of hair out of my face and weakly smiled. "Link…" That sent shivers down my spine as I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed it. I sighed.

"We should at least try to get over the fact that they're gone… Grieving won't do us any good my lovely queen…" I kissed her hand again, but longer this time… I got up as we made our way to our dorm. I set the hot bath as Zelda got undressed. I spread the pink peony petals that matched Zelda's lips across the water. As we bathed, her back was against mine as I helped her wash her hair. I kissed her shoulder and placed one strong arm gently on her stomach. "Zelda…?"

"Yes, Link?" I smiled and kissed her cheek, while I whispered in her ear.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl…?" Zelda smiled and rubbed her stomach along with me, guiding my hand. She turned her head to kiss my lips gently.

"I think it'll be a girl… with my prophetic dreams and what not…" She giggled.

I grinned as I kissed her lips again. "Shame… I kinda wanted a strapping young man such as myself…"

She giggled more as she remembered I'd said that at the ball when Sorin first got with Amelia. She frowned a little bit. I shot her a weak smile as we both finished and drifted into bed, naked. She frowned and gave me a pouty face. I smirked, as I gently towered over her.

"Oh what, Zelda?" She looked away.

"I just feel… unattractive…" She sighed. "I wish I could look better for you honey… I feel so unappealing…"

I chuckled. "Honey, you are attractive, even when you're pregnant. You're just glowing with your pregnancy." She blushed and looked at me with sadness and happiness at the same time.

"I'm so glad I have you, Link… Hero of Time… I'm so happy… I married you… I'm so happy that we finally got together…" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so happy I have you, Zelda… Once, princess of hyrule… the most beautiful princess… and one that I've saved many a time and was so happy each time I did… I'm so glad you said yes to me at the altar… I'm so glad, after all that time, you're finally all mine…" I kissed her cheek . She smiled lovingly as I slowly brushed her lips against mine. "You remember when I first pressed my lips against yours…?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Mhmm, I kissed you first-

I chuckled louder. "No I did, honey-

"No me!" She pouted and looked so cute. I got closer, but didn't kiss her yet. I talked on her lips.

"You sure 'bout that?" I grinned at her. She shuddered to my touch. "The Hero of Time always makes the first move…" I teased and chuckled. She giggled as we shared a long, passionate kiss. I kissed her stomach, forehead, cheek, and her lips. I lay my head gently beside hers and wrapped my arm around her. We both fell asleep peacefully…

_In the Desert _

A woman with an almost torn up dress, gathered her skirts as she ran in the bandits' direction. Her master awaited her, restless and injured to the core. She gasped as she saw what had happened to her master. The other bandit was about to finally pierce his heart as she gasped and screamed.

"No! Stop, please!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Don't kill him… please…!" Kadel looked up at his captive and watched, attentively.

They all chuckled. "Missy, we gotta kill your boyfriend 'ere so we won't have any interruptions with ya." The leader said with a sly grin. He raised the sword again as Malon stopped him once more.

"Wait! Please…! Stop…" She closed her eyes as more tears ran down her cheeks. "…Just take me… and leave him alone… he's already had enough pain…" She looked over at Kadel with deep sadness in her eyes. He looked up at her with a weak stare. "Take me instead… do what you want with me, but please… leave him alone… don't kill him… please…" She said sliding off the clothing off her shoulders. Kadel groaned and looked at her with disbelief.

"Heheh, you just gave me an idea missy." The leader stated. "What betta to have 'im watch…" The others laughed as they started to make their way over to Malon. The first one grabbed her arm and started to feel up her thigh. Kadel watched, helplessly… He felt pain not only with the wounds in his chest… As soon as the other one reached for her breast, Malon held a rock in her hand that she picked up and hit the leader in the face. "Aghhh!" He fell back as the other two attacked her from one end, she dodged them and they went rolling down the hill. She made her way quickly as possible to her master and held his cheek. "M-Master…!" She looked at him with teary eyes and quick breaths emitted from her mouth. He groaned as he tried to speak.

"Just run..." She looked at him desperately.

"No! I won't leave you…" She looked down at her arm and held it out to him. "Here…" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Get that away from me… you're not the one I want to feed on…" Malon responded louder.

"Lord Kadel, please!" She grabbed Kadel's dagger and cut herself. Blood dripped trickled down her arm as she gave him a weak smile. "…You're going to kill me anyway…" She said under her breath.

"Human… no!" As soon as he smelled the fresh scent, he dug his fangs into her fair skin immediately. She grunted and moaned in pain. He sucked her blood like a drinking a tall glass of water. She started to grimace in pain as he wasn't done, and soon enough…

"Ahhh!" Malon cried and screamed in pain as the leader behind her had stabbed her with a dagger in her back.

"Take that, you grimy lil bitch!" Kadel's eyes shot up quickly with rage. Malon fell to the floor with her eyes slowly closing.

"…No!"He screamed at the top of his lungs. Kadel rose to his feet with the new blood he had consumed. He ran swiftly over to the leader, punching him back and forth, creating cuts on his cheeks. He broke his leg and twisted it as the leader cried out in pain. The other two came above the hill and looked at Kadel with surprise.

"Let's get him!" They both ran down hill only to meet Kadel's powerful punches, swiftly from left to right. He flipped one over and slammed him on the ground breaking his neck. The other tried to hop on his back and stab him as he flipped him over and twisted his arm, dislocating it. He screamed in agonizing pain. He let him like that for a while and went over to the leader. He grabbed his sword back and dug it deep into the leader's chest.

"How do you like it…?!" He screamed louder and spoke with his last words.

"I'll like it more than you do… your girlfriend is as good as dead… no more fucking for you-

Kadel sunk his fangs into his neck and fed on him, then, he ripped his head off. The last one that was still alive, he approached.

"No… no, no, no… please! Wait!" Kadel ripped off his leg and twisted his neck quickly. He breathed heavily.

He looked over at Malon and hurried to her side. He checked her pulse. She was still breathing, luckily, but barely. He spoke in an urgent manner. It started to rain.

"Human…! Stay with me… Which direction is Termina?!" Kadel asked with a worried look. He picked her up in a princess-like carry.

Malon weakly lifter her hand and pointed to her left. Kadel grabbed his sword and his other belongings. She was breathing faintly. Blood dripped from her back. He held it in that specific spot to help stop the blood with the cloth he'd given her earlier. He thought about how much blood she was going to lose on the spot… Her breathes grew heavy. He decided to run as fast as he could, which was much faster than human speed. He knew it took a lot of energy out of vampires and exhausted them like a human to make the 'lunge.' As soon as he jumped over another hill, he saw lights in the distance with a structure very faintly visible. 'I have to hurry… or else she won't make it…' He thought to himself. He struggled a little as he could feel his energy slipping away. He ignored it and grunted, lunging forward, increasing his speed. Before he knew it, he arrived in front of a big structure. He approached townsfolk as they all wore hoods to protect themselves from the rain.

"Help! I need a doctor right away!" The few townsfolk looked at him, as they wondered what was going on. "A doctor, now!" Everyone muttered as a woman with a hood stepped out of the crowd. The rain fell heavier. Kadel's dark brown hair fell straight down as well as Malon's due to the density. He grew more breathless.

"I'm like that of a doctor, sir! Is this woman ill?" She had a cover around her face, only revealing her eyes, but he could barely see them due to the rain.

"No, she's losing a lot of blood! Help her!" Kadel said as the woman nodded and motioned for him to follow her. They went inside a building that had a potion sign above it.

"Lay her here!" Kadel held Malon and gently lay her on the cot. "I will be back as quickly as I can. I know a potion that can stop bleeding very quickly and I'll get some herbs! Until then make the cloth tighter around her wound, averting all blood flow!" She grabbed a clean cloth from the shelf. "Use this!" He grabbed it and quickly replaced it, tying it tighter around her back. She moaned in pain as he did so. The woman opened the door quickly and slammed it beside her. It grew quiet. Rain drops could be heard as they tapped the rooftop. It was warm inside the house with a golden light to shine in it. Malon looked at Kadel with tranquil eyes and smiled weakly.

"…What...?" Kadel looked away.

"Lord Kadel…" She moaned.

"What were you thinking?! Didn't I tell you to run?!" Kadel sighed. "And don't talk, just save your energy…" She lifted her hand to his and spoke anyway.

"…Do you want to know how I ended up in your kingdom…?" Kadel looked at her wide-eyed. He looked down at her and had a depressing shine in his blood ruby, red eyes.

"Human…" Kadel spoke quietly.

"Me and my father… were shipping milk to Termina for a milk contest…" She closed her eyes as Kadel wiped a drop of blood from her mouth. "My father and I got lost as I thought I knew the way, we missed a turn... We thought we could use the forest, Namai for a short cut. As soon as I saw the sea, the lovely shoreline… My father claimed how exhausted and thirsty he was… I laughed as I made my way over… We reached the shore line, hoping we could figure out directions then… And then…" She looked away and sadly smiled. "One of your men grabbed my father and fed on my him, draining all his blood, and killing him…" Kadel closed his eyes and looked away for a moment. "Now, I was very confused at this point, for I didn't know what was going on until I saw those fangs… My father lay there as I tried to hold him, but they pushed me away from him… and kept trying to bite into his flesh, every chance they got, hoping they wouldn't drain him yet… I just wish I could've said goodbye… Then they looked over at me… and decided to take me to your castle for questioning… And that's when I met you…" Malon looked to the side and down as her eyes were shut. Kadel brushed her hair gently aside. It was quiet again. And then… "And when I met you…" She mumbled in her sleep as a weak smiled formed in the corner of her lips. "I thought you were so handsome…" Kadel looked away quickly and blushed… "Just as you are now…" Kadel looked at Malon. The door swung wide open by the woman with a basket of potions and herbs in it. He stood up as she started to undress the unconscious Malon.

"I'll need you to wait outside, sir." Kadel nodded as he opened the door and sat under the patio. The rain in the desert reminded him of that one day… His hair still straight down, he looked into the rain with a deep sadness that he felt could never be cured.

_Flashback _

"_Kadel…" The young woman said while holding his hand. "I'm so glad I met someone like you… We should really head back, though…" _

"_Why?" The young man grinned. "We're having too much fun out here." He brushed her lips with his and pulled her closer. _

"_I guess so." She giggled and pressed her lips against his. _

"_You should cover up more, my love, before I attack you with everything I've got…" She giggled some more as he chuckled. _

_The young woman giggled and grinned. She held her wine in one hand as the rain poured violently through the night. She held the back of his neck with her long slender arm, her tight, see through sleeves brushing his shoulder. She spoke with a low, seductive tone. She whispered in his ear. "Not that it really matters…" _

**A/N: Sorry again guys. Gahhhh. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys for the really late update! I've been so busy with school! So much essays and I had a research paper due and I had never done one. ]': On top of that work has been killing me. I'm working six days a week and then I'm going to start school for the fall on august 26****th****. My b-day is at the end of august. August 31****st****! Again I'm so so sorry! Thanks for your support! **

**Chapter 12 **

The night still revealed through the dark, starry sky as a young woman and her daughter made their way to the town beyond the desert. They were accompanied by a red-haired woman and a purple-haired man. The little girl looked down at her two small feet as she held her mother's hand. She frowned, looking cute as ever with her palm tree-like hair.

"Mother, why were you crying that one time? That man was really nice to me…" She thought to herself aloud. "Is he a bad man that you know?" The red-haired woman hurried by the mother's side and got ready to hold the little girl back a little.

"Honey, let's not bother your mother right-

"No, it's fine Anju. Thank you though." She smiled weakly at her daughter and spoke with a cracked voice. "That man is a wonderful person… He is the most amazing person… and I lost him due to the biggest mistake in my life, when I'd been looking for him all these years, my dear…" The little girl looked confused.

"Oh, that's not good to hear." She frowned and continued walking. "I'm sorry mother… but don't give up hope. There are plenty of fish in the sea!" She said confidently as the couple behind them laughed. It brought a smile to her mother's face.

"I'm sure there are, Genesis. I'm sure there are." She said with a smile and hugged her daughter.

"Vatani, we're almost there." The red-haired woman said holding a bag with her while her husband held three bags on his back. "Kafei honey, don't worry, we're almost there and you can put all those bags down soon enough!" She smiled as she teased him.

"Mhmm…" He said rolling his eyes. He smirked a little bit. "Oh don't worry honey," He whispered. "I can't wait to put you down." The woman blushed and hit him, implying him to be quiet.

"Anju. I think we're here." Vatani said with a sigh. A reckless, ignorant teenager sat by garbage and kept giving everyone glares. He huffed and rolled his eyes from time to time. The approached him and tried to avoid him. "Well, this is Termina for you. Nothing, but depressing and weird…"

"He just needs to get a life." Anju said with a frown as he kept cussing toward people.

"Yeah, a life…" Vatani said quietly. Her thoughts trailed back through time.

_Flashback – Bloodlust Phase _

_A young, pale-skinned man sat down to a tall tree in the endless night. A young woman stood tall above him and showed her fangs. _

"_Go ahead, you filthy blood sucker. You're disgusting. You wanna know why you're disgusting? Because you were once a human, and all humans are disgusting." _

_The woman laughed and spoke with a wide grin. "My, my, you're quite the bold one to be talking to a vampire like that." _

"_All I know is everyone is disgusting…" The woman smirked. _

"_Well, I was once, human." The woman teased. "If you don't want to be a human and you think all of them are disgusting, why don't you become one of us?" The man sat in silence, looking down at his knees. "My name's Vatani, what's yours?" _

_He looked up and sighed. "Grog, name's Grog… but you're still disgusting Vatani…" _

_The woman kept her smile. "Will you accept my offer?" She got closer to him. "I mean, being a human and all, you must think you're disgusting as well, don't you?" _

_He looked up with weary, boring eyes. "I guess, it'd be interesting…" He stood up. "I don't have much of a life anyways…" The woman smirked as she closed her eyes with her hand on her hip._

"_What do you consider a life? Want a lady, big boy? You're sure to get many with what you're to become…" She said batting her eyelashes to him. He blushed and looked away. _

"_Yes, I hate to admit it, but I thought it'd be interesting… How's this work again, anyway…?" The woman grinned. _

"_Allow me to demonstrate…" She sunk her fangs into his neck as he groaned. _

"_Aghhh!" He was taken back a little as he accepted what was to happen to him. "Ughhh…" She finished and wiped her mouth as he started to fall to the floor. "You're disgusting…" He grunted his last words. The pain was becoming more noticeable as he tossed and turned and started to shout… _

"_Call me whatever you want, just know, you chose the life of what you wanted to live for all eternity." The woman took off swiftly throughout the night… _

_Kingdom of Savaden _

A man with a dark cape wrapped it nobly around his back. The king sat up from his throne, weary of what was to happen.

"You know, it's been a long while without your sons, my lord…" The king sat up more as a guard helped him. His breath was heavy as he closed his eyes.

"Vernon, my sons are none of your concern…" Another man stepped through the door with two other men to join by his side. His eyes blood red, and a sinister glint in them. Vernon backed away, grinning. "And what do you think you're doing?"

The man grinned and spoke in a deep and serious tone. "Oh, just trying to keep the tradition." He swept two guards out of his way as they hit the wall stone cold. More guards faced him, but failed after a while of his unknown and professional skill. He walked up to the king and snickered.

"You'll pay for this! My sons will know. My sons will know what you've-

The king choked as the man bit his neck and ripped out a huge chunk of flesh, killing him… "Yes, I'm sure they will…" The man chuckled and looked at the remaining guards that were to do nothing, but recede into his power. "Beautiful and flawless kingdom of Savaden! We celebrate in the glory of my being king!" Vernon stood back and grinned regardless in spite of their new leader. Even though his hunger for king remained, he liked the thought of his new leader. The rest of the guards grunted and glared at their new king. One spoke out of turn…

"He'll pay for what he's done to the king! I will die in honor of our heritage!" He charged at the new king with his sword swiftly, getting a couple of swings in. The new king was playing with him. As soon as he was done, he quickly sliced the guard's head off, blood splattering all over the floor, dark and thick.

"…Friends…" He looked around the room and sighed. "It's not so bad… really. Surely you can get used to this new phase, for if more of you detest my ways, it is only obvious your presence shall no longer linger… We are what we are… Eat or be eaten… And I will still honor our lord's ways and our heritage. Get used to me, or detest me. Whatever you like. Just know what we are and what more power will shall soon receive…" Everyone looked around confused.

'More power?' Everyone thought. 'How does a vampire get more power than he already has…?' The man grinned wider as his laughter boomed throughout the hall.

_In Termina_

A young man still kept his eyes pierced through the rain. He got up and fixed up his gear while a couple, a woman and her daughter passed by, trying to cover themselves from the rain. They ran to Anju's inn on the other far side of the town. The young man got up and looked toward the rain again. A woman opened the door and spoke to him with a gentle voice.

"Sir, you can come in now." She said kindly. "This one is very strong with the injuries she's suffered." The man walked in with a gloomy look in his eyes. He sighed in relief.

"She's… alright then?" The woman laughed.

"Of course! She just needs more rest. She should be fine by tomorrow. Sorry to intrude, but may I bother you to ask how this happened?" Kadel made his way to Malon and sat down by her side.

"We just got into some trouble… in the desert. Bandits…" The woman frowned.

"I see. Persistent out there, aren't they?" She frowned.

"Indeed…" The woman made her way over to a pot and started to stir.

"Well, you're lucky I was making some soup when you got here. You and your girlfriend can help yourselves to my famous potato soup!" She giggled.

"She's… not my girlfriend…" Kadel looked away.

The woman grinned and laughed a little. "Shame. She is quite the catch, I'll say."

"She's just an accomplice…" Kadel looked away and at Malon again. Kadel still had a deep sadness in his eyes. "I'm not too hungry…" He didn't want to think about the thought… "I'll get her some soup if she wakes up tonight…"

"Yes, that'd be great and it's funny luck, really. I forgot an ingredient and went over to a friend's house to grab it. Then I spotted you and your girl-

"Mhmm." Kadel cleared his throat and looked up at her.

"Your friend outside… Lucky huh?" The woman giggled.

"Yeah, lucky…" Kadel looked down at Malon. She breathed faintly. The woman started to put the herbs and potions away.

"By the way, you both can stay here tonight if you wish. I'll get fresh cloth to make both your beds." She disappeared again. It grew quiet once more. Kadel looked at the dagger Malon had cut herself with, his eyes fixated on it. 'Why… why would she risk her life to save mine…?' Malon moaned and breathed softly. Kadel stood up abruptly as if something bad was going to happen and got confused. He sat back down and spoke softly.

"Human… are you alright…?" Malon looked over at him and had a soft look in her eyes.

"Y-yes, master… I'm alright…" Kadel stared into her eyes for a quick while and when he realized what he was doing, he looked away and cleared his throat.

"There's potato soup that woman left us… you hungry…?" Kadel asked hesitantly.

Malon gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes, master… very…" He walked over to the soup, poured some, and walked back over to Malon and left it on her table stand as she slowly got up. She lifted her left hand and fiddled with the soup a little. Kadel lay his weapons in the corner of the room to dry. Malon frowned and grunted a little. She kept dropping the utensil and picking it up again. Kadel looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a while and as she dropped it one more time…

"Ughh," He rolled his eyes. "I can't stand it any longer." He said as he walked over and sat down beside her. He sighed as he knew what he had to do. He picked up the spoon, scooped some soup for her and held it near her mouth.

"Master… I can do it… I'm sorry. I'm just right-handed, that's all…" Malon stuttered as she looked down at her right arm. It was where Kadel sunk his fangs into earlier. It was sore and tender, she could bearly lift it.

"Be quiet and eat…" Kadel mumbled as he looked away.

Malon looked up with innocent eyes. "Yes, master…" He kept feeding her and until she was half way through the soup…

"Human…" Kadel started.

"Yes, master…?" He looked down and sighed softly.

"Why… why did you cry for me…? Why did you…" He paused. "Save me…?"

Malon paused and then smiled weakly. "I didn't want you to die, master… I… actually enjoy your company…" She smiled again.

"You could've ran… you knew the way back to Hyrule…" Malon smiled sadly.

"Yes, I could've, but I didn't… As I said… I couldn't just let you die…" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Human…" Kadel looked at her with piercing eyes, he got closer.

"But, all good things must come to end, mustn't they…?" Malon thought about what would happen as soon as they reached Hyrule… "I-I'm going to miss you…" Malon said as she looked away. Kadel gently brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him, his confused eyes piercing into her very soul…

"Okay! Got them nice and fresh for you two!" Both of them quickly backed a distance apart and looked away. Malon took her last sip of soup and Kadel quietly put the rest away. She lay to rest again as Kadel stood up against the wall. "Why sir, aren't you to get ready for bed?"

Kadel looked down. "I'm not sleepy at all. We've just been through a lot… I need to get some air again…" He left without another word.

The woman looked up, confused and laughed. "Well, okay. Anyway sweetheart," She turned to Malon. "You should really get some rest." Malon nodded and went over to the bed the woman had made for her. She pulled the covers over her as the lady went upstairs. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…" Malon said, thinking about earlier.

Kadel stood outside for a few more minutes and narrowed his look. 'What the fuck are you thinking…?' He thought to himself. 'Having even the slightest feeling for a human is completely unacceptable.' He paused a long time… 'Then why does it feel so acceptable…?'

**A/N: I'm so sorry again! I'll try to write more. It's so hard! xD Thanks for your support! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Trying to get back on track. Ever have that feeling in college when you're like damn, maybe I should've majored in something else? That's how I'm feeling right now. I want to be a physical therapist, but I don't know. I know it's something I'd enjoy. The songs I'm using to make myself cry are from Bleach "Never Meant to Belong" and "Midna's Lament" from Twilight Princess on YouTube. Oh guys! Search "Without You" Instrumental by 2PM by David Kong on YouTube. will play during Kadel's scene in the rain. Play it! It sounds good! And the song the whole time Kadel gave Malon the cold shoulder or the depressing moments between them is the song from this one Japanese game I played on my phone. It's a sad song from "In Your Arms Tonight" by the company, Voltage. I don't know what the song is called, but it sounded really depressing. I loved it! I do not own any of these songs! ^^ Anyway here we go ^^**

**Chapter 13 **

_Termina _

The rain did not let up. A woman and her child looked out through the window of Anju's Stock Pot Inn. Anju set down her bags as did her husband. The lady that took over for her at the front desk smiled lovingly and greeted her with a hug.

"Anju, dear. Must I say you haven't aged a bit." Anju smiled in return toward the older woman.

"Neither have you mother." Anju looked around as there were more rooms added.

"Thought this place only had two rooms…?" Anju's mother chuckled.

"Well, the carpenters helped us build more, honey. We've been getting all kinds of visitors. We've been pretty busy." She looked over at her husband who talked to Genesis a little bit. "And Kafei, how goes that child I'm expecting?" Anju quickly looked at her mother and blushed.

"Mother!" She whispered loudly, trying to keep her voice down.

"It's going quite alright, thanks for asking." Kafei beamed and put Genesis down from lifting her to the window. Anju rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Anyway mother, two rooms, don't know how long we'll be. Probably a while I should say, then again I wouldn't know." She looked over at Vatani, then down, and back at her mother.

"Come on now dear. I'll fix your beds." Vatani kept looking out the window as everyone started to get up. Anju looked back.

"Vatani?" She looked down.

"I'll be right there…" Anju frowned.

"No problem. Room four and five okay?" Vatani put her head on her forearm.

"Yeah, got it…" Anju nodded as the rest of them proceeded into the rooms…

_Another House _

A fist met straight toward a man's jaw. He kneeled down a little, his heart racing while he heard the unforgiving drops of the pouring rain. He bearly felt a thing as he cursed aloud. He got up and started to bolt into the rain. He smashed his fist into the ground and punched through a brick wall. He moved swiftly as his anger had taken over. That day… that one day…

_Flashback _

_A young woman and her friend walked along the sea shore. She flung back a strand of her light brown hair. The other giggled and tried to keep her voice down. _

"_You can't be serious! You didn't…!" The woman had an unsure look on her face and gave her friend a nervous smile. _

"_Look, we didn't do much- _

"_Didn't do much?! You made love to him, even though you are engaged to Kendric! Should your father find out you're in love with another man-_

"_He won't obviously!" She fixed her hair and sighed. A heavy drizzle came around. The clouds where more beautiful than ever, filling the sky like a blanket. _

"_Won't obviously what?" An older man stood behind his daughter with a displeased look on his face. _

"_Oh, father I see your back from your travels! We were just having a lady's talk…" Her father frowned and looked away. _

"_I hope you're not doing anything senseless… I just don't want you to turn out like your sister…Since you're mother passed away…" The woman looked to the ground as her father glared to the sea. _

"_Say no more father." A couple of people were at the beach, watching their children play or just relaxing and enjoying the beach's gifts. A man walked up from the castle's direction and shook her father's hand tightly. _

"_Ahhh, Kendric. A little late aren't we?" Kendric dusted off his clothing and got distracted as his eyes set on another woman in the distance. "Kendric!" The father yelled. _

"_Yes sir?" The father glared at him and spoke angrily. _

"_Don't mock me or neglect your soon to be wife!" He huffed and turned to his daughter. "This arranged marriage was surely the best idea to honor your mother, my dear…" He looked back at Kendric and grunted. "But you cannot honor it with such an inattentive husband…" _

"_Father, please, both you and Kendric just came back from your travels. Take a break." Her father grunted again as a man walked up from the shoreline. He had flowers and a bright smile on his face. She turned around, wide-eyed and almost started to cry, her heart racing fast. He approached happily as ever as people stared. _

"_And who might you be, boy?" The father analyzed him rather quickly. _

"_I'd watch my tongue if I were talking to one of the princes of Savaden." He smirked. _

_The father glared at him and spoke to his daughter. "Dear, have you been with the prince? He obviously seems to have a thing for you since he brought flowers…" He said rather rudely. _

"_Anyway I obviously didn't come for you, I came for her- _

"_Go away!" Her friend and the prince looked at her wide-eyed._

"…_What?" The prince said confusingly. Everyone watched from a near distance. _

"_I don't know why he keeps trying to woo me with his childish fantasy he thought he could always have." The father looked confused. _

"_So you've been with the prince?" The father asked in a disappointed tone. _

"_Yes, father I have, but I assure you, nothing serious. Just a few dates and that's it." She looked at her father with a grin. He returned the favor. _

"_That's it…?" The prince asked looking down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "So, this whole trip your father and your fiancée supposedly went on that I didn't even both know about…" _

"_That's right. I never fell in love with you. All this time. Honestly, you'd think I'd fall for a stuck up, half-assed prince like you?" The flowers looked as if they wilted as his soul did. "I lied about loving you, Kadel. Not that it really matters…" Her father laughed as her fiancée looked down with look of disbelief on his face, having sympathy for the prince. _

_He thought as if it wasn't bad enough, that this was the woman he was going to marry? Everyone looked with low "oohs."_ _Kadel turned around and walked away quickly, the flowers falling and crumpling out of his hand. It started to pour as everyone got under shelter or held some form of umbrella on their head. Kadel walked quickly from the shoreline as he threw a silver box far off into the ocean. He breathed quickly and didn't care if the rain was beating down on him. Her father, fiancée and friend started to leave as well as she. _

"_That was quite a show back there, my dear. Good one. That poor boy. My girl is a heart breaker!" He laughed as he gently nudged his daughter. They all walked toward the town for shelter as she looked back once. The prince was nowhere in sight… _

He rested and breathed heavily due to how fast he was moving. He punched himself in the jaw again and cursed aloud. A young woman spoke softly behind him.

"Lord Kadel…?" He quickly looked back and shouted through the rain.

"Get back inside, human!" The woman looked at him with depressing eyes. She walked slowly over to him and kept her stare. "Didn't you hear me?!" He bolted toward her and brought his hand to her neck against the wall. She held her hand gently on his and tried to breath. "You obviously don't want _this _happening to you, do you?! Do you?!" He kept his grip tight, forgetting his own strength. Malon's eyes started to water as she looked up into his desperately for air. He then realized what he was doing and quickly let go. He breathed more heavily and looked away. Malon held her throat and breathed quickly, closing her eyes. She stood up groggily, tearing up. He regained his thoughts. "I'm… sorry… I shouldn't treat you like that especially after you saved my life…" He looked down and breathed some more. "I just…" She moved closer to Kadel.

"It's alright, master…" She smiled weakly.

He backed away with wide-eyes. "…What're you doing…?!" He backed away more. "Stop that…" Malon held her throat and continued. She fell a little due to how weak she was and the rest she still needed. Kadel caught her in his arms and made a taken back sound. Malon looked into his eyes and smiled, tears falling down. "…Human…" She held onto him tightly and sighed, her arms placed tightly on his chest. He held her arms gently and looked down at her. "What are you-

"Master… I at least want to make you feel like you are not alone, before you kill me… I really enjoy your company, but as I said… most things must come to an end, as they must…" Kadel looked away. Her grip started to loosen as his eyes grew wide. He wanted to stay like that a bit longer… "I will go inside as you commanded…" A hand quickly, but gently grabbed hers, pulling her toward him. She gasped and looked up at him surprised. He stared into her eyes… and sighed. He looked away. He gently let go as Malon smiled weakly once more. She continued to go inside. Kadel sat down on the patio floor with his arm dangling on one knee. He stared off into the rain again…

_Hyrule Castle _

It was bright and early as I yawned and stretched, my beautiful wife lay by my side. I knew the drill, so I got up before my wife, trying to not wake her up. I kissed her gently on the forehead. I threw on some clothes since we were naked from last night and headed downstairs. I passed the long hall, the decorations, and the dining hall and made my way into the kitchen. I looked for the cheese, egg whites, and veggies she craved for in the morning. I got the metal contraption and stretched, putting my hands in front of me, cracking my knuckles. I cracked my neck from side to side.

"Well, here goes…" I said sighing. 'The Hero of Time cooking…' I laughed to myself. I flipped the pan over and added the egg whites first, trying to make my wife an omelette. I forgot to add the oil as I noticed the egg cooking faster than expected. I heard a chuckle behind me as I jumped a little. A woman behind me held her hand to her chin and lifted her eyebrow.

"The Hero of Time trying to make an omelette." She said teasing me. "As I said, getting rusty, are we?"

I had a blunt look on my face. "Do you know how loud this thing is sizzling?" I said mumbling to myself.

She smirked. "It's sizzling so loud because you either don't know how to cook it or you've forgotten." She looked at the pan and laughed. "You've forgot the oil, Mr. Hero."

"Yeah, yeah." I said with a blunt look on my face. "Stupid oil. Who cooks with oil?" I mumbled to myself angrily. "All foods should already have oil in them so you don't have to put oil." Impa laughed. "I'm just used to eating most meats, I guess. You know, being a man?" I smirked. She laughed harder. I flipped my eggs over and cooked the tomatoes, green peppers, and a little bit of onion with it. Hopefully my wife hadn't waken up yet, wondering where I was.

"Alright, Link I have duties to attend." Impa said cheerfully.

I thought about it... "Hey, Impa…"

"Yes, milord?" I looked at her implying she didn't have to call me that and continued.

"I was just wondering about, the witches and vampires. Their hatred for one another…" I put the steaming hot food onto a plate as it settled. "Wouldn't Nina have had more hatred for Sorin due to the fact that he was a vampire, posing a threat to her and her sister?" Impa wondered as well.

"She said that Sorin saved her and made Amelia happy. That's all that truly mattered to her…" I looked away.

"Never mind…" I said shaking my head. "Anyway, best get this to my wife before she throws some fit." I chuckled. Impa nodded and laughed.

"Of course, your high… Link…" She said laughing.

I gathered everything and the fruit my wife always craved. As soon as I put everything on a plate, Impa threw a needle that almost hit my head. I jumped and glared at her, wondering why the hell she did it. She smirked and held a glass bottle of Lon Lon milk in her hand. My eyes grew wide as I quickly snatched it out of her hand and made my way back to my wife.

"Thanks, would've been my ass!" I said on the way out. She nodded and vanished. I quickly hurried upstairs and finally opened the door to our room. My wife was still sleeping. 'Yes…' I thought to myself. It was still bright and early as I yawned. I brought in the tray and set it down as quietly as possible and sighed. 'She's so beautiful…' I thought to myself. I sat down beside her and tapped her. "Honey. It's time to wake up. I made you an omelette." She didn't budge. I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. A maid knocked on the door as I allowed her acceptance to come in I frowned a little.

"My lord, I saw you awake. I brought some fresh linen for the queen and more flowers for the bath." I kept a fixated stare on my wife. I motioned for the maid to put it down.

'No…' I thought to myself. I quickly flipped her to her side and rubbed her back, patting it a little. She had lay on her back. "Honey! Wake up!" I put my finger to her pulse… she wasn't breathing… "Sweetie, wake up please!" The maid gasped and had a worried look on her face as she came over to try and help. I motioned for her to cradle my wife's head. A few other maids came rushing to the door. I placed my hands on her chest and started to push. I got worried and kept trying to wake up my wife… "Come one honey! Wake up…!" I breathed harder. "Don't do this to me, honey, please…! Zelda!" I saw her eyes twitch and pushed harder. She coughed and looked at me wide-eyed and soon hugged me, catching her breath. I hugged her tightly breathing heavily as well.

"Link…!" She grabbed onto my neck and started to cry. The maids started to leave and give us a moment while I motioned for the one cradling Zelda's head to stay.

"I'm here Zelda…" I looked over at the maid. "Thank you…" I said breathing and holding my wife. "Thank you…" She nodded and put down the fresh linen on the chest at the end of our bed.

"Your highness, I will be back with some advice and a wash cloth for Lady Zelda's forehead." I nodded and held Zelda still. She looked at me and whine and kissed me everywhere. I kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Don't do that to me…" I looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said as the maid walked in and sighed.

"Okay your highness. Let's see the problem shall we?" She walked over to Zelda and sat by her. "How were you laying down?"

"I was laying on my back and had a little bit of trouble breathing last night, but thought it would go away… I'm sorry. I should be more careful…" I looked down at her and rubbed her back.

The maid held a hand to her chin. "Yes, the child's weight should push down on you when you lay on your back too much, making you feel dizzy. Try to lay on your side some more, milady. What you've experienced is very rare in a pregnancy. Why I've got four kids." She said smiling. Zelda and I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Wow… how do you keep an eye on all of them?" I said amazed.

"It's not so easy, but my husband does a good job, helping." She said playfully. I blushed and looked away as Zelda gave me a sly look. "Anyway, that baby should come soon…" She looked over at us. "Did you think of a name your highness? Be it boy or girl?" She said, trying to lift up the spirits a little more.

"If it is a girl, I will name her Zelda, as tradition. I want to keep it that way… but probably have a middle name so we all don't get confused." She smiled. "But as for a boy… I don't know. What do you think, my love?" She looked at me as I held her close. "Perhaps after your father?"

I smirked and kissed her on the forehead. "I thought about it, but I don't know. I didn't really think about a name yet." The maid giggled due to the thought.

"Anyway, your majesties. I'll leave you to it. If you need any more information or advice, please don't hesitate to ask me!" She said walking out. The wash cloth was left on our side table by the bed. I lifted it up and started to dab it on Zelda's forehead. I held her for a while, her breaths were starting to calm down. She fell asleep due to the overwhelming challenge her body had taken. My thoughts wondered off to Sorin and Amelia… I wondered how they were again… how they were doing with their child…

_In Termina _

Not even the first ray of sunlight had hit the town with it's bittersweet morning. A woman and a man sat down with two other people as the woman was on the bed. She was holding onto part of a table and her husband's hand.

"Push!" The midwife said as the woman struggled and cried in pain. Her husband squeezed her hand tightly and encouraged her as well.

"Come on Amelia, honey, you can do it." He said kindly and kissed her hand, squeezing it tightly again.

"Sorin!" She breathed heavily. A tear rolled down her cheek and pushed again. The midwife and the other woman helped a lot as well. Sorin kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Almost there, Amelia!" The midwife said. Amelia pushed one last time as the baby came out. She gave a final sigh and held onto her husband, shaking a little. The midwife prepared the baby and cleaned it as Amelia gave her husband a kiss. The baby's eyes were light blue, almost with a goldish tint in them. "It's a girl ma'am." The midwife laughed. "What peculiar, yet beautiful eyes! Any names planned yet?" Sorin laughed as he couldn't think of one.

"No, not yet, unless my wife already has one." He said kissing her cheek.

Amelia held her baby and cradled it as her husband smiled by her side. The baby placed it's hand on Sorin's chin and sneezed. Amelia and Sorin smiled. The midwife prepared potions and herbs to help with Amelia's wounds and got to work.

_Another House _

A woman awoke with a slight ache in her arm and got up slowly, making sure not to fall over. She looked around as her master was nowhere in sight. She panicked. "Master?" She asked aloud and started to search for him. She went upstairs, but no one was there. It was early in the morning as the sun peeked it's way over the town. "Master?" The woman spoke again, but to no response. 'Where is he…?' She thought to herself. His belongings were nowhere to be found as well. The woman had vanished and so did her master. Malon opened the door and as soon as she was going to rush out…

"Hey, watch it!" A young man said with annoyance in his voice. Malon gasped and looked up at him, with excitement in her eyes.

"Master!" She said, hugging him. "Oh, Lord Kadel I thought you left me, already!" She smiled with tears forming in her eyes.

"Not yet, at least-

"I thought it'd be a shame since you didn't have to kill me, but now I'm happy…" She smiled and looked away as Kadel looked at her wide-eyed. "I'm happy that I can spend a little bit more time with my master, before I die…" She gathered her stuff as Kadel looked down.

After a long moment, he cleared his throat. "We should get going now."

Malon looked at him. "Right." She looked around one last time. "What about that lady?"

Kadel cracked his neck. "What about her?" Malon looked down and sighed.

"Wish we could've at least thanked her." Kadel grabbed a quill and paper nearby.

"We can." He wrote a big 'Thank you and sorry for all the trouble.' in Hylian. "There, now let's go. I'm sure Hyrule isn't too far, now."

Malon noticed the way her master was acting and the way he went back to acting when he first met Malon; completely heartless… The tone in his voice, the same tone.

"Yes, master." Malon said as she picked up the dress the lady had left for her. It was an exact replica of her dress, but looked unfinished due to the scoop neck which would show more of Malon's cleavage. "Just one second master, I'm going to change real quick." Kadel glared at her.

"Well, hurry up. Stop wasting my time…" Malon nodded and changed behind a screen as quick as she could. She held a ribbon in her mouth.

"Are you done yet?" Malon moaned a 'no' as she pulled the dress down below her breasts and tugged at it. She was done as she stepped out and got up slowly. Kadel looked her way wide-eyed. She fixed her hair as it bounced down her shoulders and sprayed a little perfume the woman had nearby. Kadel hid a blush and looked away. "We need to go, now…!" Malon moaned and grunted as Kadel pulled her gently by the wrist, motioning for her to hurry.

The two walked fast out of the town. It was still early in the morning as only a few people trotted by for early chores. Malon stuck to Kadel's side as it grew quiet once more. Entry to the desert wasn't too far ahead. Kadel walked quickly as Malon tried to keep up. As soon as they were to reach the entrance to the desert, an older man stopped them and smiled. Kadel glared at him as he approached to close and got his sword ready. He spoke, but as soon as Kadel was going to reply, he got confused. Malon held her hand on Kadel's sword motioning for him to put it back in his sheath. The man laughed nervously and spoke again.

"Master, it seems this man does not speak Hylian." Kadel glared again.

"Well, that's not our concern. We don't have time-

The man laughed and kept trying to speak as he pointed toward some weird-looking creature that Kadel and Malon had never seen before. There were five of them.

"Camel!" Camel, camels!" The man repeated over and over again and pointed at them. Malon smiled and walked over to one of them, petting it's head.

"Hey! I heard from my father that these animals are new and are from another far away town!" Kadel made an almost, hurt face.

"That's none of our concern…" Kadel said in a low tone.

"But, master! They are perfect for the desert and use way less water than horses need! They can carry very heavy loads as well and I'm sure we'll make it faster to Hyrule this way!" Kadel gave her an unsure look.

"You're sure…?" He said as one of the camels wanted a pet from him.

Malon giggled. "They're awfully adorable!" Malon smiled as Kadel once again, hid a blush.

"How much are they…?" The man looked confused and brought him a camel anyway. Kadel grunted and sighed. "How. Much. Are. They?" He said in a slow tone. Malon giggled and covered her mouth. The man nodded and smiled while handing Kadel the reins to the camel. The came looked like it was smiling as Malon started to laugh. "No, no. How much… is camel?!" Kadel said as he pointed to the camel. The man nodded and laughed again. "Ughh…" He pulled out his wallet and shook the bag. "Okay, how much?" The man laughed.

"Ohhh!" He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a silver rupee. Kadel reached into his wallet and grabbed one, then the man grabbed another, and three more and then five gold rupees.

"A thousand five-hundred?!" The man laughed and nodded his head again. "A thousand five-hundred rupees for this piece of junk?!" The camel made a sound as Kadel turned to it and yelled. "Abominable creature! Do you know how much you cost?!" The camel made a louder groan and tried to kiss Kadel on the cheek. Malon giggled harder and held her hand to her mouth.

"My lord, look… it's not so bad." She said giggling. She pointed to the sign showing that they usually cost two-thousand rupees. "I think he's giving us a deduction… but why-

The man held a blue flower and gave it to Malon. Malon smiled and giggled. "Oh, thank you!" The man laughed and spoke again.

"Pretty lady, heheh!" He laughed. "Pretty." He waved as Malon started to make her way to the camel.

"Thank you!" Malon waved back. Kadel grunted and gave the man an annoyed look.

"You can't speak Hylian, but you can call her pretty?" He rolled his eyes as Malon looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"Master…" She gave the man one last look. "Bye, now thank you!" He waved again and laughed.

"Just saying…" Kadel groaned and looked at the camel with a blunt look. Malon smiled and petted the camel.

"You're such a pretty girl!" She said and scratched under the camel's chin. "Master will you get on with me?"

Kadel looked away. "I don't trust that thing…" He scruffed his hair. "I'll be fine. You can ride that weird contraption." Malon giggled and talked to the camel again.

"Oh, Loraine. You're not a weird contraption."

"Sorry, Loraine? You named it already?" Kadel said with annoyance.

"Yes, Loraine was my mother's name…" Kadel looked away.

"Oh…" He cleared his throat.

Malon smiled. "Here." She put the blue flower behind the camel's ear. "Ahhh, you look so cute!" Malon beamed as Kadel rolled his eyes.

"Well come on, now, let's go." Kadel said as he looked into the desert. "You better do your job, weirdo." He looked at the camel.

"Her name is Loraine!" Malon pouted and talked to the camel again. "You're not a weirdo." Malon said in a cute voice.

"Anyway, we're off." The camel trotted lightly as Kadel kept his speed along with it. They stayed that way for a while. They passed old buildings or ruins and a few sand creatures that Kadel took care of. Afternoon came along as they rested for a bit, to a merchant's little stop, who had water and snacks. Kadel bought water for Malon as she drank it generously. The camel or Loraine nuzzled against Kadel's shoulder, implying that she wanted some too. Malon laughed again. "You too? What happened to I last longer without water more than horses?" Loraine grunted and nuzzled him again. Malon smiled and chewed on the beans Kadel had bought for her. Kadel grunted and mumbled under his breath. "Stupid camel… ughhh…" He paid the man and placed the jug right in Loraine's face. "Here!" Loraine picked it up with her mouth and drank it all down, then threw it to the side and burped.

Malon laughed harder and covered her mouth again. "Why you ungrateful…" Kadel muttered. Loraine spoke again, grunting.

"She's really something, huh master?" Malon giggled and petted Loraine. "And likes to talk a lot."

"Really annoying is what she is…" Kadel got up and started to gather his things again. He went over to the merchant one last time and paid for a potion that would help his protection against the sun. "Anyway, let's go. No slacking off" Loraine chewed on her last bit of food that Kadel had also paid for and burped again. Kadel rolled his eyes.

They rode as Kadel swiftly made his way through the desert again, hoping to reach Hyrule sooner than later. He thought about what he'd have to do. Kill his accomplice… 'I can do it…' He thought to himself. 'She's… just another… woman…'

**A/N: Omgoodness! I'm so tired! I'm so sorry you guys. Work has been killing me. Only day I have off is Sunday only. And Sunday I'm with my bf ]': Thanks for your support! I hope to update soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So today me and my co-worker did a good job. We thought so ourselves since our boss wasn't around. Gonna try and celebrate tomorrow, hopefully. I'm so beat and just got off work. . Thanks so much for reading you guys! **

**Chapter 14 **

_Termina _

A woman had recovered earlier from giving birth and the overwhelming pain had seem to subside. She felt much better as she held her child and nuzzled her. The child smiled brightly and played with her mother's hair making all sorts of cute noises. Her bright blue eyes shined generously. The mother had to think of a name for her child as she wondered around the house they were in. A woman came rushing downstairs as she held a blanket and a fresh diaper that she'd got.

"Hang on, Amelia, dear! I'm coming." Amelia smiled and giggled.

"Calm down, Nina. Sorin will be here shortly." She nuzzled her child again. "What do you think I should name her? Goddesses she's so beautiful…" Sorin had went out to hunt, due to his thirst, but he had to travel to find an wild animal not to hurt anyone again.

"I don't know what you want to name her, dear sister! But we should make sure she cries less and stays a happy baby with her needs!" Nina said trying to do laundry and prepare the baby's meal at the same time.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry about the company you said you had at your potion shop. Hope they haven't left yet." Nina paused.

"They probably did, but that's alright…" Pots and pans clinged as Nina washed her hands, preparing dinner for all of them.

"By the way Nina, why not show anyone your true form…?" Her sister frowned. "Still stuck with the ages of a witch?" Nina sighed and shook her head.

"Amelia, it's probably best no one see it. I think I look better like this, since we're so old, why not look the part?" She chuckled. "Well, some witches feel the way I do." She smiled. "It's been a while since Sorin came back, dear… Maybe I should check on him." Nina frowned. Amelia frowned as well, but made another decision she seemed would fit best.

"I'll go look for him, sis. It's fine." She looked at her child.

"Are you sure, Amelia?" Nina frowned again.

"Yes, I wouldn't want him to attack you or anything and he won't ever attack me, so I'll look for him." Amelia handed her child to Nina as she kindly accepted.

"You're feeling alright?" Nina said with a little pain in her voice.

"Yes, quite well." The late afternoon had come around due to the sun's weak strength.

"Alright, dear, be careful!" Amelia walked over to her broom and started to head out.

"I'll find him faster this way." Nina nodded and watched over the child. Her dress gracefully flew by as she started to mount her broom in the alley where she would normally begin to fly. A woman walked with tears coming down her face toward Amelia's direction, holding her shoulders. There was a fence half blocking the woman's view, but as soon as she saw Amelia's face she gasped and hid low. Amelia flew off, her broom trying to go as high as it could so no one could see.

"…No…" The woman said to herself and quickly ran away dropping something from a trashbag, making a little noise. Nina glared and held her defense as she tried to look who had seen, hoping that it was only a cat. She awaited for her sister's return as she watched over the child…

The woman ran as fast as she could to her daughter and as she reached the inn, she grabbed her daughter's hand and made haste. A couple stood by them and looked confused.

"Where are you going?!" The woman said.

"No time to explain Anju, we'll be back!" The man looked at his wife, confused and shrugged his shoulders. They went outside to see at least what direction their friend was headed. It looked like it was toward the sea. They ran as fast as they could as her daughter gave her a confused and worried look.

"Mother, what are we doing?!" The mother breathed heavily.

"No time to explain my dear, just follow your mother and do as I say! We're going to make the lunge! Are you ready?!" The daughter looked up with wide eyes and nodded.

"Okay!" She said unsurely. They lunged as fast as they could to the kingdom of Savaden.

'I didn't even know Savaden still remained until after I left Hyrule. I realized it would, since Sorin was still alive…' She thought to herself. 'Sorin...' She ran faster as her daughter tried to keep up with her.

_In the Desert _

A young man and woman grew tired as they both made their way across a huge building, that of like a temple. The woman looked up in awe as Kadel shrugged it off.

"This was the desert colossus or spirit temple the Hero of Time had ventured to. This temple was his last one until he could go to the castle to save our princess, now queen. He defeated the evil witches in the temple and brought peace to it, master." Kadel yawned and stretched, mocking human nature again.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. Just focusing on getting to Hyrule." Loraine groaned in his direction and spit near his feet. Kadel jumped back and glared at Loraine. "What the hell?!" Malon grimaced.

"Sorry, master, camels also like to spit… it's just what they do…" Kadel groaned and looked away.

"Whatever. And, pfftt, evil witches. All witches are evil…" He said in a low tone and looked away. It was quiet for a moment. "Big deal, witches are easy to kill… Anyway, let's get going…" Malon frowned.

"Yes, master…" She thought about her fate, of how her master was going to kill her. She knew, the pain would come, but end at least happy knowing she had great times and good memories with her master. They traveled along as the sands blew with the wind, Kadel wearing his scarf-like attire and gave Malon the cloth he gave her before to cover her nose and mouth. Loraine groaned and trotted carefully hoping, not to hit quicksand. The sun came down to a late afternoon.

The winds soon cleared as they continued to travel. Kadel heard a familiar noise as he stopped dead in his tracks. He prepared himself.

"Fuck, not again! Why the fuck do we always have to bump into something on the way there?!" He said as he motioned for Malon to run away with Loraine. "Human! Last chance! Run this time! Do you fucking hear me?!" Kadel shouted angrily as he got attacked by the creature. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as he screamed. Another had come along. Again, he had to tread carefully due to the fact that he hadn't had blood in a while. He was better than last time, although.

The two creatures surrounded him, getting ready to attack again. 'What are they doing out here?!' He thought to himself. They ganged up on him as he moved swiftly. He ran by some boulders and kicked one into them with both of his feet as it got shocked back a little. The main one, or the first one was the one that wanted to kill him most as it shoved the excess out of the way and tried to bite his arm. Kadel punched it with it having little recoil and it tried to bite him once again. Malon rode away with Loraine and once again, looked back at her master. Her eyes began to water, but she galloped away just like her master had ordered. She heard her master scream a couple of times and looked back.

Kadel grunted as one bit his arm and wouldn't let go while the other shook its head and looked at him hungrily. It growled and bit onto his leg trying to rip him apart. He hit the one that bit into his arm with the hilt of his sword, but to no avail. It's fangs only sunk deeper into his pale flesh. He groaned as he held one's mouth trying to open it and got a little space as he pushed it off, he grabbed his sword quickly and stabbed the beast on the shoulder. It cried in pain and tried to take the blade out as the one on his foot glared at him and bit harder. He got it to open it's mouth and tried to split it in half, breaking its jaw and head. The other that got stabbed looked over worriedly at his accomplice and ignored the pain. It ran swiftly knocking Kadel over, saving the one that was about to die. This angered the main one as it held nothing else back.

It attacked Kadel at full speed and tried to sink it's fangs into him once again. Kadel took a right hook at it, giving him advantage due to it's fallback, and picked it up and threw it at the boulders. The other that was semi injured attacked once more. It's fur was light brown. It growled and made a lunge as Kadel got around it and tried to break it's neck once again, he had an arm lock around it's neck. The creature whined due to the tender spot as Kadel got shoved once again. He tried to force the other one away with his strength, but again failed. He eyed his sword as it was in the corner to his right, far away from his reach. The creature had pulled it out. The main one pinned him this time and bit into Kadel's shoulder. He screamed in pain as the other bit the tender spot on his leg again. He couldn't move. It was a death trap.

The creature inched it's way closer to Kadel's neck, getting ready to rip his head off. 'Damn my curse for more blood…' Kadel thought to himself. He grunted and screamed as flesh was being torn off on his leg. Blood dripping down his flesh like no tomorrow. He screamed again, he was stuck… 'What the fuck ever… as long as human tells Sorin…' The creature bit harder tearing off a chunk off Kadel's leg. He screamed louder. The main one was close to ripping of his head.

A whine and shriek was heard from one of the creature as a blade pierced it's back. The one on his leg got stabbed by a woman. The creature cried in pain due to the blade's power. The main one let go of his grip and checked to see if the other was okay. Kadel got up and tried to stand, but wobbled. The main one looked at the woman who held the sword and charged right after her as it fought with her. It shoved her against the boulders as she couldn't get up. Another woman looked frightened to death as she was it's next target and pinned her down and tried to bite her head off. As soon as Kadel saw this, his eyes changed dramatically, pure blood and a deeper red. He glared at the creature and swiftly lunged toward it, knocking it off of the woman. He punched it from left to right, ignoring all the pain and blood that was dripping from his body.

His fangs sunk into it's shoulder as it injured the creature badly and it cried in pain. He then kicked it as it started to run off with it's accomplice as fast as it could. He ran over to the woman that had gotten pinned down.

"Human! Human, are you alright…?" He asked worriedly. Malon got up and stirred a bit. The creature bit her arm as it looked a little messed up, other than that she was fine. A little blood trickled down her arm as she looked at her savior.

"Lord Kadel, I'm sorry-

"I warned you! That's the last time you'll ever do that! Do you hear me?! Do you want me to kill you sooner than later?!" Knowing he couldn't due to his promise, which all vampires are supposed to keep. The other woman shook her head and sighed.

"Are you two lovebirds done?" She said rolling her eyes. She was dressed in long pants and a short top with two swords by her side. Her long orange, red hair in a big pony tail.

"Who are you?" Kadel asked as he looked away.

"My name is Nabooru." She smirked. "See that you had some trouble and came to help, well not much, but I tried." She looked at Malon. "Ahhh, Malon, I thought I recognized you." She smiled. "Are you and your boyfriend alright?" She grinned.

"He's… not my boyfriend… he's a friend…" Nabooru laughed.

"He might as well be since he's so protective of you." Kadel looked away as she walked over to them. "And I see you left your camel over there? To come and save your boyfriend." She joked again.

"She's not… my girlfriend..." Kadel glared at the woman. "What the hell were _they_ doing out here anyway? You usually get those?" He asked angrily.

Nabooru thought for a moment. "Not really, they're very rare, but anytime we get them, they are not allowed on our grounds. At least not like that, they aren't." She laughed. The sun lightly showed it's kindness as they all looked over to Nabooru's fortress which wasn't far away. "Come on lovebirds, let's get you both cleaned up." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, master…" Malon said in a low voice, but Kadel ignored her this time. Malon looked away, depressed again.

_In the kingdom of Savaden _

A young girl and woman looked up at the castle by the sea in awe. The woman frowned, having memories of the exact spot she was in when the battle happened… She held her daughter's hand and walked up the castle steps to the entrance. As soon as she opened the doors, the guards let her in by whispering and murmuring. She went to the end, where the throne was and stood there along with her daughter. The man standing near the throne laughed as he came out from the shadows.

"Ho, ho, ho, Vatani!" The man beamed sinisterly. "I thought you were dead! Didn't you think she was dead?" He nudged one of the guards and the guard nodded reluctantly. She looked around noticing something odd…

"I too, thought this place was dead…" She sighed. "Vernon, I bring urgent and awful news…" Vernon poured a cup of blood that vampires called 'wine,' to feel human again or mock upon them either way.

"Do tell!" He held the goblet to his mouth and sipped away.

"It is news about Hyrule and a new born child…" Vatani slowly continued.

"Some wine, dear?" Vatani shook her head, 'no.' "Hyrule is pretty well said along these waters now… wonder what's over there, huh?" Vernon laughed. "And a child, you say? We don't care much for children, so what of this child?" He circled Vatani and grinned. "Is it perhaps, you?!" Vernon pointed at Genesis as she held onto her mother's skirts tighter and hid in them. Vatani put a hand to defend her daughter and spoke.

"No," she said boldly. "It's not her…" She paused. "It's Sorin's child…" The whole room went quiet.

"Go on…" Vernon said interested.

"A vampire and a witch hybrid…" Vatani looked down. "His wife is a witch…" The room filled with whispers again. Vernon backed away as his leader made a silhouette around the throne. The man stepped out of the shadows who had been sitting on the throne. Vatani let out a small gasp as her eyes widened…

_In the Desert _

The trio walked quietly toward the Gerudo Fortress. The man's blood had stained his clothing, but he did not care. He remained most silent as ever. The woman stayed very close by his side while the other stopped and spoke.

"Well, this is it." The woman snapped at two other women to bring medicine and other cleaning supplies. "You can leave your camel here, and ride anytime, we'll make a place for it, since their home is the desert and they cannot be anywhere else." Malon nodded as she handed Loraine to one of the women where they put her under a stable of shade. "Anyway, you two… can go inside and get cleaned up." She grinned.

"Thank you, Nabooru." Malon said as she smiled weakly.

Nabooru nodded and took a closer look at Kadel's wounds. "Hmm, your wounds seem to be healing fast, boy. I saw all the blood back there…" Kadel looked away. "What are you, a vampire?" Nabooru laughed as Malon made a weak smile again.

"He's just my indestructible hero…" Malon said in a depressed tone. Kadel looked away quickly.

"Ahh, your hero, huh?" Nabooru grinned as Malon looked away and tried to hide a blush. "Heheh, alright, alright, go get cleaned up and what not." Nabooru walked away as Malon and her master went inside the fortress. The room was big. It had a fireplace with a kettle on it and a wooden bench. It grew quiet again.

"…" Malon looked away and took a deep, quiet breath. "Lord Kadel, I-

"Don't call me that anymore…" Kadel interrupted. Malon looked at him wide-eyed. "You're not my accomplice anymore since you don't like to listen…" Kadel kept his glance toward outside. "And in addition, Hyrule is a couple of steps away… your end is near…" Malon's eyes started to water. She forgot about the thought and now that they were close to Hyrule Castle, she'd forgotten all about it on their long journey. She nodded and breathed heavily as she held her throat, trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes… yes, ma-

"You never knew me, you never will… and you definitely will not remember me or this journey we ventured together. Are we clear…?" A few tears fell down her cheeks as she gulped quietly.

"Yes, yes, ma-

"Don't call me that… I'm nothing, but a stranger to you, a wanderer… You don't anything about me." Kadel's voice sounded deadly and emotionless again, like when they had first met…

"S…Sorry… I…" Malon got up, gathered her skirts and ran off to another room.

She ran into another room that was smaller and dropped down in the corner of the room, holding her knees to her chest. She cried like no tomorrow, like when her father had died. She cried for him, held onto the selfish memories when she couldn't stop her heart from doing so. She didn't know how much she cared about him until now… Her sobs echoed throughout the halls. She still looked beautiful. She choked on her tears as she went outside and made her way over to Loraine in the small stable.

A couple of tears fell down her cheeks as she quietly spoke. "Don't forget me, Loraine…" The camel looked in Malon's direction and groaned. She bothered Malon to pet her "I love you…" Another tear fell down from her cheek as she wiped it away. She hugged Loraine and petted her one last time, letting go. Loraine nuzzled her and tried to get out of the stable as Malon shook her head 'no.' "Stay here… They'll take care of you… Goodbye…" She said walking away slowly.

A young man approached her and had an emotionless look on his face. She looked up and as soon as she saw who it was, she tried to wipe her tears away. He looked down at her.

"…Ready?" He said heartlessly. She nodded quietly and followed him, proceeding to Hyrule Castle…

They passed the bridge, the little water pass, and the fence that lead to fresh greens spread across Hyrule and all it's beauty. The sun was about to set as it's golden and orange colors looked beautiful across the sky. At this time, Malon would be done with her chores and visit Zelda any chance she got so they could talk. It was very rare, however. If she hadn't the chance she would sing her favorite song at Lon Lon Ranch.

They had reached Lon Lon Ranch and Malon had stopped Kadel as she walked in front of him. She looked down.

"Could I just ask for one last thing before I die…?" Kadel looked away.

"…What…?" His voice became more emotionless.

"…This time of day, I'm usually done with my chores and visit the queen whenever I can get the chance, but if I couldn't… I'd sing inside the ranch. It is my home, after all… I'd at least like to die at home… where my mother did…" Kadel looked away as Malon tried to stop the tears from coming again. The wind blew quietly and made Malon's hair dance in it.

"Make it quick…" Kadel nodded in silence and looked away again.

"…Thank you…" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled as the tears continued to run down her face. She looked gorgeous… There was a fence blocking the way as Malon held the key to open it… She looked at it remembering her father as more tears came. She opened the gate and walked over to the ranch and stopped in the middle. Kadel waited over by one of the boxes and crossed his arms, waiting. She started to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She held her hands to her heart and started to sing. The golden sun, kissed her face with it's gentle rays. It grew quiet one last time and then…

_OooOh, OooOh, OooOh oOh, Oooh oooO Ooh, Oh oOh, Ooh,_

_Ooo, ooO, Ooh, ooh, ooOh, Ooh, Ooooh, OooOh, Ooh, Ooh, _

_OOooh, Ooh, oOh, OOoh, OOoh, Oooh, Ooh, OOoh, Ooh, Ooh, _

_Oooh, Oooh, ooOh, Oooh, Ooooh, OoOoh, Oooh, OooOh, Ooh,_

Malon started to sing in a lower tone…

_Vampire, vampire, stare as cold as ice, I know that you hide_

_a huge, warm heart inside… Memories, memories, bittersweet_

_with you, reminiscing all the times, we've been through… _

_Who am I to be cared for, the likeliness of you…? Knowing you _

_feel the same way too… Forgive me for disobeying some of _

_your commands. Don't expect you to understand… Say Goodbye_

_Say Goodbye, how I will miss you… You are my true hero in all _

_that you do… My last sun, will now, set, don't ever forget… _

_You've been inside my heart, the day we met… _

Kadel's eyes widened, then slowly settled as he looked away. He felt a sensation that was familiar and tried to shake it off, but there was no escape. He thought that he could hear his heart beat once more. Malon held her hands tight and slowly opened her eyes. The wind blew her hair gently as tears rolled down her cheeks. She stared at Kadel with pierced, deep sadness in her eyes. He was across from her now, still silent as ever. She slowly moved her hair out of the way from her neck as the sun kissed it bearly. This was it… She pulled the cloth from her shoulder so Kadel could sink his fangs into her and leave her lifeless… Kadel looked at her with the same cold stare as before, but this time he was reluctant to approach her…

He stayed back a little and tried to look away, only in failure as his eyes met hers once again. He slowly walked up to her and as he stood arm length apart. His heart raced, his body shook, and his urge for blood still remained, but there was something in his way, something much more powerful to conquer all… Kadel stood inches away from Malon as it looked like he was going to aim for her neck, he quickly pressed his lips against hers, instead... Mixed emotions, panicked thoughts, and adrenaline rushed through one another's veins… Malon's eyes grew wide, then settled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kadel had one arm around her waist and the other on her cheek. Her tears kept falling as if she felt a sudden wave of excitement, bitter sweetness, affection, and pain. Neither one of them thought of consequences, nor did they pay attention to their surroundings, as any other couple, they were in their own world…

**A/N: Omg, so I just WALKED home from work ]': I'm so beat… and sore all over. There were a lot of mean customers today at my work and it was really busy. So I'm just a giant mess. Everytime I come home from work, my body is too tired and overworked to have an appetite. So anytime I see or smell food, I get nauseous… ]'x This time it's worse though, since I walked home. Aghhh, I wish I had a car ]: Thanks so much for reading guys, I'm going to go cry in my corner now (I made the song Malon sang from scratch. It was not easy at all. I literally had to play her song on youtube like fifty times.) I like poems and I was singing this song and now my throat is all worn out. I wanna sing it to my boyfriend… *looks around* I want my boyfriend… ]': **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm so tireddd (: Gahhh! Anyway really random once again. Sail by Awolnation was playing when with the last scene with Kadel and Malon xD I'm just so random. And I'm playing Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey3 Ahh! Anyway sooo hot today. Awwww! And thanks guys for all the nice comments! ^^ It cheers me up so whenever I have a bad day from work or whenever I get off work. I look forward to writing and sharing my story with you guys. You guys are so awesome! Thank you! ^^ **

**Chapter 15 **

_Termina _

Red, orange and yellow had shown over the blue horizon with hue. The last rays of the sun kissed the mountains beyond. A woman flew high with her trust-worthy broom to find her missing husband. He had been gone for a good while now. She worried about him, thought about where he might've been, what he could've done. 'Oh, Sorin…' The woman thought to herself. 'Where are you…?' Her heart raced faster as she flew over a couple of trees, in the lake of the forest. She smelled something familiar, yet she couldn't quite put her nose on it. Her reddish, brown hair blew in the wind. She could smell fire, a beautiful smell, indeed. Her eyes widened as she saw a house that had been burnt down. She followed the smoke and finally settled down with her broom.

She looked around with concern as she tried to look for survivors. Two people were on the floor, lifeless. A man and a woman; she noticed something as she saw the ring on the woman's finger… they were married… She looked at them and covered her mouth. She could hear groaning nearby. She slowly crunched over some leaves with her heels and found a man sitting down on a boulder. He was alone and he looked awfully familiar. She ran up to him, but then stopped. He turned around with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth generously. She gasped and started to tear up.

"Sorin…!" She covered her mouth and started to cry. "Wh… What did you do?!" She looked over at the couple on the floor. Sorin looked up, but breathed heavily and started to panic again.

"Amelia…" He started. "Oh, goddesses… I don't know… I just… it's been so long…" He looked down and breathed. "I tried to… I'm just so hungry!" He yelled a little and punched the boulder he once sat on. "Fuck…!" Amelia shook her head 'no,' as she started to back away a little.

"Sorin… They're married… just like us…" She cried harder.

He looked down and frowned with the blood dripping still. His hands and top had blood mushed all over them. "I didn't know that until after… I'm so sorry, honey… I… went to go on the hunt… and their house was nearby… something came over me… I just… I'm so sorry…" He took a step closer as Amelia backed away again. "Honey you know damn well, I won't hurt you… please… I… I need you, baby…" He had a desperate look in his eyes and fell to the floor.

Amelia inched her way toward him a little and cried harder. "Oh god, Sorin… why… baby, what's the matter with you…?" She was now in arm's reach and gave him a tight hug. He returned the favor. Amelia held his head to her breasts. He shook a little and couldn't stand to look at the couple any longer.

"Talon… was… was the first human I had attacked in years when we were in Hyrule… when we got exiled… I haven't fed… on a human in so many years… they just taste… so much better… and give me more strength… and my adrenaline just keeps going, I lose it… I can't stop… I want to stop… goddesses I want to stop…" He paused and looked at his wife with depressed and tired eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… Oh goddesses, Amelia…" He held her tighter as she did the same and rocked him back and forth.

"We need to get out of here, honey, and fast before anyone else comes…" She held him and helped him stand up. "It's okay, baby…" Sorin's eyes were blood shot, deep red. "We're going to get some help… Don't worry…" Sorin nodded and looked away, and saw the couple one last time as they started to head back to Termina. She let him ride on her broom so no one could see, and so nothing else would happen, especially since it was night time. It was quiet… After a while, she reached the town and lowered her broom in the alley where no one would notice. Her husband was still quiet as she frowned. Sorin forgot the blood on his mouth and wiped it generously. His head hung low and his bangs covered his eyes. He stood in the corner with his arms crossed and leaned against the wall.

"There you two are! This child has been crying for it's parents!" She handed the child to her mother as Amelia held her daughter tight. "Where have you two been?" Amelia looked away. Nina made a sudden noise with the pots as Sorin raised an eyebrow, then stared off and looked away again.

"Sorin had a bit of trouble with some thugs…" She lied. "He defeated all of them, so we're fine…" Nina smiled.

"Oh, good! I bet he took good care of them!" She grabbed her things and started to head out.

Amelia paused and looked away. "He… he sure did…" Nina smiled at her sister as Amelia did the same and waved while walking out of their place. She looked up at her husband as he went into the room.

_Kingdom of Savaden _

The throne room had been filled with a bunch of red eyes glowing in the dark castle. A man sipped his wine or goblet of blood and poured the leader a drink as well. He sat in the throne and drank it kindly, while closing his eyes. He looked up at the woman and her child and grinned.

"Not you…" Vatani spoke, wide-eyed.

"Not me? Why not, me?" He got up and yawned mocking human nature.

"You… you liar!" He held her wrist as she swiftly tried to punch him. She was fast, but he was twice more faster. She breathed heavily as her daughter started to back away.

"Where is the king?!" Most guards looked down and to the corner of the room.

The king lay there lifeless as no one was allowed to touch him. The man said he would decide whether to decorate either the outside or the inside with the king, with his mindless, sinister, and insane ideas. Vatani looked up and gasped, covering her mouth.

"How dare you!" Vatani swiped at him as he let go, and missed. "You disgusting, foul maggot!"

The man shook his head from left to right. "Now, now Vatani… let's not do anything senseless…" He practically teleported to the little girl and held his sharp nail to her neck. She frowned and tried to hold his hand away from her. She looked up at her mother.

"Genesis!" She glared at the man. "Let her go…" The man grinned again.

"Or else what?" He chuckled a little.

"Or else, you'll regret it…" Vatani spoke as she prepared to move swiftly again. The man only laughed and let Genesis go.

"Will I?" He showed his fangs and lunged at her. She dodged it and gave him a left hook and then a right, giving him little recoil. Out of nowhere he felt a sharp pain in his shin. Genesis had kicked him with her little foot and glared up at him. In the meantime while he got a little distracted, Vatani gave him a deadly right hook under the chin. He toppled over a table as everyone around the room still had the same look on their faces. Vatani grabbed her daughter, only to hear laughter emitting from behind the crumble. "Vatani, please, don't make me laugh." He lunged toward her and pushed her forward, giving a strong impact. She hit the wall, fell down, and knocked out. Genesis ran over to her mother and tried to wake her up.

"Mother, mother!" She screamed as she looked at the man who had done the damage. "You're a really bad person, you know that?!" She shouted and looked up at him, pouting. He got closer as she tried to jump up and bite his arm, he held her by the collar. She kicked him in the face and grunted, struggling to help her mother.

"Believe me, I know." He grinned as he got punched and had recoil again. He threw her into the bunch of guards as they caught her and tried to hold her down. The man glared at her and started to walk off. "Throw both of them into the chambers below. God knows how many are down there…" Genesis glared at the man and groaned as her and her mother got carried away.

"I'll get you for this…!" She shouted and kicked and screamed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'll be waiting…" He grinned as the doors shut tightly.

_Hyrule _

My wife and I found it rather difficult to cope with the fact that Sorin and Amelia were still gone. It came and went by, from time to time, but it wasn't so bad now that time passed by. I scruffed my hair and wore my dark blue tunic. My wife had worn a dark green dress that was a deep v so her cleavage showed along with her half, bare shoulders. It had a v at the end to cover only her hands again. A man had come by earlier to talk of politics and our castle, and news in general. We walked through the courtyard and discussed many matters including the different races that had been around a long time and that hadn't.

"How are the things with the wife?" He asked kindly.

"She's doing quite alright. That baby should come soon." I smirked. "And the usual chore for a man to get up bright and early than he usually does and bring her breakfast in bed." He laughed heartily.

"Ahh, of course. Why I remember when I did that once." He smiled drifting off into his own world. "My wife is so beautiful… more beautiful than any other maiden across the land." He looked at me and shook his head. "Sorry…"

I laughed a little and thought about Zelda. "No, no, no worries. The feeling is mutual." I messed with my sheath and sword and sighed. "That fortress that people enter from can only hold so much…" I thought about it and anything going wrong.

"Well milord, that can only mean one thing…" He started. We talked almost the whole day, after I had trouble waking up my wife.

I sighed. "Increase defenses at Gerudo Fortress?" He chuckled a little.

"And also anywhere else that is vulnerable to entry." We talked about any form of enemy that could cause trouble to Hyrule. This man was very wise and shared more than a couple of generous words of wisdom, he did. "Also, think about the places that are unexpected to entry, like the forest perhaps, or the lake, or the mountain…" I held my hand to my chin.

"But I've been all around those parts on my long adventure before. There seems to be no kind of entry to any of them, hence why people usually enter here from the desert." The man looked down and sighed.

"You never know your highness, you never know…" I looked at him and tried to think some more. Being King and coming up with strategic plans was hard. I found it easier when I was on my adventure… maybe because I'd think of them last minute. I gave a blunt look.

"Well, I'm glad you came here to share some words of wisdom about strategies and defenses." I put my arms above my head. "It's way better than the shit the royal court always tries to discuss with me." I thought about how I had to go back for tomorrow's session, if it was still going to continue and groaned.

"Milord-

"You don't need to call me that. Just Link." I smiled.

He laughed and continued. "Well, Link it looks like someone is here to see you…" I turned around and smiled. My wife held her stomach as she slowly made her way down two steps and smiled brighter than day.

"Mind if I steal my husband for the night, kind sir?" She asked with her angelic voice.

He laughed and smiled. "Not a problem, your grace." He looked toward me. "Hopefully we'll get to discuss more whenever you're free, Link." I nodded at him and bid him farewell. He walked off as my wife approached me…

_Meanwhile _

A woman stood still at the ranch that was covered in nightfall. She looked up at the man that had pressed his lips against her own, and started to cry. She did not know what to think as she held him, shaking a little. She spoke with deep sadness in her voice.

"But… Lord Kadel…" She spoke making beautiful, depressing cries from her mouth.

"Don't call me that…" He looked at her with sadness and pain in his eyes. "Don't call me that anymore… just call me Kadel… Malon…" Her eyes grew wide as her vampire kissed her again. She could feel the tip of his fangs, bearly, only enough to notice they were there. He slowly parted and held her chin as he spoke calmly. "We need to get to Hyrule Castle… show me the way, won't you…?" She blushed and cleared her throat as she tried to regain herself. He started to walk off as she still stood there not knowing what to think. "You gonna stand there like that or come with me?" He teased, yet being serious at the same time. Malon looked at him and gathered her skirts.

"Yes, ma… I mean Lor… I mean… Kadel…" Malon looked away still blushing as she tried to follow her vampire. "It feels so uneasy to call you that, though…" He chuckled while closing his eyes.

"C'mon. Don't fall behind." Malon nodded as they made their way over to the castle. 'What the fuck are you thinking Kadel? Yup, what the fuck are you thinking?' He smirked to himself. Kadel felt a sharp pain in his rib, but still continued…

_Kingdom of Savaden _

A young woman had woken up with a feeling of nudging against her. The cold hard ground met in alliance with her body temperature. She heard faint sounds, that of coming from a child in the distance.

"…Mother…!" The voice shouted. Her eyes were half open. "Mother you're awake!" She quickly realized where she was and shot up quickly, holding her daughter in a tight grasp.

"Genesis!" She cried. "Oh dear, goddesses, are you hurt?!" The littler girl shook her head from left to right.

"No mother, but there's a scary man over there… I don't want to look anymore…" She said as she grimaced. The woman looked over her daughter's shoulder and saw a man that had a decaying mouth, with blood dripping profusely down it. His eyes were yellow and he groaned in pain. She quickly covered her daughter's face in her chest and looked around to analyze her surroundings.

There was a loud, scary scream from across the hall. It was very dark. You could hear chains and slight movement as if someone was dragging their feet across the floor. Another cell that was to the right of them had a woman in there as she smiled creepily at the two.

"…Vatani…! Ha… haha! You're alive…!" She backed away up against the wall and to the center to protect her and her daughter. The woman laughed maniacally.

"Genesis…" Vatani said, trying to calm down her daughter. "Listen to me, baby…" Genesis kept closing her eyes and whimpering. "Come on, honey. You need to focus." You could hear chains dragging across the floor again… She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. Down in these hollow chambers, vampires were very weak. There was a foul aroma in the air that made them so. They had designed it so they could only have the strength of humans, and that was all… Vatani looked around to try and find a way out. She kept her and Genesis tightly to the back wall, trying to stay in the center.

Vatani pushed on some of the bricks remembering how old they were and noticed that there was a brick that was a little loose, but it was very high. A tiny, tiny light emitted from it. She looked at Genesis and spoke calmly again. "Okay honey, I have an idea… There seems to be a loose brick up there…" She said quietly. "I'm going to boost you up… once you get out, you're going to escape to Termina and tell Sorin what had happened here… The man from the market who gave you the necklace… okay…? Tell Anju and Kafei to head to Hyrule too, okay…? You know your way back and hurry so no one catches you…" She breathed.

Genesis breaths grew quicker as she started to tear up. "But mother, what about you…? They're going to torture you… too…" She cried softly.

Vatani smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. "I'll be fine, baby… Now come on, I'll boost you up…" Genesis reluctantly climbed on her mother's back. She grunted as she forgot they only had the strength of humans down here. She held her daughter and spoke softly. "You see the tiny light…? The brick?" Genesis nodded. "Don't hit it… just push it, honey, as hard as you can…" She nodded again and started to push.

You could still hear moaning noises from all over the place. It was very creepy. She pushed the brick and struggled. "Mother… it's still locked on tight…" She whined.

"Keep trying baby… you can do it…" Vatani breathed. Genesis groaned quietly and with the last push, the brick dropped on the other side.

Genesis grimaced. "Mother, I still can't reach…!" She said pushing her hands towards the top. Vatani pushed her daughter with all her might. Genesis caught onto the edge and tried to carry herself up. She sat on the edge and spoke to her mother one last time.

"Mother, I promise I'll save you… I'll come back for you…" She cried hard, but softly, trying to stay quiet.

Vatani nodded. "Now go, Genesis… Run as fast as you can from here… Be careful… Be safe…" She sighed.

"I love you mother…" Vatani smiled weakly.

"I love you too, baby… I love you too… my Genesis…" The little girl flopped down and started to run off carefully. Vatani held her hands together and prayed. "Oh goddesses… please protect my baby… please let her get there safely…" Vatani heard the last thing she wanted to hear… She closed her eyes again. Her cell door creaked open…

_Hyrule _

Zelda looked up at me with a pouty look on her face. "Honey, I know you're probably tired, but… can we maybe take a walk?" I chuckled.

"The Hero of Time, tired?" I smirked as she giggled and kissed her cheek. "Come on, my beautiful queen." We walked past the courtyard and the entrance gate, making our way through the market. The skies were more beautiful than ever with the stars shown above. We heard people cooking and selling stuff like they usually did. Most people bowed and moved out of our way, even though I still wanted to be treated like a normal person.

A little girl chased a puppy as Zelda and I smiled, thinking about the child we would have. We made our way past an alley for more privacy, to talk… She stopped as I looked back and noticed.

"Zelda, what's wrong, honey?" She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just wish we could see Sorin and Amelia again…" She looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. I held her chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Who knows, honey? Maybe we will get to see them again…" I looked away thinking of how much of a chance we would… Zelda sniffed and smiled weakly at me.

"Yes, I'm sure we will-

I groaned as we got interrupted. I felt snatched back quickly by a very strong force. Zelda gasped. Everything happened so fast. A dark figure had held me by the collar and pushed me up against the wall. It was hard to get out from it's grasp as I groaned some more. The figure felt a sharp pain at it's back as the grip on my collar was let go. The figure turned back at Zelda. She glared at the figure and held a wooden plank from one of the nearby barrels it rested on. The figure neared my wife as I pulled it back, trying to not cause any harm to her.

"Zelda…!" I groaned as this person was generously faster than me. "Run…!" I shouted as I got punched in the stomach. They had gotten a solid, breath-taking right hook to my left cheek and swiftly kneed me in the gut, aiming for a tender spot, they had already hit. I fell down and rested on one knee as I tried to aim for them again, I missed. Zelda stood back and decided to stay which was a really bad idea. Any chance this person got, they would always aim for Zelda. I looked at her with desperate eyes, trying not to get too distracted. "Don't make this harder than it already is…!" I groaned. "Run…!" I thought about the words, as they rung in my head… My eyes started to water a little as Zelda held her hand to her heart and shook her head left to right.

I regained as I would not let history repeat itself. It may have happened to my parents… but it won't happen to me and Zelda. Only difference was our child wasn't even born yet… I slowed down my pace and tried to concentrate. I panicked earlier, but now it was time to analyze… Although it was hard to, as it looked like this person couldn't control their power. It seemed as if they were just lashing out from something… A swift right hook was about to be delivered as I expected it, I turned swiftly dodging it and the other three hits they gave me. I ducked as the person groaned and tried to kick me, but missed and I punched them hard in the gut and elbowed them on the shoulder. There was recoil, but not enough.

As they tried to hit me again, I dodged once more, holding their arm tight as I could. I spun around them and did a double kick flip in the air, hitting them directly on the temple. They groaned and made a weird sound that made Zelda scared even more. It was all or nothing now… I wouldn't normally kill a person, but this person wouldn't stop, and seemed like they had no intention of doing so. Reading their body language made it clear… I shoved them against the wall and pulled out a dagger, ready to stab them in the chest. All of a sudden…

"No!" I heard ring in my ears, from afar. "Please, stop!" A young woman gathered her skirts and approached us.

This distracted me so as the person got loose from my grip and shoved me against the other wall instead. I groaned and glared at the man that had little light shown on his face. Familiar blood red eyes were revealed, but a hungry, vampire glare overtook them.

"…Sorin?!" The man lowered his eyes and backed away quickly. As soon as he was going to run off in the other direction, he got pulled by the collar by the woman.

She looked up at him sadly. "I still need blood!" He yelled impatiently. The woman pulled out a vile of blood and handed it to him.

She looked down. "I thought it would come in handy…" He drank it selfishly and gulped it all down. He breathed as he started to calm down. He closed his eyes and smirked, wiping it from his lips. Zelda and I looked up as we noticed the woman when she stepped into the light. "Sorry I took so long... I had to buy it with the left over rupees you gave me..." She helped him up as he grunted.

"…Malon?" Zelda said shockingly. She nodded her head and made her way quickly to Zelda. She hugged her, minding our child Zelda was carrying.

"Lady Zelda!" Zelda smiled at her long, not seen friend.

"Oh, Malon, you know you don't have to call me that." Malon beamed at her.

"I'm sorry Zelda, it's just been so long!" They jittered and babbled about girl talk. I walked up to the man as he tried to calm down and leaned up against the wall on his side and breathed heavily. He had the same attire as Sorin…

"…You know Sorin…?" He asked in a low tone. Zelda and I had no form of royalty crests showing, so he must've thought we were commoners.

"Yes, I do, and it seems due to your reaction you just gave me by mentioning his name, you know him as well…" I looked at him seriously as he did the same. His breaths grew slower.

"I need to speak with him. There is urgent news from the kingdom of Savaden. The kingdom of vampires." The man gave a deadly grin. "Good thing I didn't chew of your head, thanks to my-

He quickly realized what he was about to say and looked away, still shy and reluctant of their relationship. He tried to hide a blush as Malon quickly stood by his side.

"I'm just glad I made it in time!" Malon said smiling nervously. "Oh, and I'm so sorry. This is Kadel. My…" Zelda giggled as I smirked a little.

"Your…?" I questioned teasing the both of them. Zelda smiled as I gave a sly grin.

"My… uh…" Malon pointed two fingers together as she looked up at Kadel. He only looked away again, blushing.

"Your protector, perhaps?" Zelda asked kindly, giving them a break. I chuckled as I remembered that was how Zelda and I first started out. Malon nodded her head as Kadel reluctantly looked our way.

"I need to find my brother… the last place I ever heard of him staying was here in Hyrule. Where is he?" Kadel said emotionless.

"So you're Kadel…" I smirked. "I've heard somewhat about you… and your brother is not here. He left to Termina." Kadel made a taken back groan as his eyes grew a little wide.

"Dammnit… we were just there…" I continued not wanting to think about what happened…

"He got exiled unfortunately, due to him feeding and killing a human in our palace…" I looked up at Kadel seriously. "The same will go for you…" He had seriousness in his blood ruby eyes as well.

"Who are you to talk down on me like that?" Kadel said brushing off his shoulder.

Malon looked up at him worriedly. "Kadel… you should bow…" He chuckled.

"Please. I bow to no human, especially a commoner such as yourself…" Then he realized and remembered what Malon had prayed in their kingdom that one time. _Bless the royals that rule the land, may they live a long happy life, Lord Link, Queen Zelda… _

"Remember the hero of time I talked to you about when we passed the desert colossus…?" Malon said quietly. "Well… he's also now, the king of Hyrule…" Malon held Kadel's arm gently. "This is Lord Link, Kadel…" Kadel lowered his eyes and half of his pride.

"Mmmmm…" He still kept quiet and unsure.

"If you must know…" I started. "Sorin was my best man at my wedding and I was his… He's truly a great friend of mine…" Kadel widened his eyes and looked at me in a more respectful way.

"Then allow me make up for my mistakes earlier…" He knelt on one knee and bowed. "I'm very sorry your highness. It was only an act upon a vampire's hunger, for I could not control myself…"

"I understand." I said as I nodded. "Apology accepted." I thought about Sorin and continued to explain as Kadel got up and gave all of his attention toward me. "Anyway… as any vampire would keep their word… he was the one who came up with the exiling in the first place…" I looked at Zelda and frowned. She did the same. "It was very difficult to let him and his wife go like that…" I paused. "Trust me… Sorin is probably the best man I will ever know…" Kadel looked down, thinking about his brother as well.

Malon yawned as well as Zelda. I sighed as Kadel looked at me seriously. "I need to get to Termina…" He looked at Malon as she yawned some more and look concerned for her.

"You're welcome to stay here a night if you'd like." Zelda smiled kindly and held her stomach, rubbing it. I looked at her and smiled back.

"That is, if you don't go feeding on anyone." I smirked and looked at Malon. "Best stock up on those viles of blood, Malon." She smiled and nodded. She had bought the vile of blood at the new potion shop that had gotten set up yesterday by the castle gate entrance. An old man and his wife owned it. They would get viles of blood, but not so often. The main source came from the lab in Lake Hylia.

"I hear you, your highness." I smiled politely.

"No need to call me that. Just Link." Kadel looked away.

"Okay, Link…" He still felt uneasy, but it seemed whenever he would look into Malon's eyes, he would calm down a little. Kadel and Malon went to the potion shop to buy another vile of blood. They had one more left. Zelda and I talked for a bit as we waited for them.

"How are you feeling, honey?" I asked with concern. I held her and kissed her forehead.

"Link, I'm fine." I frowned and closed my eyes.

"I was just so worried about you… I didn't want to go through what my parents went through, you know…?" I said as I looked away.

She held her hand to my cheek to make me look at her. "I know, honey, I know…" She smiled and hugged me tighter. "I just didn't want you to die… I didn't want to run…"

"If there is a next time, you'd probably have to…" I said worriedly.

"I won't leave you, Link…" I looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"And I won't leave you… Zelda… ever…" I kissed her hand, then kissed her lips tenderly and hugged her once more. I heard footsteps nearby as Malon and Kadel returned. Kadel remained silent as ever.

We made our way into the castle as deep nightfall had taken place. The stars still shined bright throughout the dark sky. Zelda held my arm, locked onto hers. Malon stood closely by Kadel's side and smiled at him. He looked at her and turned away, trying to hide a small smile that Malon caught. Once we were in the castle, I showed Malon and Kadel their dorm. It was on the upper level that contained a balcony. Zelda and I went to go on and get ready for bed as it was getting very late.

Malon looked at the pretty dresses Zelda had ordered in the room for her. There was a night gown, pure white and silk. She hung it over her head and looked at it. It was absolutely beautiful. Kadel sat on the edge of the balcony and leaned up against the wall, like his brother. He felt, but didn't feel the wind pierce his face. He smiled weakly. Malon slid on her dress and walked over to the balcony where Kadel sat down. She slowly approached him.

"You should be going to slee-

Kadel shook his head and looked away, blushing. His heart raced faster. He tried not to look at her as she came closer.

"Kadel…" She said in a weak voice. "I'm sorry we can't go tonight to see your brother." He cleared his throat.

"It's… it is… that's… quite alright…" He mumbled.

"Hmm, what is…?" She said sitting down next to him. She looked at him with innocent eyes. He couldn't help, but stare at her figure.

"…Your night gown…" Kadel stammered. Malon looked down noticing that it was somewhat see through. You could see all of her curves, her white bra and underwear. Kadel still blushed as Malon gasped and quickly tried to walk away. He got up quickly and pulled her wrist gently. "No… I… I like it… come here…" Malon turned a deep red as Kadel sat her down on his lap and leaned against the wall. Her breaths and heart grew and beated faster. He kissed her neck softly and held her in his arms.

"K…Kadel…?" Kadel lowered his eyes to a depressing look.

"I'm your protector aren't I…?" Malon made soft moans as he rubbed her back gently.

"I… y…yes…" Malon stuttered.

"So then…" Kadel kissed her neck once more. "Let me protect you…" Malon shuddered and felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest. She was in a see through dress and had her back toward him, sitting on his lap. The breeze felt nice as it gently passed by. Kadel looked at her sadly again.

"…What is it…?" She had turned her head and body to face him, so she was in a princess carry. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Those same depressing eyes came back again. He cupped her cheek with his palm.

"I'm sorry…" Malon looked confused.

"For…?" She asked innocently. He gently played with her hair as it took a while for him to respond…

"…For… treating you the way I did…" Malon's eyes grew wide and settled sadly. He looked away. "I just… didn't want to get attached to you… and if you haven't figured it out… I'm scared to death… to have the same feeling I once had before… one hundred and thirty seven years ago…" He chuckled as he thought of his vampire life. "I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore… I wouldn't blame you… or anyone really…" He paused. "But, now it's your turn. It's up to you if you want to stay with me or not… alright…? I'm sorry, Malon…" Malon smiled weakly and held his cheek in her fragile hand.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I want to stay with you… Kadel… I understand… before I only thought it was because you were a vampire and I was a human… but now…" Malon closed her eyes and smiled softly. She opened them up bright to her vampire. "I understand more of who you are… and I'm thankful for that… I knew…" She paused. "You had some good in you… and… that's why I didn't want to give up… because I wanted to be… happy with you…" She smiled weakly. "Sometimes… you have to walk through hell just to get to heaven…" Kadel looked at her wide-eyed and kissed her lips quickly.

He held her tight and rocked her back and forth softly. Malon started to yawn and cling onto him more. She begun to fall asleep in her vampire's chest… He kissed her on the forehead once more. He watched her fall asleep, safe and sound…

**A/N: Omg! I might be late for work! I'm leaving now! xD Thanks so much for reading, guys! ^^ Greatly appreciated! Oh and the song that had been playing the whole time with Link, Zelda, Kadel, and Malon is "File City Night" by… (drum roll) Digimon! The videogame! I was watching some of the gameplay on youtube and I want to play it again! Omg I miss that song too! It's a perfect night song and it soothes my soul! I do not own it! Anyways guys, I'm off to work! Thanks so much again! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Writing is so difficult to do right now! Sorry guys. I need to exercise! xD I'm trying to do my work out video, but I'm so tired ]: My cat threw up on my bed so glad he didn't do it on my labtop! ]: **

**Chapter 16 **

_Hyrule _

It was the earliest of day. The sun hadn't peeked over the horizon yet, but the sky had some light blue hue to it. The man from earlier that taught me about defenses and strategies walked by my side with his hands behind his back, like an old wise man. I woke up earlier than usual for some reason. I had trouble getting sleep and had nightmares, some I couldn't even remember, so it was perfect to walk around early in the morning. I wore my main green tunic today, my hair still messy from bed as my crown surrounded it. My wife would wake up in one and a half more hours, I calculated.

"Link..?" The man started as I trotted off into a daydream. I shook my head.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I just… have a really weird feeling…" The man frowned.

"I'd assume, since you got up and told me earlier that something was bothering you." The man shook his head. "What's on your mind…?" I sighed heavily.

"I don't know… I feel numb for some reason, I don't know how to quite put it… like my soul is drifting off and it won't come back for a while…" I breathed through the fresh air, lowering my eyes.

The man chuckled. "That's no good to hear, Link… Your kingdom needs you here." I nodded.

"Yeah… especially my wife…" I thought about Zelda and all her inescapable beauty again. The man sat down with me on a stone bench in the courtyard. I crossed my arms and thought quietly to myself. The man looked up and sighed.

"Link… it's probably the pressure of the royal court on you and finally starting to set up defenses. Maybe that's what stressing you out so you can't sleep." He frowned and spoke with a yawn. "You need to take it easy, son… you're moving too fast." He thought for a moment. "Why don't you and your wife go on small vacation, nothing big. Just to get away from all the politics, especially due to her pregnancy?"

I thought about it. It seemed nice as the first smile of the day creeped around the corner of my lips. "Yeah, that would be a definite breather."

"After all, it is your first time ruling and you're certainly not of royal blood." I smirked and put my hands behind my back.

"How do you know that? I could've been a prince." The man chuckled as he stood up and stretched.

"And a fine prince you would've made…" He paused. "If you weren't the son of Sir Relin…" My eyes shot up quickly, I was fully awake.

"…How do you know my father…?" I asked with a swift and low tone. The man lowered his scarf-like cloth some more and pushed his bangs back for a better look on his face. I stood up as my eyes widened…

_Termina _

A little girl ran as fast as she could as her little feet fought the sand. She had almost reached the town as the sky started to fill with a little bit more light. She looked for Sorin right away as her mother said. Termina begun it's unusual weather as raindrops started to pour again. She went from house to house searching for the woman and the man.

"Excuse me…" She knocked on one door. A man came out angrily.

"Do you know what time it is?! Sheesh! Go home, little girl!" Genesis tried to speak again.

"But my mother is-

"Hmph!" The door slammed.

"I just need to know if Sorin is here!" Genesis breathed as she tried another house.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother… I just want to know if a man named Sorin is here?" It was an old woman.

"Oh, no deary. No Sorin here. You should go home before you get sick." The woman said kindly.

"Oh, okay. Thank you!" The woman nodded kindly and closed the door.

The next house was a store that Genesis didn't know about. "We're not open yet! You'll have to wait!" A man shouted from inside.

"Oh, sorry!" Genesis frowned and continued to search for Sorin. She looked around as a few people started walking around for early chores. A couple of minutes had went by as she still couldn't find the man she was looking for. She sat down on a box as the rain sprinkled on her hair. A man started yelling at his wife as she had tears in her eyes from afar.

"I'm trying my best here!" The man yelled. His wife looked up at him with innocent eyes. Genesis looked up as the man looked familiar.

"Honey, I'm only trying to help… I wasn't yelling at you…" The man glared at her. She walked up slowly to him and frowned. "Sweetie… please calm down and come inside…" The man looked away.

"I don't want to go inside…it'll only make things worse, Amelia…" The woman sighed as Genesis came running up to the man.

"Hey!" She shouted, breathless. "Excuse me, your name is Sorin, right?!" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I remember you…" He looked around as her mother was oddly nowhere in sight.

"Please, you have to help me! You have to help-

"I don't have time for this… sorry…" He started to walk away. Amelia ran up to him as well as Genesis.

"Honey, listen to the child… Vatani is nowhere in sight. Might as well hear what she has to say…" Amelia frowned as she held her skirts.

"Please, mister… my mother is in trouble… she needs your help…" Genesis looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"Both of you don't understand… I'm in no shape to do chores right now…" Sorin looked away in shame.

"But, please mister…" Genesis begged with a frown.

Sorin looked at her, then looked away. "Sorry… I have to control my bloodlust…" He looked toward the direction of the sea. "On top of that, your mother is of no importance to me whatsoever… " Genesis had tears forming in her eyes as they started to fall down her small, pale cheeks.

As Sorin was about to walk away again, Amelia grabbed her skirts and stomped right in front of him. She glared at him as he gave her the same depressing look he'd kept for a while. His eyes were dull. As he was about to say something, he felt a semi-wet hand swiftly smack him across the face. His wife grunted.

"You're going to listen to me…" Sorin looked at his wife wide-eyed. "Listen!" She shouted as he stood up more straight. Genesis didn't know what to say, she only stood there, waiting. "You're going to help this little girl and shape up now! She needs you! She's not the one that left you! Even if Vatani did, you would be helping her daughter and not her! I don't care how much you hate Vatani at this very moment! You will listen to this little girl, dammnit!" Sorin slowly turned to the little girl.

He was still semi-reluctant with a long pause. "…Sorry, what was it you were saying that you needed help with?" He grimaced a little as Amelia crossed her arms.

"Um, my mother needs help! Please save her! She's trapped in one of the cells in the dungeons of Savaden! I escaped, hoping to find someone to help…" Amelia frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "I really love my mother… please save her…" More tears fell from her eyes.

"Why is she in the dungeons below sweetheart? What happened?" Amelia said rubbing her back.

Genesis remembered what her mother had told them as she reluctantly replied. "Well…" She said in between sobs. "She told Vernon that your child was a hybrid of a vampire and witch…"

Sorin glared at her. "See?! She's brought an end to us all!" He shouted.

"She was only trying to follow the law…! She told me she saw you fly off with your broom in the alley, that's how she knew…" Sorin glared at Amelia.

"And I told you to stop doing that…"Sorin said in a cold tone. Amelia ignored him and looked back at Genesis.

"It's okay, she was only trying to follow the law… I understand…" Amelia frowned as she wiped away a tear from Genesis' cheek.

"Please, she was going to come back here and warn you, but I did it for her instead… it was hard to escape and it's really scary down there…" Sorin thought about the hollow chambers below. He had only been there once for a personal reason he didn't want to remember. He thought about what this little girl had been through and sighed in acceptance. Nina was standing at the door with Amelia's child in her arms. A young man and woman walked through the small crowd as they noticed the little girl that was talking to the group.

"Genesis!" The woman said as her husband restrained her. He gave her a serious look and then a reassuring smile.

"She's not just a little girl anymore, Anju. This is her business." He looked at his wife and then at Genesis.

"Kafei…" The two stood back watching Genesis.

Sorin looked over and then sighed. "She's down there in the dungeons, you said…?" He fixed his sword and sheath.

"Yes…" Genesis looked up at him sadly. "And… Sorin…" He looked down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "The king is…" He focused all his attention toward her.

"…The king is, what?!" He looked at her with concern.

Genesis didn't want to remember how she saw the king. "The king is… dead…" Sorin's eyes went wide as anger filled them.

"Who…?" He breathed. "Who killed him?!" Amelia frowned as she saw her husband's eyes glow a deeper red.

"There was a man… I don't know who he was… but…" Genesis thought back. "It seemed like my mother did… She fought him to protect me… as I said she was going to come back here and warn you, but…" Genesis looked down.

Sorin sighed as Nina butted in the conversation as well. "Sorin, you're the only vampire in Termina that can help this little girl. Let alone your familiarities with your own castle…" Sorin nodded and cleared his throat.

"…I overheard that they're going to come here tomorrow, headed for Hyrule… to punish Hyrule for supporting your aid to take care of the child…" Sorin's eyes widened. 'No… Link… Zelda…' He shook his head and spoke with a different tone in his voice. His bloodlust phase stopped for a while and he hoped it would last long.

"Amelia I need you to go with Nina and our child to Hyrule…! Tell them what's happened and to prepare for retreat! Humans alone cannot defeat vampires…" Sorin shook his head. "We're in such deep shit…" He whispered to himself. "Deeper than I thought…" Sorin shook his head and looked off toward the sea. "Let's get going, everyone!" Everyone started to get ready as Amelia held his cheeks in her hands. He held her hands for a while and rubbed them. "I'm sorry, honey…"

"Don't apologize to me… apologize to her." Amelia smiled.

He looked at the little girl and frowned. "I'm sorry, Genesis… I'll go help your mother now…" Genesis nodded and smiled.

"Thank you…" Nina grabbed a bunch of stuff and handed the child to Amelia.

"Here you are, dear! Let's get going, everyone!" Amelia grabbed her broom and looked at Genesis sadly. She had run up to Sorin and stood by his side.

"Honey, what're you doing? Come with us!" Genesis frowned and looked up at Sorin.

"But, I want to save my mother too! I promised I'd come back for her…" She looked up at Sorin sadly. "Please Sorin… and I know exactly where she is…" Sorin hesitated.

"But Genesis, you might get hurt…" Genesis looked at him seriously.

"And that was a chance I was willing to take. I love my mother… and… I promised…" Sorin looked up wide-eyed. "A vampire can never break their promise… you know that…" She frowned.

Sorin gave her a weak smile as he looked at his wife and his child. He walked over to her and gave her a long, tender kiss. Genesis made a funny 'ew' noise and looked away. Amelia giggled softly. He then looked at his child and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The child frowned and started to cry as if she knew her father was leaving and her parents were to be separated.

"We'll be back…" Sorin gave a reassuring smirk as he stood by Genesis. She gave a positive smile with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"We promise…" They both said in unison and nodded their heads. They both looked off to the sea and lunged toward that direction, vanishing into thin air.

Amelia smiled and whispered under her breath. "Be careful you two…"

_Hyrule _

A young woman stirred in her sleep and soon awoke as she felt a nice breeze pass by. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked down and gasped. She saw the view from the balcony she was held on. Arms were tightly wrapped around her as one slid closely between her breasts and stomach. It was still early in the morning as you could see a little of the sun's light. The man looked deep into her eyes and smiled weakly.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep…" He started. She blushed and looked away.

"K-Kadel… I um…" She frowned up at him as he looked confused. "I'm a little hungry…" He looked away and chuckled. Kadel kissed her forehead and started to get up. Malon wrapped her arms around him tightly and hid in his chest real quick not to look at the big drop down. She gasped and moaned a little as his hand slid gently over her breast. Her face turned a deep red as she looked down once more. He gave a smirk and spoke in a gentle voice.

"Come on, let's go find you something to eat. I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all." The two walked over to the door and as soon as they got to it, Kadel stopped and raised an eyebrow at Malon. She looked at him innocently and confused. His eyes looked down as if addressing her outfit and she gasped and blushed again.

"Sorry…" She said running over to change into something.

"It's fine." He said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for her. She changed behind the screen into her favorite and usual dress she always wore. She tied the yellow ribbon in the center and fixed her hair. Kadel smiled sadly and looked away as he got up. They both trotted downstairs to look for the kitchen. They went through a big hall as it was quiet. They had only seen two maids throughout the entire castle so far. They looked around as they finally made their way to the kitchen downstairs. There was big cheese slices, tomatoes, chicken, beef, and fish being prepared by the maids. A woman looked up and saw the couple waiting for someone to ask permission.

"Oh, you must be our special guests from our royal highness' I presume." The woman smiled kindly. "Are you hungry?" Malon looked down a little embarrassed.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I'm just a little hungry…" The woman chuckled.

"A little?" Malon made a cute face.

"Well, maybe a lot…" She closed her eyes real quick and opened them. The woman laughed again. "You're Link's mentor am I right? Your name… forgive me for I've forgotten."

"Impa. My name is Impa, dear." Impa asked one of the maids to get Malon a meal started. The maid kindly nodded and began to prepare her meal. Kadel and Malon waited on one of the elegant café tables nearby. Malon dangled her feet from the chair and swung them back and forth. Kadel looked down and chuckled. Malon gave him a cute, innocent look.

"What?" Kadel leaned back and looked at her with a playful smirk.

"Nothing. You're just short, that's all." Malon gave him a cute, angry look and pouted. She looked away. The maid came out with scrambled eggs, steamed vegetables, wheat toast, bacon, and some milk. Malon took a whiff as her mouth watered. She quickly picked up her fork, thanked the maid, and dug into her food like no tomorrow. Kadel watched with the same smirk he had kept. He had his hands behind his head. "For a human, you sure eat like a vampire." He teased. Malon wiped her mouth her wrist and looked away.

"Mmmm hmm mm?" Malon munched. Kadel chuckled.

"I'm sorry, what?" She swallowed her bacon and took a sip of her milk.

"Sorry. When did you want to leave to see your brother…?" She asked generously.

Kadel gave a small sigh and lingered a sad look in his eyes. He looked up at her with a weak smile. "…Whenever you want…" Malon's eyes shot up, surprised.

"Wh-whenever I want…?" She thought about it for a moment. "But…?" She said confused.

"I wasn't lying when I said it was your turn to choose…" He had his eyes closed as he crossed his arms. He felt a soft hand on his arm as he opened one eye. Malon gave him the cutest face and smile. He blushed as he tried to keep a serious look.

"Oh Kadel…" She snuggled up against his chest and giggled, with her eyes closed. Kadel grunted, while he still blushed, and looked away. He looked down at Malon and gave a small smirk.

"Go finish your food." Malon gave him a playful hit and got closer to his face.

"No!" She said like a child. Kadel rolled his eyes.

"Finish your food." He chuckled and looked toward the garden with a sad smile. "I wish I could finish it for you…" He paused while talking in a very smooth tone. "I wish I could taste how good food was again… I wish I could feel your warmth against my cold skin…" Malon looked up with her eyes wide and frowned. She had finished the rest of her food and thanked the maid. They both got up and started to take a walk in the garden. There was mildew on the roses and other flowers that were popping out from the bush walls. Malon continued to look at him as there was a long pause. He touched a flower gently as Malon thought about his life and past. They both stopped in the center of the garden. "…I'd give anything to be human again…" Her eyes widened as she looked away, not knowing what to say.

_In the Desert _

Two sand trails flew like no tomorrow as one tried to outrun the other. The lunge was being delivered to save a young woman's life, due to her dear daughter. The sands were not so generous at this hour, they blew as if they wanted to obstruct anything that would come across their path.

"Sorin, this way!" The little girl shouted over the sands. "We're almost there!" They ran through a bunch of trees that were now getting in the way and jumped over many giant puddles. A huge castle came into view. Sorin stopped as they both stood in front of the castle. A large force of wind blew past them as they abruptly stopped from the lunge. They breathed generously. Sorin remembered this was the last place he'd seen his father. 'Kadel will definitely not be happy to hear of father's death…' He thought to himself, thinking about how much more close of a relationship they had.

"The chambers below, right, Genesis?" The little girl nodded her head quietly. She started to follow Sorin due to his familiarities of his castle. "Stay low, okay?" Genesis nodded as they sneaked past a few guards and hid behind some plants. There weren't many guards around since there was nothing really to protect now. Genesis pointed to the brick that was loose and that she had escaped from.

"Up there… that's where I… left my mother behind…" Tears started to form up into her eyes as Sorin hugged her gently.

"Come on, honey. Let's go." She nodded as they both proceeded. There weren't many guards lurking around, but the side entrance had a bunch of guards standing and talking. Sorin hid his face quickly and pushed Genesis back down gently. "Not this way… shit…" He looked at Genesis. "…Sorry…" She smiled.

"It's okay, I've heard many cuss words before." He sighed and tried to peak over again.

"Hm… you don't suppose we could enter from that brick hole…?" He looked up.

"But Sorin, only I can fit through it…" He smirked.

"We may only have human strength in there…" He grinned and stood up. "But out here, we're vampires." He jumped from side to side and hung from the open brick's edge. With his other hand, he pulled as hard as he could, trying to stay quiet. The brick started to budge and finally fall to the ground. Genesis caught it so they could be more quiet. Sorin gave her a thumbs up as she smiled and threw the large brick gently behind a bush. Sorin looked inside. It was still hard to see.

Genesis jumped from side to side and made her way up. Her vision couldn't penetrate the darkness either. Sorin looked at her before going in.

"It's so dark…" Genesis frowned.

"Ladies first." Sorin teased as she looked up at him. He chuckled. "I'm kidding, sweetie." She smiled. "Stay close to me, okay?" She nodded as they entered. They both dropped down inside and felt a cold shiver all of a sudden. Genesis made shivered and made a 'brrr' sound. Sorin grunted and made sure both of them stayed low to the ground. Genesis looked around, her eyes adjusting.

"Mother…?" She whispered. Genesis looked around with a worried look and saw nothing, but darkness. She heard a faint moan and looked around again. It was the woman to the left cell. She looked away quickly and coughed a little. "She's… she's not here…" She whispered to Sorin. He looked up with wide eyes. Tears started to form up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Genesis. We'll find her…" He hugged her tightly. They proceeded once more. There was the sound of chains being dragged across the floor. Sorin tried to increase his vision by concentrating on the faint light that would hit each corner. You could hear faint screams and loud ones from time to time. Genesis and Sorin looked at each other knowing what they had to do.

"It's worth a try…" Sorin nodded knowing there was nothing else to do. They came to the first cell to search for Vatani. Sorin looked away, even though he hated her name. It was for Genesis… "Vatani…?" Sorin whispered loudly. A man's sinister laughter was heard as his hands reached the cell bars quickly. He grabbed onto Genesis' arm as she screamed. Sorin tried to pull him off as he tried to dispatch her arm from his. He elbowed him in the face and punched him really hard. He cursed under his breath as the man went down. "Fuck…" He whispered and went over quickly to Genesis. "Are you okay?"Sorin breathed.

"Yeah…" She said, trying to breath quietly. He looked at his knuckles that had been scraped by the man he punched wondering what the hell he could've punched.

"This is useless!" Sorin whispered. "We can't just keep going cell to cell, asking if it's her…" Genesis gasped as Sorin's eyes grew wide. They heard a familiar voice screaming. It sounded breathless and worst of all… it was being tortured. Sorin and Genesis quickly ran to the sound of the voice as quiet as possible. They reached a room that had spikes from barbed wire surrounding it. A wooden chair look disintegrated from inside the cell with chains stained with blood. There was a woman laying on the floor that looked half beaten to death. Chains were latched onto her feet with a huge plank of wood. Sorin's eyes grew wide as he glared toward the cell and clenched his fists and fangs.

"Mother…!" Genesis whispered. He covered her mouth as she started to whimper. The woman looked over at her daughter and had a small tear roll down her cheek.

"G…enesis…" She spoke faintly. "Oh, Gene-

She grunted and got pulled up by the chains abruptly as they hung her upside down. She whined and shouted a little as there was a flash of a man beating her back with a huge club. As he was about to activate the little spikes that would pop out from it, a hand pulled him back and threw him against the wall. Genesis cried and tried to find the switch that would let her mother out of the horrible torture contraption, while Sorin tried to fight the man off. He was a big, burly man with a certain mask that would block out the miasma that only gave them human strength. Sorin swung from left to right out of rage, forgetting his human strength in the area. The man grabbed his neck and started to choke him against the wall.

Sorin struggled as his feet hung high. "Sorin!" Genesis shouted as she tried to look around to help. Her mother grunted in pain more as Genesis looked from left to right, not knowing who to help first.

"…G… Genesis…" Sorin spoke as she turned towards him. His eyes glowed into a deep color of full ruby, red. "Help your mother…" He spoke in a low, deadly tone. He stared into the man's eyes and grabbed the arm that was choking him. You could hear a slow, cracking sound as Sorin gradually pushed the arm off of him. Genesis gasped as Vatani looked over as well with a surprised look. Both wondered where this strength was coming from. He twisted it and pushed the man forward with a great force. He hit the bars behind him as they dented due to the impact. Sorin's tone had changed stone cold. "You'll see no mercy from me…" He looked over at Genesis and found the switch to the contraption to let Vatani go. "To your right Genesis…" Genesis turned and nodded, while maneuvering the switch to free her mother. As soon as Vatani got down, Sorin broke the chains with his bare hands.

Genesis moved her mother to the side trying to tend to looked up as the man struggled to get up. He walked over to him and stabbed a sharp wooden plank in his leg. The man screamed in pain, sounding like any other vampire that was being tortured. He dragged him by his injured leg and latched him up on the chains Vatani was once strapped on. The man grunted as he hung upside down. Sorin picked up the club that the man held earlier and walked over to Genesis. Genesis looked up innocently as Sorin handed it to her. She paused and looked at it for a while in deep thought. She glared at the man and walked over to him with the club. You could hear grunts and groans from the man as Genesis hit him like no tomorrow.

"You're…" She said in between grunts and breaths. "A bad…" She hit him across the face twice. The third time you could hear something in his jaw crack. "Person!" Her breaths grew quicker. "This is for my mother…! How dare you!" Tears started to form up in her eyes again as she screamed and hit him with her best shot. She bashed him on the side of the head as blood trickled down his eye. It grew quiet and after a short pause you could hear laughter. Genesis looked up wide-eyed and breahtless. Sorin walked up and slowly held out a hand, keeping his glare on the man.

She gladly gave the club to him. Sorin looked down emotionless as a click could be heard coming from the club. The spikes on it activated. He slowly handed it back to Genesis as she glared at the man again. She gave two last swings as a chunk of his skin had flung off near his eyes. After a long pause, Genesis stopped, breathing harder. A small chuckle could be heard as Sorin walked up to her again. This time he took the club from her.

"Look away Genesis…" His cold voice rang through her ears. She nodded and turned to her mother, tired and breathless. Sorin looked at the club as the man continued to chuckle. He swiftly swung the club left and right, delivering more powerful blows. The man screamed in pain as blood was being splattered profusely. Sorin broke apart a piece of the club and mended it into a ball-like shape. "I believe it's time for us to leave…" He shoved it into the man's mouth as the spikes broke some of his teeth. The man screamed in pain. Sorin left him upside down as he carried Vatani on his back. She was bearly breathing. "We need to get her out as soon as possible." Genesis nodded as they ran back to the entrance they came from. Sorin looked at the opening as it was still high as he remembered.

He motioned for Genesis to hold onto him as well. She did so. He got up and reached the ledge and jumped down to the other side. Genesis started to gradually feel her powers come back and sighed. She looked up at her mother.

"G… Genesis…" She looked up with bruises and cuts all over her body.

Genesis held a hand to her mother's cheek. "Mother… I promised I'd come back…" Tears started to form once more. Sorin looked away as he motioned for Genesis to hold onto him as well. He prepared for the lunge. Genesis got on and held onto Sorin tightly. He lunged forward with full speed.

His only thought was to escape now and talk later. Vatani spoke in a very weak voice. "S… Sorin…" She said softly. "Thank… you…" Her eyes closed slowly as Sorin looked away.

"Your welcome…" He said as he continued. He hurried on his way to Hyrule…

**A/N: Omg. It's almost 5 in the morning. Sorry I haven't updated guys I've been so busy! I'm going to start school later today. Ahhh! Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Soooo, first day of school today was so nervous, but I did good. It was actually pretty boring because it was very easy. It was math, but I know it'll get harder soon ]: I'm so bad at math, I still count with my fingers! Leave a comment if you're the same! xD Thanks so much guys for reading. **

**Chapter 17 **

The man resembled my father in a way. His eyes were a light brown they almost shined golden in the sun's light. He chuckled as he tucked in his scarf like cloth. My heart stopped, I wanted to bash him in the face and hug him at the same time. I couldn't find the words to say.

"Are you…?" I choked on my words as my voice was raspy. "You can't be… right…?" He fixed his sword and sheath.

"Link… my son…" He had a shine in his eyes.

"Father… it… it's really you then…?" My heart felt as if it was going to fall out of my mouth, my stomach turned. "Father…"

"Link…!" He smiled, but something was different now. He looked as if his face was hurting… He was holding in something. "…Hm…Ahahahaha!" I gave him a blunt look. I looked down and away. The man wiped his brow and tried to calm down from his laughter. "Oh, my boy! That was good!"

"…That wasn't funny…" I said giving him the cold shoulder.

The man tried to catch up to me as I angrily started to walk away. "Oh, come now, Link. It was only a joke! Relin was my best friend!" I stopped and frowned up at him. I thought about it, but it was fifty-fifty. I was sad and happy at the same time, my father's best friend was now aiding us. The prank however…

"You know how I feel about him… I'd been searching for him for years and you-

I tried to calm down, taking a deep breath. The man put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry my boy. I was just trying to lift up the spirits. I know Relin would've had a good laugh." He smiled weakly. "Relin was a good man. Lucky man too. Your mother was a very beautiful woman." I looked up at him, frowning, still trying to listen.

"What did you say, your name was again…?" I said, trying to think about something else.

"I didn't." He beamed at me.

"Well, now's the time." He looked up at me and dusted off his cape.

"Rafe." I nodded trying to focus on something else, trying not to blow up. I gave in.

"I guess I must admit, you did get me good…" He smiled again and patted me on the shoulder. We continued to walk through the courtyard. I thought about my father's past life. The man stumbled upon some stone stairs as we walked up. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, come on now, boy! I'm not so young such as yourself!" I chuckled a little.

"That's called karma." I smirked. He looked at me confused.

"Karma?" He looked up at the sky for a moment. "What in Hyrule is that?"

I looked down and smiled weakly. "Some folks that live in a small town beyond the desert visited Hyrule not too long ago and shared some words of wisdom about it." I paused, looking up at the sky as well. "What goes around, comes around…"

We stopped for a little while. "Interesting." Rafe said as he fiddled with his pouch on his side. I sighed.

"Indeed." I was so deep in thought, I had forgotten my wife was probably already awake. I gasped under my breath as my eyes widened a little. The man smirked.

"Ah, I know that look." He chuckled. "The Mrs.?" I started to gather my thoughts and jog up to the castle.

"Yeah, the Mrs.! We'll talk again, Rafe!" I bid my farewell as the man did the same.

"Alright, my boy!" He waved his hand at me and started to head off into the west wing. I started to run as fast as I could to my chambers. I passed maids.

"Good morning your highness!" A few of them said.

"Morning!" I said quickly, while trying to catch my breath. I hit my breaks as I forgot about how hungry she'd be. I slid into the kitchen and luckily a maid was already preparing some meals. I cleared my throat.

A maid looked up from the counter. Her brown hair was braided back. "Oh, good morning your highness!" She beamed at me. "What can I get you?"

I tried to think and remember the food routine for today. 'Let's see. Today is Thursday…' I thought to myself. 'Zelda wants… vegetarian today… with a thick cranberry drink, mixed with milk. I believe they're called shakes?'

"Yes, uh, could you make it all vegetables, steamed? An omelette if you will and a thick cranberry drink? Also, a slice of goat cheese on the side." I sighed hoping that was the right combination. The maid smiled and nodded.

"Of course, your highness! A meal for our lady it is!" Two maids worked on the thick cranberry drink as there was a lot of stirring involved. The other maid let the veggies steam and sliced a piece of goat cheese she'd brought out from the cold box. I waited there twiddling with my thumbs.

I thought about how Zelda and I were destined to be together. I thought about how I fell in love with her again. I closed my eyes and smiled. My triforce started to glow a little. I chuckled. I was so happy with how we ended up. It seemed too good to be true. A feminine voice broke my thoughts.

"Lord Link! The food is quite ready!" A maid shouted. I looked up and walked over to get the food. I hurried upstairs, trying to be careful and not drop it. I smiled, thinking about Zelda and the child I was going to have. All of a sudden…

'Heheheh…' I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, quickly, making sure the food didn't fall. I set in on a nearby end table. There was no one in the main hall. Pulling out my sword, I prepared for any attack. I stood there, waiting. Not another sound. I sheathed my sword and shook my head, hoping I was only hallucinating due to my lack of sleep. I continued onto my room and eventually opened the door. My wife was sitting on the bed… 'Dammnit…' I thought to myself. Something felt different though…

"Honey, you're up already?" I frowned. "I'm sorry. I got caught up with talking to the man who discusses our defenses and military strategies from time to time…" She stayed quiet. Not a sound. "Honey…?" She looked up slowly. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong?" I placed the food tray down on the table. She held my hand, crying.

"I… I don't want to lose this baby…" I raised an eyebrow and listened.

"What do you mean…?" I frowned.

I kneeled in front of her. "Truly, I've been so stressed and depressed because of Amelia and Sorin's departure… it really isn't complete with them here, Link…" I wiped away one of her tears. "Amelia and I have become such great friends… and we were so excited to have a child together…" I looked down.

"I'm sorry, honey… I'm here for you, Zelda…" I kissed her hand and rubbed it softly.

"I… I know… I just…" She cried harder. "I'm sorry…" I hugged her gently and rubbed her back. I got up and sat beside her.

"It's okay, honey… I'll try to be here as best as I can for you… I promise…" She nodded her head slowly. "But you need to eat, okay? No good for the baby." She wiped her face and I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled and looked away.

"Don't do that." She said rubbing her eyes more. I teased her and kissed her cheek hard.

"No! Don't tell the Hero of Time what to do!" She giggled. "Just remember, I went through all that to save you, woman!" She smiled and kissed my lips quickly as she lay her head in my chest, looking up at me. I had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and back.

"That smile you do… it makes my heart fly. I remember you always used to give me that smile whenever you'd leave or just randomly…" I kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Link…" I smiled.

"I love you very much too, Zelda…" She pressed her lips on mine for a while. As we departed I gave her one quick kiss again and pointed her towards the food.

"Go on, sweetie, before it gets cold." Zelda nodded and hugged me tight one last time. I got up and handed the food to her, as she started to eat generously. I smiled and looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain again. Such odd weather for the days in Hyrule. Even though it was still early, Zelda felt like going for a walk again. It was her favorite thing to do from time to time besides sing and play her harp. After she ate, we dressed and made our way downstairs. I stuck with my main green tunic and Zelda wore her pink casual princess dress.

We looked at each other, remembering the old days. My heart flew to see Zelda in that dress again, and she couldn't stand to look at me in my green tunic. She only kept giggling and looking away. I kept trying to turn her to me and she continued giggling.

"Oh, Link! Stop it!" I chuckled as she swung her arm at me gently, trying to push me away.

"No!" I shouted playfully as we finished walking downstairs. A few maids bowed as we nodded and made our way to the garden. We saw a couple standing there in the distance. We stopped trying not to interrupt their conversation. The red-haired girl smiled at us, so we took it as an invitation to approach.

"Hey there. Get any sleep?" I looked over at Malon and then Kadel. Malon nodded and Kadel smirked a little and looked away. "Sorry, was a joke I made with your brother all the time." He fixed his sheath as Malon pulled out some sweet crackers from the side of her dress pocket.

"I bet." He said, trying his best to be polite. I looked over at Malon.

"Did you eat yet?" She nodded.

"Yeah, she ate. I told her for a human, she sure eats like a vampire." Kadel smirked as Malon playfully swung at him. He dodged it quickly. Zelda giggled as I chuckled as well.

"Well, are you off to Termina?" I spoke in a more serious tone, frowning. Kadel looked away and sighed.

"You know it's funny, the things you'd do for a woman…" He gave a sly look, raising his eyebrow, and turned to Malon. She playfully swiped at him again.

I chuckled. "I see. I know how that is." I looked over at Zelda as she dug her face in my chest.

"Yeah, it's up to missy here when we leave." Kadel looked away again and as Malon was about to speak.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from afar. I couldn't believe my eyes. Two familiar women ran up as if their lives depended on it and was I right.

"Amelia…?" Zelda cried as she hugged her best friend generously. "Amelia! Oh, Amelia! I thought you'd never come back! What are you doing here?!" The other woman held her staff that was a little bit shorter than her forehead. She breathed heavily and held something bundled in her arms.

"Phew. I am getting old!" She said wearily. Zelda looked up and greeted the woman behind her as well.

"Nina!" She hugged her as the woman hugged her back gently. Malon and Kadel looked up recognizing this woman.

"Hey, you're the woman from the potion shop in Termina!" Malon said excitedly. "Your name is Nina?" Malon smiled. "Allow me to introduce us. This is Kadel and my name is Malon. Sorry to leave on such short notice and thank you so much for your help!" Nina smiled and breathed again. Kadel looked down and away in silence once more.

"That's quite alright! Phew, I need to breathe!" Malon looked at Kadel as he looked away. She was expecting a 'thank you' of some sort, but he only gave the cold shoulder. Malon raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Kadel, won't you thank this woman for saving my life…?" He looked away quickly. "Kadel?" Malon whined. He turned around quickly, responding to Malon's question.

"Did you just learn how to fly Amelia…?" It grew quiet. Amelia gasped under her breath as she looked at her broom by her side. "Shame... I hunt better on solid ground..." He said ignoring Malon's question for now. Amelia looked up to him with a serious look.

"I see you've made it here, Kadel…" She put her broom to the side. Kadel kept a fixated glare on her.

Kadel grunted and crossed his arms. "I knew there wasn't something right about you… The whole castle could've had their noses stuffed or too much red in their eyes, but not me… Right when you entered our kingdom, to be my brother's wife… I knew you weren't of vampire blood…" His pearly white fangs started to show a little.

"…Why should that matter…?" Malon asked innocently. She held her hand to her chest. Kadel quickly looked away wide-eyed. It seemed he was back to his old self again. Malon frowned.

"Nice to see you again, too." She said sarcastically. "As for my sister, I hear you owe her some gratitude?"

"When in a million years should I ever thank a witch…?" He had noticed the potion shop and the staff she was carrying before.

"When she saved someone you actually started to care about again…" Amelia looked over at Malon. "Doesn't she mean anything to you…?" Kadel glared at her.

"…She does…" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Then…?" Kadel looked over at Nina. She was fiddling with the bundle in her arms gently.

"But I won't give my gratitude…" Amelia gave him the cold shoulder.

"Then, Malon isn't as important to you as you say she is…" Kadel looked up wide-eyed and went face to face with Amelia.

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business, wench?!" Amelia stood her ground and shouted back.

"Because you owe my sister some gratitude, asshole!" Something caught Kadel's attention. Him and Amelia both looked back.

There was a slight noise of crying coming from behind Amelia. She moved aside to reveal a child in Nina's arms. Kadel raised his eyebrow, grew wide-eyed, and gave a look of unbelief. Nina got the child to be quiet again as she rocked it back and forth.

"You can't be serious… it's already bad enough that you're a witch!" He put his hand over his head and pushed his hair back in distress. "Do you know that this is the beginning of engaging a war?!" He shouted angrily.

Amelia glared and shouted back. "I am not the only one to blame! Sorin and I are both guilty. We have accepted that fact so!" Kadel ignored her statement as more rage filled his body.

"Not only a war, but the biggest war that hasn't happened in centuries! No human can survive it!" He looked over at me, Zelda, then Malon. He breathed and looked down for a little bit.

Zelda tried to calm everyone down as she waved her hands in the air up and down gently.

"Please everyone, calm down!" I put my hand on Zelda's shoulder and spoke aloud.

"Where's Sorin…?" Amelia looked down and then looked at Nina.

"He's not here yet…" She said sadly.

"Perfect." Kadel said in a low, vicious tone.

"I sent him off to go save his former lover, Vatani… Her child, Genesis went with him…" Kadel glared at her and gritted his fangs.

"See what you've done wretched wench?!" Amelia glared back.

"I only sent him to help her daughter! She asked for our help! And that poor woman does not deserve to die!" Amelia spat back. Kadel closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger. Malon put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. "The kingdom of Savaden is coming here… to punish Hyrule for the aid you lent us to take care of our child…" Kadel's eyes widened and had a deeper red to them as he kept his glare. "We need to retreat, or if we are forced to fight, get all the help we can get…"

"If I'm never going to say thank you in a million years, what makes you think I'd so much as help or work with witches?!" Kadel said in a cold tone. Nina frowned and looked away. 'What do we do…? Without Kadel's help…' She thought to herself and looked down. Kadel looked over at her for a moment as she did something he found to be familiar. She tried to hide it, looking back at the child. Kadel grunted and brushed it off. Zelda and I looked at each other worriedly.

"We need all the help we can get!" Amelia screamed angrily. Kadel shouted a little louder, getting impatient.

"Forget it!" He gritted his fangs once more. Amelia grunted, as she tried to persuade her stubborn and supposedly brother-in-law.

"Hold your breaks, you two! Who told them…?" I asked impatiently. Amelia looked away.

"Vatani did…" Amelia breathed.

"Aren't you smart?!" Kadel interrupted again.

"It's our most and absolute law, idiot! And I told you! I was only trying to help the little girl!" Amelia raised her voice as well. "I mean, a little girl is similar to that of a human's life! Haven't you ever cared about a human before?!" Kadel backed away and still kept his glare. Malon looked up at him as he looked away and down in defeat. He closed his eyes.

"I've had enough! The scent of you, makes me want to sink my fangs into you and rip you apart!" Kadel turned and stepped off, storming away.

"Damn you, Kadel! Wait! There's something you need to know!" Amelia sighed and let him go. Malon tried to catch up to him, but he vanished into thin air.

"Let him go for now, Malon. We need a plan… if he's still up for it… you can tell him then…" I said with a low tone. Malon slowly nodded her head and joined our group. Time passed by as I made preparations and informed Impa of the attack. The thought of leaving Hyrule Castle was not easy, especially for many who evacuated their homes they had lived in for so long… but I was King and I was commanding orders now. I had to get my people to safety.

Impa was in charge of getting everyone out of the city. The Gerudos, Zoras, and Kokiri had made their line of defense, whether they would run, hide, or fight, I respected any. We got most people out of their homes which was good. Impa led them in a different direction, behind the castle where more forest lay. A familiar man ran up to me as I readied all weapons assigned to the guards.

"Link! I've heard of the news from Impa. I've come to help evacuate the people with some of my men!" He tried to shout over the crowds.

"Very good, Rafe! Be safe!" I shouted back. He firmly gripped my shoulder and spoke in a serious tone.

"Listen well, boy. I didn't have time to say it before, but I have much respect for you. Especially since you're the son of my very best friend who unfortunately died in battle. It is an honor to serve Relin's son." He tried to talk faster. "If there's anything else you need, Link, never hesitate to let me know." He put his hand to his forehead and gave a solute. I nodded.

"Thank you…" I sighed trying to finish up the list of equipment. Rafe ran off to help Impa with the rest of his men. I couldn't help, but think and worry, not only about my wife and unborn child, but for the sake of Hyrule… …Are we really leaving Hyrule…?

_In the Desert _

"Sorin, I think you should take a rest!" A little girl shouted as the man grew breathless. He pushed himself harder, thinking about the sake of his wife and child. She rode on his back as well as her injured and half-beaten to death mother. The young man slid on his shoes, attempting to break and rest for a little while longer. The little girl looked around, amazed. Sorin had pushed his lunge so hard, they had already passed Termina. Sorin put the two girls down gently. There were clouds forming above the desert sky. 'Unusual weather all around…' Sorin thought to himself. He sighed and looked at the clouds, forming a white blanket all around. He sat down and let his left hand dangle on his knee, breathing wearily.

"Genesis… How's she doing?" He said in between breaths. The little girl looked at her mother more and saw a work in progress. The bruises and cuts that were on her body, slowly started to fade away.

"She's doing better. She must've been really weak…" Genesis frowned and brushed her mother's forehead softly. Her mother still had her eyes closed. She was still unconscious from all the pain she had endured. Sorin looked away as he felt his strength slowly coming back. He had a scent of something familiar in the air…

"Do you… smell that…?" Genesis looked from left to right, wondering what Sorin was talking about.

"Yeah… what is it…?" Sorin had his bangs cover his eyes as Genesis approached him.

She approached him slowly. He held up his finger and got up quickly to try and prepare himself. They both heard the sound of an animal grunting and whining. The sandy wind died down to reveal a man trying to beat up a helpless camel in the distance. It's reins got stuck on a few boulders nearby. Sorin held his chest as his breath and strength were still trying to come back. Genesis looked at the man wide-eyed and screamed at the top of her lungs. She lunged forward as fast as she could with incredible speed.

"Genesis, wait!" Sorin breathed as Genesis attacked the man without any mercy.

A right hook made blood trickle down his jaw. A blow in the gut made him grunt and choke up a little more blood. She delivered another powerful blow as it broke his leg. She moved swiftly, and could bearly be seen. Sorin looked in amazement at how fast Genesis was capable of moving. The man whined and grunted in pain as he finally lay up against a boulder. Genesis punched him and held his neck in a firm grasp. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she glared at the stranger.

"That animal better not be dead…!" Genesis spat at him. The man laughed and looked up at her like a crazy man. Sorin tended to the camel, feeling much sympathy for it as he wrapped his cape around it.

"It's dead! It's dead, it's dead! It's dead!" He repeated. "Just like that woman over there! Ahahaha!" He laughed maniacally as Genesis grunted. She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck as he screamed in more pain. She tried to suck every last drop of blood she could get, to kill the stranger. Sorin looked over with wide eyes as Genesis wiped her mouth, breathing heavily.

"Wait!" Sorin shouted. He ran over to her as he tried to calm her down. He took a vile from his pouch and tried to fill some of the stranger's blood in it. It filled the whole vile. "For your mother…" Genesis nodded hugged him as Sorin did the same. "Now, we really need to rest. For a couple minutes okay? Not too long. Hyrule's waiting for us." Genesis nodded and tended to the camel. One of it's legs was badly injured and its side had a giant bruise along with a cut on the other side.

"What about the camel?!" Genesis shouted from the far from where the camel lay, but close distance it was from him and her mother.

"I'll carry him, I guess!" Sorin sighed as the other woman was next to his side. "But that means you have to carry your mother!" Genesis petted the camel and smiled weakly.

"You can't be that heavy, especially for Sorin…" She whispered, talking to the camel. The camel groaned as Genesis continued to pet it.

"Did you hear me Genesis?!" Sorin shouted a little. Genesis looked over and waved her hand.

"Yes! I heard you!" Her attention turned back to the camel. Sorin nodded and lay up against a boulder. He heard grunting and a little moaning nearby. The other woman had stirred a little and woke up. Sorin looked at her giving in as he felt a more sense of sympathy than the hatred he once contained. He tried to look away as he cradled her head on one knee and made her drink the vile of blood.

"S…Sorin…?" The woman spoke weakly. She shifted to her side. Sorin sighed.

"Yeah…?" He asked reluctantly. The woman smiled sadly.

"Thank you… thank you so much…" Sorin shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look away again. He looked down.

"…For saving you…?" The woman chuckled a little under her breath and smiled weakly. She held a certain spot on her chest that was badly injured.

"No… for helping Genesis…" She closed her eyes. Sorin nodded and stayed quiet. "Sorin… I…"

"…Save your breath Vatani… most likely you'll need it…" He said in a low tone. He was right. Before she knew it she breathed wearily and went unconscious again. 'Her wounds may be healing, but she's still so weak… she needs more rest.' Sorin thought to himself. He looked over at Genesis who was tending to the camel and sighed. "Genesis!" He yelled. She turned around and put her hand above her head. "Let's get going!"

She nodded and smiled at the camel. "Come on, Bernidette! Sorin is going to carry you!" She beamed as the camel groaned.

"Bernidette? You named it already?" Sorin asked. Genesis nodded and smiled. "An odd name for a camel… Anyway…" Sorin had a hurt look on his face. He walked over to the camel as Genesis walked over to pick up her mother over her shoulder. "You're just lucky we're almost to Hyrule, you!" He shouted to the camel. It only groaned in happiness. He lifted the camel on his back steadily and picked it up.

Genesis giggled. "Wow Sorin! You're so strong!" Sorin squinted his eyes and had a blunt look on his face.

"Let's get going!" He said grunting, trying not to think about the camel's weight. Genesis took off with her mother, and Sorin shortly followed after, carrying a large animal on his back, he looked quite ridiculous. Genesis giggled as Sorin grunted on the way.

_Hyrule _

A couple of people were still running by trying to get their belongings. Being king was way more different than saving people while being a hero. I led a little girl that got lost to her mother by one of the shops on the way to the castle. I tried to hurry, looking from left to right, making sure a soul wasn't left behind. Amelia and Nina were levitating in the air in the main hall, meditating and concentrating on their magic powers. They finally finished and settled down. Both of them walked over to Zelda who was holding Amelia's child. Zelda looked into the baby's eyes lovingly.

"She's so gorgeous, Amelia…" Zelda sighed and stated kindly.

Amelia smiled back. "Thank you. You know all those good looks mainly come from me." She joked. We all chuckled. The baby giggled softly as Zelda smiled again. It grew quiet for a moment. All of us headed upstairs to grab our final belongings. We headed back downstairs in doing so. For some odd reason, it was too quiet for me…

"Too easy." A voice boomed from the main hall. I readied my sword and stood in front of my wife. "Heheh…" The voice sounded familiar from when I was walking up the stairs that one time, but not quite. I looked around wondering where it was coming from. Amelia and Nina stood their guard as well.

"Show yourself!" I shouted, my sword in hand. The voice laughed again.

"Link. Isn't it silly how you could let me get away so many times, right under your nose..?" The man stepped out, revealing his dark, blood red hair that almost looked black and armor I'd never seen before. It had a couple of spikes on it, like dragon horns.

**A/N: I've been really busy with school. Sorry guys! ]x I feel so bad for not updating so soon! Anyways thanks so much for reading! I have to catch up with my Japanese ladies and gentlemen ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I've been playing Black Ops II, Skyrim, and I've been taking care of kittens! That's right guys, kittens! My cat was pregnant and had babies on my bed like no tomorrow, plopping them out 4 A.M. last Thursday. I got a towel, but obviously it was too late! She has four kittens, one didn't make it to make five. So yeah she has four ]: I cried. Anyway, they have been keeping me really busy besides school and work. They wake me up in the middle of the night, especially my cat when she's hungry which is like always. So, yeah, I'm so sorry for the latest update guys! I'll try my very best to, like always. Anyway, thanks for reading guys!**

**Chapter 18**

The castle's attention was greatly focused on this man that revealed himself in the main hall. My eyes grew wide… it couldn't be. The person I despised the most in my castle, the one who would always stress me out, and make me do more work than I had to…

"…Kahrin?!" I said as I held my sword up. The red-haired woman next to me glared at the man as well.

"You're… you're from Savaden! You're the man who talked to Kadel a couple of days ago!" We all looked at her, then at Kahrin.

"Hahaha… I also said that if he didn't kill you, I promised I would… Malon..." Malon's eyes grew wide as she backed away. "How could I forget the name of such a delicious scent?" We all looked at Malon. "It's also a good thing I joined Savaden's kingdom when Sorin left." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Malon get out of here and find Kadel fast!" I said as everyone nodded. She nodded as Amelia handed her one of her daggers and quickly ran off.

Kahrin's eyes followed the direction to which she ran and walked forward, his eyes a deep red like the rest. He grinned as he downed a vile of blood… he looked at the vile and laughed. "Poor Sorin…" My eyes widened in anger.

"…You son of a bitch!" I screamed angrily. I gripped my sword tighter and gritted my teeth. The other two women in front of me kept a calm, but fixated glare. One held my arm, blocking me from approaching him. I looked at her, confused. "…Amelia…?"

She closed her eyes and charged up her power. "Let us handle it, Link…" She looked up. "I'd gladly like to kill the man who set up my husband into exile…" Her sister gave her a smirk.

"You ready?" Nina said as she raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Easy, Nina. I want to make sure he suffers…" Amelia said in a low, deadly tone. Kahrin laughed.

"Very confident, aren't we?" He got in his ready stance to fight off the two witches that wanted his blood.

The two looked back at me and nodded their heads. "Link, get out of here… you're no match for a vampire… especially the master one… don't forget… Sorin only drank animal blood…" I looked away in reluctance. "Protect your wife…" I looked back at Amelia.

"But Amelia…" I frowned.

"Protect Zelda…" She smiled sadly. "Protect Zelda, Link… as you are supposed to… the way you are supposed to…" I nodded and gave her a serious look. "Get my child out of here too, will you…?" Amelia grinned as she charged up her energy and attempted the first attack. I turned around quickly, trying not to look back. I felt bad for leaving Nina and Amelia, but she was right. I had to protect Zelda, and our unborn child, it was bad enough… I carried Amelia's child as I held Zelda's back from time to time, guiding her. We got to the top of the stairs as Impa ran up as quick as she could. She was breathless.

"Your highness, I've evacuated everyone I could find!" She breathed. I quickly handed her the child.

"Impa, guard this child with your life and hurry on out! Find anyone else you can and evacuate!" I said as I got pushed up against the wall heavily by someone. Zelda screamed. I struggled to get them off me, due to their vampire strength against my own. Impa looked at me wide eyes. I grunted and pushed them back with all my strength. "…Go!"

"Link!" Impa shouted.

"That's an order!" Impa gasped and reluctantly turned around and ran as fast as she could to get the child to safety.

I struggled, but managed to turn the man around getting him into a neck lock, breaking his neck. I grabbed my sword quickly and sliced it right off. Zelda gasped as I stumbled to get up and tried to guide her again. We ran upstairs to escape on the rooftops. There were only a few vampires that came with Kahrin and it was his little royal court from Savden, which usually counted to five. The four were patrolling downstairs from the one I killed. Zelda and I ran up the stairs, trying to figure out where to go and how to escape.

Another vampire knocked me swiftly to my side. We were outside on the balcony. I grunted as I hit the wall with a great force, almost breaking my shoulder. Zelda gasped. I tried to kill this one as it hungrily aimed for my neck, I pushed back as hard as I could with one arm. Inches away from my neck, something more serious caught my attention... A vampire lunged and readied to attack Zelda…

My eyes grew wide with all the anger protruding out of my chest.

"No….!" I screamed as I pushed this one off, opening it's mouth with both hands as wide as possible until it's unforgiving jaws broke.

There was a loud cracking noise. It fell to the ground as I charged at the vampire that was about to bite Zelda. I tackled him down and started to punch the shit out of him from left to right. Blood splattered on my knuckles and forearms as Zelda screamed. I twisted it's head, sliced it with my sword, dispatching it from it from the body and threw the head off the balcony.

I breathed heavily as Zelda looked at me with wide eyes. There was nowhere else to go, but up. The skies were unforgiving once more as the rain started to flood the streets of Castle Town. There was luckily an escape route on the roofs, but you had to make it from roof to roof and then eventually make your way down the castle on the other side. I guided Zelda carefully on the stone bridges. We ran as we were almost to the escape route, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my rib. Four arms held me back… I was hoping the other two were located somewhere else… A man stood in front of Zelda and gently held her shoulders. My eyes grew wide as I gritted my teeth and grunted, trying to struggle from both their grasps.

"I'm impressed Link…" The man said with a sly grin. "You really must be the Hero of Time, taking on, not just one of my men, but three!" He snickered. "It's a good thing, I saved my two of my best for you." He looked over at Zelda. "You're going to be with the rest of the girls, soon my dear, don't worry."

"Don't you fucking hurt my wife…!" He only chuckled to my response. "And rest?!" I shouted through the rain. "What did you do with Amelia and Nina?!" He laughed again.

"Same thing we're going to do with you my boy!" He grinned and showed his pearly white fangs.

I grunted and struggled as they both held me tightly. "Ughh! Kahrin!" He looked back as he guided Zelda to other direction.

"Link…!" Zelda's eyes started to water. She kept looking back at me, frowning.

"Zelda!" I struggled some more and grunted. "Get the fuck off of me!" I nudged one hard and finally got loose, but they were too fast for my current speed. I knocked out slowly as one hit me swiftly in the back of the head with the hilt of his steel.

"…Link…!" Zelda cried over and over again. "…Link… Link…" I heard her voice slowly fade…

_Meanwhile _

The desert's sands were kind to many, in this particular area. The entrance to the desert from Gerudo fortress was busier than ever. Women from left to right stood their guard and others evacuated for retreat. Some women gave a man weird looks as he approached with a giant animal being pulled from his back. They questioned his strength, but as much the little girl that was with him. She pretended to drag her mother, as if she were having trouble to hide her true strength. The man didn't care as he set the large animal down carefully. A gerudo woman approached them as she raised her eyebrow.

She kindly aided the two and led the injured camel down in one of the fortress's dungeons below. The little girl had a worried look on her face as she tried to follow. The man put his hand in front of her reassuring her that it was going to be okay.

"It's alright honey, I'm sure she'll be okay." The woman said kindly. "You two need to hurry and get out of here, though. The vampires are coming!" She said as she ran off. The little girl and the man looked at each other for a moment in silence and gave each other a look like 'oh.' Another woman approached and tried to talk in a hurry.

"Didn't you pass by here not too long ago…?" She raised an eyebrow. "And that camel! Wandered off and got lost! I know this certain camel because a woman and a man that looked just like you came by to drop it off here." Sorin's eyes grew wide. 'Looked just like me…? It can't be… Kadel's already here…?' He thought to himself. "Plus, what camel has an odd, blue flower clipped behind their ear?" She put her hand to her chin. "Anyway…" Another woman called out her name.

"Nabooru!" The other woman shouted as Nabooru looked back.

"Nevermind! You two should get out of here!" She shouted and ran off.

The little girl still had a worried look on her face. The man out his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Genesis." He started.

"But Sorin!" She frowned. He took the woman that she was carrying off her back and prepared to head off.

"She'll be fine, honey." He adjusted the woman on his back. "We have to go. Come on now." Genesis nodded and looked back. She followed him into the fields of Hyrule, awaiting whatever would come their way.

_Hyrule Castle Rooftop _

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up. I groaned in pain.

"Where am I…? What is this?" I said as I looked around.

It looked like a giant pit, like the one the gerudo women trapped me in when I tried to sneak through their fortress and free the carpenter men… except it was all stone, and like always, way too high for me to jump up to. My longshot and all my other equipment was gone, as expected. It was quiet… All you could hear were the rain drops in this room. There was a big opening at the top, I waited to see if anyone's head would pop up. I held my rib as it was pretty bruised up from how hard that guy hit it.

I waited helplessly, holding my rib… to see if there was anything, anyone who could help me out of here… there was absolutely no escape… the walls were too wide spread for me to jump from side to side… I didn't have my longshot… and everything was stone… who knew we had something like this at the top of the castle? I only had one thing on my mind… to get to my wife. I just had to… I had to get to Zelda…

_Inside Hyrule Castle _

Three women waited in a fancy-looking room that had a piano and a giant, beautifully designed stained glass window behind it. They all had their hands tied onto the couch, except for the queen. She had shackles that were more comfortable, but was tied to the piano. A man walked up to one of the injured women, and held her chin shaking it violently from side to side.

"No… stop!" The queen of Hyrule screamed.

"Make sure I suffer, huh Amelia?!" He shook it faster as she whined in pain. "You going to make sure I suffer now, huh, dumb bitch?!" Her sister beside her shouted louder.

"Stop it!" He looked at the other sister and smacked her across the face as well.

"Do you want me to kill you where you stand, huh, Nina?! Another dumb bitch, who's too much of a pussy to show her true form!" He looked over at the queen and grinned. "We have something more special for you, Queen Zelda…" Amelia shouted again.

"Don't touch her!" She screamed as she kicked the side of Kahrin's leg. He grunted and approached her quickly.

"Why, you dirty little harlot!" As he was about to smack her again. A dark, low, seductive, and strange voice that sounded out of this world spoke through the room… a cold whisp of air seeped through the room.

"…Kahrin…" The voice sounded angry and more than cold-blooded. The girls all felt cold and had goosebumps all of a sudden, as did Kahrin. But where was this person…? There was no one there… just a scary voice… and shadows…

He shook his head and regained himself as if his strength had been taken from the shadows. He grabbed Nina and Amelia as they whined and struggled from his grasp. "…Two of you will be best locked up in the dungeons below…"

His hand shook while grasping one of them, trying not to hurt them. He closed his eyes and looked away. Zelda looked at the other two women one last time, not knowing where her fate would go…

_Hyrule Castle _

A young man and a little girl ran up to the castle as fast as they could. A woman still hung from the man's back. It seemed all the torturing had done it's damage well. They ran through puddles as the man quickly motioned for them to hide behind a few barrels near an alley. The man breathed as he gently put down the woman.

"Genesis…" He said wearily. "Tend to your mother… I have a bad feeling we're too late already…" The little girl nodded and took her mother to a safer place to regenerate her strength. She looked up at the man and whispered loudly.

"Be careful Sorin…!" She called out. "And Sorin…" He stopped for a second. "Thank you…" Genesis weakly smiled up at him.

He looked back and gave a reassuring smile, nodding his head. He proceeded on as he snuck from house to house, wall, between wall. He jumped rooftops and tried to keep out of sight as much as possible. There was not a soul in sight, but he worried about his wife and his child… He hurried through the path and made his way through the castle swiftly. Again, not a soul in sight. He thought that entering through the front would be too risky, so he made his way all the way to the back. He kept looking from left to right from time to time.

He finally reached the back, but decided to go up, to get a better sight and advantage. He slipped through one of the windows quietly and made his way through the hall, cautious as possible. His eyes shot up as he heard voices nearby. There were three of them in the main hall. One was yelling back and forth at the other two that were standing in front of him. Sorin gasped as he recognized the man who was yelling.

'Kahrin… isn't that the leader of the royal court here…?' He put his hand to his chin. 'He's been traveling to Savaden and Hyrule back and forth…? …He must be a pretty strong vampire… or he could be the master vampire…' The man yelled again at the two men in front of him.

"…And if you're feeling any good, I've got Amelia and Nina locked up in the dungeons below, so you can have some fun! Off with you two, now!" He shouted angered and annoyed. Sorin's eyes grew wide with anger.

"Yes, Kahrin." The both said in unison as Sorin gritted his teeth. He got up and turned around swiftly to head down to the dungeons. As he turned around to his unawareness, he got swiftly knocked out by an unknown presence, lurked in shadows. The last thing he saw was black, darkness, endless shadows, that kept him from reaching his desperate and dearly beloved…

_Somewhere Outside _

"Oh, Kadel where are you…?" A woman said to herself as she checked the back of the castle. It was mainly forest, but a bit further led to salt water. She looked and searched for the man that could be a big help to Hyrule's desperate call for help. She ventured onward looking for him and trying to be careful about it. Rustling in some bushes nearby were heard as she stopped dead in her tracks. "…Kadel?" Two men appeared as they showed their pearly white fangs to her. She gasped and froze in fear.

"Hey, isn't this the one Kahrin wants dead? Malon's her name right?" One asked. The other nodded.

"Yeah, but hey, she doesn't have that bad of a body, huh?" The other one chuckled as Malon started to slowly back away.

"Not at all…" He grinned as him and his partner surrounded her in a split second. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and ran as fast as she could. She could hear malicious laughter, with the adrenaline running, while being chased. One of the men grabbed the skirt of her dress as she fell over, rock-bottom. The woman moaned in pain and tried to get up, shaking her head.

"Hear how sexy that is…?" The other man grinned.

"She's got a nice set of 'em too…" The other snickered. "Nothing wrong with having a little fun…" She whined in pain as they both had her wrists pinned to the ground. Tears formed up in her eyes as they felt along her inner thigh and reached under her top.

"K…Kadel…" She said weakly. They both looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"You think Kadel would really care for a human like you? Sorry missy, but Kadel's not that type of person. We know Kadel and Kadel is a heartless motherfucker. Whatever you believe from that man is wrong. He's just using you." The woman shook her head from left to right.

"N…No… that's not true…" They continued to try and undress her as more tears fell from her eyes.

They stopped for a while. "It is so. He's really playing the ladies though. Slept with Argena, Maela, and even got Deenika to fall head over heels for him. Hahaha!" Malon shook her head and whined some more.

"No… No I won't believe it! He's a good person…!" They laughed harder.

"Believe what you want, but we only tell the truth!" They both looked at each other. "So anyway missy, since Kadel's no good for you, let us take care of you instead…" She shook her head and tried to struggle. She cried for help, but no one came to her rescue, not even her dearly beloved vampire… She screamed at the top of her lungs… as thoughts fought back and forth through her head, wondering if they were actually telling the truth. The fact that Kadel was nowhere to be seen, didn't help at all…

One of them grunted as he felt a sharp pain through his head. Pointed, silver steel was jammed through his head as the other one got picked up from the ground and into the high trees above, disappearing. Malon wondered who her rescuer was… She looked around, but saw no one…

**A/N: Omg got to get to class! Sorry this chapter was short! Ahh it's 3:43 and my class starts at 3:50! See ya! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So sorry guys. I've been really busy and trying to save up money for my cat and her kittens. So expensive. I've been struggling so much, to pay my mom and dad. And they're both really sick :/ My mom goes to dialysis and my dad might have cancer. He recently got sick and couldn't get up for eight days. They say there's an unknown virus just like mine when I was at the hospital. Doctors are always frustrated to figure out what it is. My only complaint when I go to the hospital is how small my veins are and how much trouble they have finding my veins. But yeah, it sucks :/ especially since I don't get paid that much… ]': Anyway, so sorry about the late update! I don't even have time to work out :/ I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter 19 **

As there was no one in sight. The red-haired woman looked around confused. The man that had steel jammed in his head was last swiftly seen by something or someone twisting his head off, the other one was unknown as it got snagged into the high trees above. She looked around, deeply breathing, panicking that it would be two more vampires. She was right.

"It's okay, we're not the vampires you're expecting. You can relax." A woman said as she stepped out of the bushes with her daughter.

"Yeah, we mean no harm!" She smiled. She ran up to the woman and tried to look at her. "Are you okay Ms.?" She asked kindly. Her mother followed.

"You're not badly injured are you?" The woman moaned in pain a little.

"No, I think I'll be okay. I just fell real hard that's all…" She said, trying to stand up. "Listen you wouldn't happen to see another vampire around that looks exactly like prince Sorin have you?" The little girl and her mother looked up.

"You mean his younger brother, Kadel…?" The woman asked hesitantly with a sort of grimace on her face. As the other woman noticed this, she brushed off her dress.

"Yes, that's who I was looking for out here…" She raised an eyebrow. "Why…? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just…" The woman cleared her throat. "Please excuse us… I'm Vatani and this here is my daughter, Genesis…" The little girl went really close to the woman's face.

"Hi!" She shouted. The woman's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, hello… My name is Malon…" She smiled nervously then looked towards Vatani. "But what about Kadel…? Do you know where he is?" Vatani closed her eyes while crossing her arms and sighed.

She looked away. "If you really want to see Kadel… he went that way…" Vatani pointed to her left. "It's the royal court's base, located in the very back of the castle, separated from the castle." Vatani lowered her eyes.

"Oh, thank you! I've got to get to him right away-

"I just don't want you to feel like you're wasting your time…" Vatani interrupted as she looked away.

"…Wasting my time?" Malon asked confused of what was going on. Vatani closed her eyes.

"We need all the help we can get. I mean… when you're done with Kadel…" She hesitated. "You should catch up with me and my daughter." Malon looked down, then up, and nodded.

"Thank you Vatani, will do!" Malon gathered her skirts as she started to jog into that exact direction. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to reach Kadel in time. She passed the side which had the forest and the castle. She made her way over to the royal court's base.

As soon as she was about to approach the entrance, she heard a giggle of a woman in the distance. She hid herself in the bushes nearby and ducked down real low. Far off to where Malon could still hear voices, she saw a man and a woman and this man looked awfully familiar.

"Oh Kadel, you're too much." Malon's eyes grew wide.

There was a woman standing in front of the man she had been searching for. She had dark purple hair that almost looked black, flawless pale skin, and deep rosy red eyes, as the rest had. Her attire almost matched Kadel's. 'Who is this woman and why…' Malon thought to herself as she backtracked.

_We know Kadel and Kadel is a heartless motherfucker. Whatever you believe from that man is wrong. He's just using you. _The voices from the two men that tried to rape her earlier rung in her head.

'No…' Malon shook her head from left to right gently.

"Then maybe you can't handle me the way you say you can…" Kadel grinned as he held this woman in his arms tightly.

A tear fell from Malon's eye and rolled down her cheek. She breathed hard, but quietly.

"The war will begin soon, love. Won't you join your home of Savaden to destroy the remains of Hyrule? We'll build a new kingdom here… and turn everyone, even the women and children, like it should be, the way it should be…" The woman flipped her hair behind her back.

"Maela, your heart still remains the darkest of them all, rotten to the core, and ruthless to no end…" Kadel looked down and closed his eyes. He breathed in her perfume and sighed. His eyes shot open as he held her tighter. "I love it…" He grinned as he looked down at her.

Malon's eyes grew wide as she tried to hide a gasp. 'So… this is Maela…' Malon thought to herself.

"And I love your insatiable hunger for blood whether it be on the hunt or in battle. Your conniving ways for pathetic human souls have been a great help to our kind as well…" She ran her hand through his hair, making it messy a little. The two voices rung back in her head.

_He's really playing the ladies though. Slept with Argena, Maela, and even got Deenika to fall head over heels for him._

'No… No… it's not… true… it's not…' Malon felt her heart sink as more tears were quietly rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't watch any longer. She wondered how she could have been so naïve to trust a vampire, let alone a heartless one, playing teams. She got up as quietly as she could and started to run away.

Kadel heard a small cry that emitted from Malon's mouth and looked over in that direction, but saw nothing. Maela looked up at him and grabbed his chin with her hand gently guiding his gaze in her direction.

"What's wrong, Kadel…?" Kadel looked down at her and smirked.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something." He pulled away from her. "Meet up with me as soon as possible after you're done rounding up the others." Maela gave a playful grin.

"I sure will." She winked and took off in the other direction. Kadel looked toward the castle's direction and quietly went on his way.

Malon ran as fast as she could and stumbled upon a tree to cry. She shook her head and cried like a child as she fell to her knees.

'I… I don't even want to live anymore… I never wanted to live anyway after Papa died…' She sobbed harder. 'Why…? Why did I trust him? Will I ever find someone that truly loves me…?' She thought to herself harshly. 'I should've known… why would someone so heartless fall in love with someone as useless and manipulative as me…? I'm worthless… I… I am nothing… He used me… when will the pain end… I just want it to end now… and I can. I can make it happen… I won't be a bothersome to anyone and I certainly won't be manipulated…' Malon pulled out the dagger she had in her right boot. 'I can do this…'

Memories of Kadel brushed through her mind like a hundred flashbacks, attacking her heart, mind, body, and soul from left to right. The first time they met… The river where Malon learned how to swim from him… The desert and Termina… The enemies they ran into… Malon held herself up high with the dagger in her hand. A gentle breeze blew by as her hair danced with it. She looked down and took a long, deep breath. Holding the dagger to her stomach with both hands, she was inches away from her death.

"Good-bye Hyrule, the land I love, good-bye my dearest, hello, mother and father…" She looked at the blade one more time. "Good-bye my friends…" She all of a sudden felt something within her gut that pulled the dagger away.

A white and blue flower fell from the sky, gently lowering itself on a boulder nearby. Malon gasped as she recognized this flower. It was her favorite one, not only her favorite one, but her mother's as well. It was the flower she had seen in the rain forest with Kadel. A sense of reality channeled through her mind. 'My… my friends… my friends need me… I can't give up… I have to stay strong…' Malon thought to herself. She took a deep breath as she put the dagger back in her left boot. Her gaze toward the castle set her in motion, ready to aid her friends and those in desperate need…

_Somewhere near Hyrule Castle Entrance _

A mother pulled her daughter by the collar as the little one charged toward the castle. Her daughter gave her a pouty look and crossed her arms.

"Now, Genesis, don't give me that look. You're going to get us caught." Her mother replied.

"But mother! I want to help right away!" The mother hid her child as fast as she could as soon as she heard swift footsteps nearby.

"It's alright Vatani, come on out." A voice whispered as they tried to talk in hurry. They stayed low.

"Aren't you…?" Vatani asked confused.

"What? You still don't believe there are those who fight to avenge our true King?" The man gave a reassuring smile as he revealed himself from the shafows. Vatani had a positive spirit within her and nodded.

"Juin , it's good to see an old friend." The man nodded.

"Likewise. I'd ask how've you been, but obviously now's not the time." He stated boldly. Vatani chuckled.

"Sure it is." She said sarcastically and held her daughter close. "Anyway, heard any news?" The man looked down.

"This is going to be a big one… I can feel it… Are you ready?" Vatani looked at her daughter with concern.

"Yes, I'm ready…" Juin motioned for Vatani to move aside a little.

"I was asking her…" Vatani looked down in sadness. "I already know you can handle yourself, Vatani…" Juin looked over at Genesis. "Are you ready?" He asked Genesis.

"Yes sir, I am." Genesis had a serious glint in her eyes.

"This is no place for well… you know…" Genesis stood tall.

"I may look like a child, but I have what it takes." Vatani looked down at her daughter. "Don't be afraid, mother. I'll take revenge on what they did to my mother!" Genesis stated boldly.

"I see." Juin said with a smirk on his face. He turned his attention to Vatani. "You know this is going to be quite difficult… a more complex battle I should say…" Vatani raised an eyebrow to her best friend.

"Why do you say that?" Juin closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment.

"The witches are coming soon…" Vatani glanced at the castle and tried to picture how the war would even engage.

"You mean our main and most sworn enemy?" Juin tried to lower his voice.

"You forget about the child that our prince and his lady had…" Vatani looked away, not wanting to hear about it.

"Well, yes, I mean… I've heard-

"Then you would expect witches, right?" Juin raised an eyebrow to his friend's behavior.

"I suppose… but… we should take extra caution with these witches…" Vatani said trying not to hate them.

"It's not the witches approaching, you have to worry about…" Juin said quietly. "Those who fight to avenge the true king and those who follow Kahrin…" Juin lowered his eyes. "How will they distribute from one another…?" Vatani's eyes grew wide.

"That's right…" Her gaze went back toward the castle. "How will this all work…?"

"I don't know, Vatani… I really don't know…" Juin closed his eyes again, trying to come up with any helpful ideas.

_Hyrule Castle Rooftops _

I sat there, waiting. I couldn't help myself anymore. I got up slowly and tried again for a way out. Limping, and holding my rib at the same time. I used my other hand to crawl wall to wall. I pushed one of the bricks hoping it would budge due to how old it was. 'Nothing… damn there has to be something.' I thought to myself. 'Zelda…' I said in my head, thinking… 'Last time I saw her…' I thought about the tears in her eyes… how worried she was, and our child… 'Shit… I have to fucking get out of here!' I pounded on the walls as hard as I could and grunted.

'There has to be something…' I nudged really hard against the brick wall once more. I gritted my teeth in anger and frustration. 'Come on…' I shoved my shoulder into the wall again. 'Come on!' I shoved once more, hurting my shoulder a little. I had more energy from before which helped. Thoughts of Zelda flashed back and forth through my head. 'Come on!' Her tears, how they could've been treating her, how lonely and depressed she was… 'Goddammit, come on!' With one final shove, something had fallen from the pit above.

I couldn't make out what it was. It fell really fast and hit the ground with great impact. Dust, like smoke appeared through the air a little, showing how hard this object fell. I couldn't see too well, but it looked like a figure with a cape and familiar attire. A man arose steadily as I could tell who it now was.

"Sorin…?" I said worriedly, trying to get up. I wobbled a little. "Are you alright? Who put you in here?!" He didn't reply. I assumed he needed some time to due to impact. "You can get us out of here, right? Come on Sorin, we have to get out of here!" Not another word. It grew quiet. Too quiet… I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was in a lot of pain. He still had his back turned to me… why? "Sorin…?" I said in a low tone. His head slowly turned around. From then on, I knew exactly what was wrong… 'No…' I thought to myself as his eyes were pure blood-shot red. His eyes were wide and his fangs, popping out, ready to kill. He lunged at me as I tried to dodge his attack.

"Yaghhhh!" He groaned as he swiped again.

"Sorin! Snap out of it!" I yelled as I lunged forward and rolled, dodging his attack once more. I held my rib. As if things couldn't get any worse. I couldn't get through to him by even talking…

Then all of a sudden, Sorin held his head and shook it violently. He hit his head forcefully on the wall.

"L-Link…!" My eyes grew wide as he finally spoke.

"Sorin, you have to fight it-

"I can't! I haven't fed in a long time and I've been feeding on humans ever since…!" I gave a small, taken-back gasp.

'…Feeding on humans…? Sorin…' I thought to myself as I sadly shook my head.

His fangs jolting out, ready to tear apart my flesh. I tried to think, tried to concentrate, but obviously it was really hard. He swung at me once, grunting, and breathing really hard to swipe a chunk from my body. I dodged, but I knew I wouldn't last long, especially because of my injury on my rib… He stopped for a while putting his head against the wall, struggling.

"Link…! You gotta find… some way… to es…cape…! Ughhhh!" He swiped at me again as I dodged once more.

"How?! There is no way to escape! Don't you think I would've escaped earlier, if there was a way to escape?!"

They turned him against me… my best man, my best friend… was all the good things I could really think of him, but no matter where we were, I always forgot the most important thing. The thing I forgot the most… he was a vampire…

_Castle Dungeons _

Two sisters struggled as they were locked down tight in the lower castle dungeons. They shared a cell as a man stood before them.

"Ugh, Kahrin! You don't know how badly I'll want to beat the shit out of you when I get out of here!" Kahrin grinned and brushed his shoulder.

"Nina, Amelia, clearly you two underestimate my power, but fear not. There is something special for both of you, I assure you. There is something planned special for everyone!" He looked over at Amelia. "Why your husband just got captured not too long ago, Amelia! Hahaha, and let's see how he tries to escape as well!" Amelia had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kahrin, you don't know what you're getting yourself into! We've practiced our magic spells harder for the past years to defeat your kind! And there is something else much more powerful we've discovered that can wipe out your entire race… give up… retreat your men… This doesn't have to happen…" Amelia breathed.

Her sister looked over at her, knowing what she was talking about and had a worried look on her face. Kahrin raised an eyebrow.

"Usually I don't like to listen to the pathetic likes of you, but wipe out our entire race…?" Kahrin snickered. "Now that is something to think and be cautious about… hm…" He thought with his hand to his chin. "Maybe we can use other witches for the ritual. I'm sure we don't need you." Kahrin grinned as he gathered his belongings to leave. "However, I should confirm with my master first…" Amelia and Nina looked up wide-eyed, shocked beyond belief.

"You're… not the master vampire…?!" They both thought about how hard it was to defeat him.

"It can't be…" Nina stated with disbelief, supporting her sister.

"That's right. I'm afraid, you don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Nina and Amelia looked at each other, wondering what in the world could be in store for them…

**A/N: So sorry again guys. I just got paid today, but with every paycheck, I'm left with $10 every two weeks ]': Anyway guys, I hope everyone has a good weekend. I'll try to update soon… Sorry again… **


End file.
